Moving On
by Dreaming-83
Summary: <html><head></head>Moving on from a relationship can be tough anyone can tell you that. But moving on from an abusive relationship takes the cake. Kim Turners ex-boyfriend didn't just break her bones, he also broke her spirit. Now she's scared. Scared to meet new people, scared to date, scared to let herself feel again. But most of all, she's scared that Nicholas Webb will be just like her ex. Will</html>
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in cold sweats from the same nightmare I've had for the past few months now, I look over at my alarm clock. The bright red numbers staring back at me; 3:40 am. Taking deep breaths I attempt to calm down before strolling into the kitchen for a drink.

Like every morning at this time I find Zoe sitting on the sofa; we've been best friends since middle school. Her beautiful brown hair and slim figure have always brought her good fortune. But no matter how perfect her life is, while mine catapulted to disarray, she is always there for me. When we enrolled into University we decided to share an apartment. A beautiful, spacious apartment; with a big brown leather sofa, a glass table in the center and a multi-colored rug underneath. One bathroom and two bedrooms. It really is the perfect home.

I plant myself next to Zoe on the sofa, giving a focused smile "Same nightmare?" Zoe asks in a low voice.

I nod, as no words seem to come out.

"I made some tea." She points to the kettle and two teacups on the table. I am so lucky to have Zoe in my life, especially at this time when I need her the most.

"Thanks." I smile with gratitude as she hands me a full cup. The warmness of the tea calming me. "Zoe, will it ever stop?"

"Kim," Zoe turns to me, "what you went through is going to take time. It's just been a few months." Zoe gives me a comforting smile. "Are you going to 's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, then going to the interview." I say looking over at her.

When I eventually found the courage to head back to my still warm bed. I ended up tossing and turning all night, Just like every other night the last few months. Tomorrow is my first big interview for the paper with the CEO of Webb Enterprises. I have always known that I wanted to pursue a career as a journalist. It all started in high school when I became a volunteered at the local paper. Then, when I started university, I did a year-internship. However, I am hoping once I finished University I will get a full-time job there. I've worked so hard that I feel like I might just be offered a permanent position.

It took me ages to obtain the interview; months of phoning, emailing, then phoning again. Eventually, they agreed to meet me. The CEO turns out to be a Nicolas Webb, a 29 year old who owns a lot of Chicago; ranging from nightclubs to restaurants to gyms and then the properties and commercial enterprises across Europe. According to Wikipedia, Nicolas took over the business when his grandfather retired. He's also never had a long-term girlfriend, but apparently every girl falls at his feet. What a schmuck, I thought to myself. It wasn't difficult to discover background information on him. His name is in the newspaper every day, mainly about which model he's currently dating and his charity involvement.

Coming out of the shower, I get dressed and begin to blow dry my hair. Standing in front of the mirror, I look at myself; dripping brown hair and big green eyes stare back at me. The dark shades above my cheeks are worsening from lack of sleep, perhaps I will never fully recover. Taking a deep breath I straighten my dress, grabbing my bag I head to 's office.

Arriving at 's office, I mentally shrung. I just made it in time for my appointment.I have never been one to arrive early, as I don't want to come to this appointment. However, my family and doctor agreed that it would help me. I've been coming here for 6 months now, for the first two months I never spoke just sat there looking out the window. But, I continue to come just so my family can have some sort of peace that I am talking to someone.

"Kimberly, come in," Dr. Smith says, standing at the door.

I Walk in and sit myself down on the sofa. I wait for Dr. Smith to sit in front of me with her notebook in hand.

"How are you today, first day back at work are you ready?" Dr. Smith asks.

"No," I say, knowing deep down that this is the last thing I want.

"No, what's holding you back?" she asks while writing something down.

"Fear mostly, but how long can I really hide away." I look out the window as I reply back.

"It's good that you don't want to hide Kimberly. I know you have an interview today how are you with that?" She asks staring straight at me.

"Nervous, scared, and every other feeling rolled up in one." I say giving her a smile that I don't even believe.

"Kimberly, I said this to you before and I will state it again. You will wake up one morning and feel like everything is so much better and feel like you can do anything you want." leaning back into her chair, she tells me.

"I'm waiting for that morning."

"Kimberly, this is a big day for you, remember that." I look up at Dr. Smith and say nothing. "You can fight this, if you desire. You control your life."

"I'm trying. I promise."

"I can see, you're doing so much better." Dr. Smith closes her notebook. "Good luck today and I will see you back in a week."

"Thank you, Dr. Smith." I say, giving her a smile as I leave.

Getting into my car I head straight over to the Webb Enterprises building.

"Good morning," I greet the receptionist, glancing at her name plate. "I'm here to see Mr. Webb. My name is Miss Turner" I add.

She's on her computer typing away. "Please take a seat in the waiting room, Mr. Webb will be with you shortly," she says without interest, not looking-up once from the screen. I can tell she's one of the snobby types with her perfect manicure and pencilled-on eyebrows. Likely one of Nicolas Webb's conquests, I sneer to myself.

"Thank you." I say in my politest voice, before going to sit down.

I start looking through my notes, reading the questions over and over again. This is my big break, my chance to show Rob that I deserve a permanent job. I have to get it right.

"If you can follow me, Miss Turner." the receptionist calls.

I follow her to the lift, then down a very long corridor thinking about how big the building must be as it feels like we've been walking for ages. Eventually the woman opens the doorway to an enormous room with a huge table that seats twelve.

"Mr. Webb will be with you shortly, would you like a beverage while you wait?" the receptionist asks.

"Water please." I turn to her, she nods and closes the door behind her as she leaves.

I pull myself together by taking a deep breaths. I can feel my heart beating faster. I clasp my hands together and look over the beautiful view of Chicago. I will ace this, I tell myself.

I hear the door opening behind me, slowly turning around I am welcome by Mr. Webb, his photos do not do justice to how good looking he is in person. I stare at his perfectly styled hair, and his three-piece suit molding his muscular figure.

"Change my 4 o'clock to tomorrow and my 3 o'clock today to 4 o'clock." He says talking to his assistant. "Miss Turner," he says in a voice so soft, he holds out his hand and I catch sight of his cuff links - circles with NW engraved on them. Definitely wealthy.

The receptionist walks back into the room, "Your water Miss Turner." as she places the glass on the table.

"Hello Mr. Webb." tightening my jaw as I shake his hand, he smiles. His cheeks dimple while his teeth flash their perfect white. I shake my thoughts out of my head, and quickly take a sip of water. Pull it together, Kim!

I go to start the interview, but his smile makes it increasingly difficult to focus. Surely he knows that it's affecting me. I look down at my papers and try to start the interview again.

"You're not very old Mr. Webb," I ask, knowing it is time to concentrate. "How did you become the CEO over such a short period of time?"

"My grandfather made this company from nothing," he replies simply. "This was his life. I'm just carrying on the family business."

"So you were just given the job?" I blurt out before thinking.

He laughs at my question. "No, when I started here I worked at the bottom. Being the mail boy was my first job, then I slowly earned my way to the top." He eyed me carefully.

I smile at him awkwardly.

"You never went to university, Why?" I ask. I've been curious about this as it did not mentioned any form of education on the internet.

"I knew I wanted to work here." He shrugs." When school finished for the day, and on weekends I came and watched my grandfather work. I learned everything I needed to know about the family business." He briefly glances out the large window reminiscing.

"Sounds like you love him a lot." It's not a question, but he answers.

"Yes, I did, though he's passed away now." His eyes are full of emotion.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

He gives me a small smile, but it's clear he wants to drop the subject, so I get back to my questions.

"As a owner of a multi-million company, is there anything that you are doing to help the environment?"

"Yes, we recycle everything, and reuse paper," he answers, running one hand through his dark hair. " At the moment we are working on refurbishing the building with furniture made from eco-friendly materials, one floor at a time." The sun suddenly catches his eyes causing the hazel to stand out.

"So your days must be quite busy?" I state the obvious, causing him to hold back a laugh. I'm such an idiot sometimes. "Do you have a life outside of work?" I try to recover.

"I do sometimes, though my life is mainly work." He sighs. "But I do love swimming and I enjoy boxing at least three times a week."

That explains the muscles, I quickly slap away the thought. "You don't have a girlfriend?" I suddenly blurt out.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," he says slowly, watching me carefully. I peeking down at my notes once more, I feel so lost.

"You're featured in the paper as Chicago's most wanted bachelor." I try to sound professional. "Is that by choice, or are you actually wanting to settle down?"

There is a pause between us.

"You could say it's because I haven't found the right girl yet," his voice pitched low. "So, I guess I do want a relationship, but girls who know who I am only want me for what's on the outside. No one gets close enough to find out anything more."

He must be living such a lonely life. How could anyone continue to be front page news all the time and be surrounded by people who only care about his money, I think of Zoe... I'm so lucky to have her in my life. She knows everything about me yet she still sticks by my side. I can't imagine what I'd do without her. How does he do it?

"Do you have any more questions?"

I blink a few times and realize that I must have been staring at him.

"What's the best advice your grandfather ever gave you?" I ask embarrassed at how direct I am being.

"If you want something, go get it." He smiles. "Since then, I have managed to get what I want. I suppose that's why this company is still running."

I really thought he was going to be a total ass, like most rich people. Of course he's full of himself, I would be too if I looked like that and was in his position. But his kindness is what shocks me the most.

After an hour of continuing with the interview, interrupts me.

"Do you have a full-time job at the paper?"

I look up surprised he wants to know something about me.

"No, not yet," I half smile, unsure of where this is going, "I have to finish university first, but I'm hoping to get a job there once I graduate."

I look straight back to my notes before he asks me something else. It works, he falls silent.

"Thank you, Mr. Webb, for the interview," I smile and stand up. "I have everything I need."

"You are most welcome," he says as we shake hands again. "If there is anything else, feel free to call my office."

I smile politely in response as he holds the door open for me.

"Thank you again." I say to him, and walk down the corridor. I can sense his hazel eyes following me and it takes all my strength not to look back.

I get into my car, a little red Mini Cooper that my parents got me for graduation, and drive back to the office.

As I sit down, I see my editor coming toward me. Rob's a nice guy, a little on the chubby side and almost bald, but he's always cheerful.

"Hi Kim!" Rob chimes.

"Hi Rob!"

"So how was the interview with Mr. Webb?" Rob was more excited about the interview, then I had been.

"It was really good!" I beam up at him from my desk. "I got a lot of information, it will take me a while to write up though."

"That's fine," he reassures me. "Once you are finished, we will decide on which edition to feature it in."

I know that Rob knows about me wanting a job here after I graduate, so he appreciates the fact that I want to work really hard on it.

"Thank you, I won't let you down." I say and get back to my notes.

By the end of the day, my fingers hurt from typing and I am keen to get home. I manage to finish just after 6pm, when I walk through the door I find Zoe in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, what are you cooking?" I ask as I walk towards the fridge to get a drink.

"Pasta!" she bellows in an awful Italian accent. I try not to laugh. "Oh, and you got some flowers."

I turn around to see Zoe pointing to a bouquet on the table. What the?

I read the card:

To Miss Turner,

Thank you for the interview, it was a pleasure meeting you

Mr. Webb

Looking at them I smile, but why? "Shouldn't I be the one sending him flowers to say thank you?" I roll my eyes at Zoe and she laughs.

"So tell me everything" she sparks up. "Is he as good looking in real life like he is on the TV and in magazines?"

"Yes, he is very good looking," I admit. "But very full of himself."

Zoe shrugs. Of course, being full of himself doesn't matter to her - if he is hot, he is hot. She then dishes up the pasta and we sit down to eat. Her food is absolutely delicious.

"Still want to go out tomorrow night?" she asks through a mouthful of food.

I look up at her. "Um, sure." I shrug, giving her an unsure look.

"It's just going to be me and David," she tries to reassure me. "Don't worry."

"All I do these days is worry." I raise an eyebrow at her, but a night out with Zoe and her boyfriend seems harmless.

"Kim, you're going to have to break away from your past at some point," she says softly, taking her last forkful. "Starting with a night out."

I clean up so that Zoe can get to bed. She is studying to become a doctor and works at the hospital which involves either late nights or very early starts.

The next morning, I head to the office early wanting to start on my article.

"Morning Rob," I say as I walk past his office.

"Kim! Kim wait!" Rob shouts.

I back up a few steps. "Everything okay?"

"Can you proof read this articles for tomorrow's edition please?"

"Yeah, sure." I take the papers with a smile and walk to my desk.

I startup my computer to check my emails, before beginning to go through the articles. There are about eight to read though, but every favor I do for Rob leads me a step closer to securing a job, so the extra work never bothers me.

The day flies by as I have my head in the articles all day combined with Zoe phoning me as a reminder that we are going out tonight. She is obviously checking up on me, I've had a tendency to pull out of plans at the last minute these past six months, with good reason.

I head out of the building with Rob which he does every day with me. I always think that it is really nice of him.

"Miss Turner?" My name sounds from behind me.

"Delivery," the FedEx man says, holding out an envelope.

"Thank You." I smile and take the it from him.

"It's a bit late for deliveries, isn't it?" Rob questions, frowning.

As we continue to walk, I open the envelope and pull out three pictures. Pictures of me and Zoe out, me coming to work today, and the day I had my interview with Nick. I stop dead in my tracks.

"You alright?" Rob asks, stopping up ahead.

"Yeah, just fine," my voice quivers. I take a deep breath and shove the pictures into my bag.

"I'll walk you to your car."

That's what I like most about Rob. He knows something is wrong and takes action, but doesn't push his nose into it.

"Thanks Rob."

I get home and head straight for the shower, thinking about the pictures. Has someone been following me? A shiver shoots down my spine at the thought. It must be a joke, there's no other explanation. I get out of the shower to get ready for the night out with Zoe. I'm still not comfortable going to bars with so many people, but I go as I know my best friend is there if anything happens. Besides, Zoe is right, I have to leave the past behind me at some point.

"Kim you ready?" Zoe yells from the door.

"Coming!"

I pick up my clutch and head out. David meets us at the bar. He's been with Zoe for 5 years now and they are definitely headed for marriage.

"Two red wines." David passes us our drinks as we all sit down in a booth beside the dance floor.

"Thanks!" Zoe and I reply in unison over the blaring music.

"May we join you?" A voice suddenly comes from behind us.

I turn around to see those familiar hazel eyes looking back at me.

"Mr Webb?" I say surprised, looking at Zoe. He's dressed in obviously expensive jeans and a fitted polo. What the hell is he doing here?

"Yes, you can sit over there." Zoe points to the space next to David.

"Never seen you guys around before," David remarks, making conversation as Mr Webb and his friend slide in beside Zoe.

"We've never been here before, but Jay mentioned this part of town was great," he gestures to his friend between Zoe and himself. "And so it is." He looks directly at me.

I look away instantly and smile at his friend Jay, instead. I start to feel my cheeks beginning to flush red from Mr Webb's stare and look to Zoe for an escape route. But she's too pre-occupied in conversing with Jay and David.

"Would you like a dance?" Mr Webb asks from over the table.

I purse my lips and then shoot one last helpless look towards Zoe - she notices.

"Hey Kim, I just remembered that I have work really early in the morning," Zoe fake-apologizes and tries to look sorry. "Can we go?"

"Go?" David frowns at Zoe. "Wha-"

David suddenly lets out a small cry of pain and holds, what seems to be, his leg under the table. A huge cover-up laugh fills the air as Zoe urgently grabs her bag, all the while death staring her boyfriend to shut up and go with it.

"Dinner another time then?" Mr Webb cuts in, still looking at me.

"Sorry, I have to go," I say as I follow Zoe and David out of the booth. "It was nice seeing you again."

The three of us disappear into the crowd of dancers before he can reply.

"Yep, he's super-hot!" Zoe smiles at David as we get in the cab. "Sorry babe!"

"What was all that about anyway," David questions as we sit squished together.

"I need to get home for? work." Zoe turns to David so I can't see her face, clearly sending him a wide-eyed warning. "So just drop it."

Honestly, I trust David with the truth almost as much as I do Zoe. She will just always protect me no matter what, and I am thankful for that.

Once arriving home, we all head straight to bed. It hasn't been a necessarily long night, but I am exhausted. I feel my eyelids beginning to close and I drift off into a short-lived peaceful sleep.

I wake up screaming from my nightmare, looking around frantically. Zoe runs into my room with David right behind her.

"I'm fine guys, go back to bed," I tell them, still panting from the nightmare.

"But Kim -"

"I'm fine," telling Zoe before she can say anymore.

Too scared to go back to sleep, I stare out the window at the view of Chicago for the rest of the night. Before I even realize, it's morning.

"Morning." I smile up at Zoe, who half runs into the kitchen.

"Morning!" She says as she skids around a corner in her hospital scrubs.

"I'm really sorry about last night," I apologize, feeling bad that she's late to work because I woke her up.

"Don't be silly." Kim gives me a quick one-armed hug before beginning her search for her keys.

"Lost something?" I take her keys from the table and dangle them in the air.

"Ah, you're amazing!" She chimes as she takes them. "You look like hell, Kim."

"Lack of sleep is catching up with me," I sigh, taking another sip of coffee. "Got any plans tonight?"

"David's working late, so, free night." She smiles.

"I need to talk to you about something," I try to say as casually as I can manage.

"Of course," she replies. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," I try to sound convincing.

"See you tonight then," she calls from the lounge room, a loud bang of the front door following. She seriously must have been running late.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Rob!" I say as I pop my head into his office.

"Just the girl I need!" he calls, waving me in to sit down "There is a charity event tomorrow night and I want you to be the one to report it."

"Seriously?" I ask, my voice full of excitement.

"Of course." He smiles.

"Can I bring someone?"

"Sure." He shrugs. "I have emailed you some information that needs to be covered over the course of the night, and a list of guests that you need to talk to."

"I'll look into it straight away," I chime as I stand up to leave. "Thank you so much!"

I head to my desk to get started. Rob has always believed in me, but I've had to work hard to earn the support he gives me for the work I do.

I get my phone out and ring Zoe straight away.

"Hey, guess what!" I can't contain my excitement.

"What?" She whispers, clearly hiding in a supply cupboard or something.

"I'm reporting a charity event tomorrow! And you're my date!"

"Really!? Wow, that seems fancy!" The excitement starts to hit her too.

"I know, I'm looking at the guest list now and there are some top-notch people coming."

"We know what that means... Free drink!" Laughter comes down the phone.

"Of course you would think of that! See you tonight." I put down the phone and open my email.

I first take another look at the guest list. One name stands out - Nick Webb. He's the last person I want to see at the moment! The whole bar scenario was weird enough for me. Shaking the thought from my mind, I start Google searching people on the list so that I'll be able to recognise them tomorrow. I spend all day researching for the charity event to find that its' initiative is to support families who have suffered a loss of a military serving family member.

"You ready for the event tomorrow?" Rob startles me. He's standing right in front of my computer.

"Yeah, I think so." I catch my breath. "I know these people pretty well now."

"Great can you hand in it on Sunday, please?"

"Sure, I will email it over." I smile.

That would give me enough time to get it right, possibly becoming my my big writing breakthrough.

When I get home from my day, I drop onto the sofa.

"Hey," Zoe says as she joins me.

"You'll never guess who else is going to be at this charity thing tomorrow," I moan.

"Um... Bradley Cooper!" she chimes sarcastically, forcing me to laugh.

"Oh, I wish," I grumble. "Nicolas Webb."

"Oh! This should be interesting!" She perks up, giving me a very cheeky smile.

"You know nothing is going to happen there, it's way too soon." I raise an eyebrow at her while taking a sip of wine. "Just thinking about it makes my stomach turn."

"I know that, but does he?" She raises her eyebrow right back at me.

And she has every right to. Zoe has a point, but like everything else, I put it to the back of my mind.

"Let's just get through the night." I smile weakly at her.

"And have fun!" she shouts in excitement as I raise my glass up to her.

"No! Please don't! Leave me alone!" The pain digs into my body. I roll over onto my back and clutch my stomach, the pain is excruciating, and it's too much. I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Kim!" I hear a voice through my screaming. "Kim! Wake up!"

I feel a shove against my shoulder and my eyes flash open. Zoe is leaning over me, her face full of worry.

"Go back to bed, Zoe, I'm fine," I pant, trying to catch my breath.

"Kim you –"

"I'm fine," I say a little louder. Zoe sits there in silence, retracting her hand from my shoulder. I am sick of my memories, and I am sick of my memories and waking Zoe up every night.

"I know you will fight through this, you're stronger than you think." She gives a small smile before disappearing into the darkness.

As usual, I end up watching the sunrise once again. I am then up and ready for a day of shopping in order for Zoe and I to find dresses for the event tonight.

"Kim, you have a visitor." Zoe pops her head into my room.

Walking towards the living room, I realise who it is straight away. He's wearing his usual suit however, this one looks a deep navy from the back. He then lifts his hand and runs it through his hair as he peers out the window.

I give a loud cough.

"Miss Turner!" he says as he spins around and eyes me with a smile. I don't return it.

"How do you know where I live?"

He gives a smirk. "If I want something, I get it."

I raise my eyebrow at him. Surely no one's _that_ up themselves?

"What do you want?" I ask as if he's boring me. I cross my arms and purse my lips. He eyes me carefully, but I don't budge.

"I have a charity event this evening," he finally begins to explain. "I want you to be my date."

_What game is he playing?_

"Uh, usually you have to _ask_," I prompt him. "But it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm going to the event as a reporter." I pause briefly. "Zoe's my date."

His lips, then purse together, clearly trying not to smile. "How about lunch then?"

Ugh, he just won't give up!

"I have to go shopping, sorry." I turn to walk away.

"You can join _us_ for lunch," Zoe says as she pops her head out of the kitchen. I stop in my tracks and look at her wide-eyed.

"Great!" he chimes. I spin back around to face him, planting a fake smile on my face. But he turns away from me and is now handing Zoe his card. "Give me a call when you're ready."

"We will." She smiles and takes the card from him.

Before leaving, he shoots one last glance at me and again, tries not to laugh. How could he not get the hint? I can't date anyone - last night was clearly proof of that.

"What the hell?" I ask Zoe when she closes the door.

"The poor guy is trying so hard," she defends herself, avoiding eye contact with me. "I felt bad! He had puppy dog eyes!"

I shake my head at her. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise and if I went on just _one_ date with him, he'd get what he wants and leave me alone.

"Whatever." I sigh as we leave and head to the shops.

I'm glad I have Zoe to accompany me tonight. Hopefully it won't feel too much like work and just a nice night out to take my mind off things.

"How about one of these?" Zoe holds up two dresses - they're absolutely stunning. I smile gratefully? at Zoe; she is amazing at picking out outfits.

"So, should I be the reporter you remember in red? Or…" I look from the silky red dress to the sparkly black one, "the glamorous widow?"

We both try not to laugh.

"The reporter in red, for sure!" she cheers. "Well, I'll sort this out at the counter. While _you_ need to make a phone call." She quickly winks and then disappears further into the store.

"Zoe!" I whine, but she's already in line. I take a deep breath - it's just lunch, no biggie.

I pull out my cell and the card that Zoe had obviously slipped into my bag. It rings once.

"Nicolas Webb." His business voice sounds through the phone.

"Uh, hi Mr Webb, it's Miss Turner… Kim," I pause - I must sound like an idiot.

"We were about to have lunch." I slap my forehead. S_mooth Kim, smooth._

"So where are we eating?" he asks. I can hear the smile in his voice. Is he laughing at me? Well, I would too, that was embarrassing. I quickly rack my brain before he has another reason to laugh.

"There's an Italian Restaurant just around the corner from the mall," I suggest, doubt filling my mind. He probably only dines at seven star restaurants.

"I know the one. I'll meet you both there."

When Zoe and I walk into the restaurant, a waitress leads us to the table – and he's already there. I take a deep breath as I sit down; I can feel his hazel eyes on me.

"How was your shopping trip?" He looks straight at me, that navy suit fitting him like a glove.

"Good thanks," I answer, looking at my menu.

"How has your day been?" Zoe asks, making conversation.

"Busy." He sighs. "Mainly with meetings."

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asks to my right.

"Can I have the chicken fettuccini and some red wine, please?" I say, cracking my first smile – but at the waiter.

"Same for me, please." Zoe hands in her menu.

"My usual," Mr Webb says, taking my menu from me and passing it to the waiter. I smile in thanks.

"Please," I quickly say to the waiter. "You might be rich in money, but your manners are poor." I raise an eyebrow at Mr Webb. I can see his smirk creeping up again.

"Sorry, that was rude." He looks at the waiter. "Please."

Zoe and Mr Webb talk for most of the time while I play around with my food.

"What do you want?"

_Did I say that out loud?_ Their heads snap up, both staring at me with surprise. Zoe's eyes are wide with total disapproval while Mr Webb leans back in his chair – his eyes swimming with curiosity. I honestly didn't mean for that to slip out, but I was sick of this stupid game that he was playing.

"What I mean is," I lick my lips and straighten up in my chair, "what do you want, with me?"

He leans forward and clasps his hands together. _Always so serious_.

"Well, I wanted to take you to dinner, and you said no." He raises an eyebrow at me, and I feel a little guilty. "Then I wanted to take you to the event this evening, you said no." I open my mouth to argue back, but shut it again when he lifts a finger. "So here I am, having lunch with you," he finishes, leaning back in his chair.

"But I said _no_ for a reason," I said firmly, barely blinking as we continue to hold each other's gaze.

"Then, what's the reason?" he questions carefully.

"Let's just say I'm not interested, and leave it at that." I sigh, looking around for the waiter to ask for the bill. I think it's time I left.

His phone suddenly rings. "If you could excuse me," he says, leaving the table.

"What are you doing!" Zoe whisper shouts at me.

"Nothing!" I whisper. "I don't want this."

"Oh please!" she scoffed. "I can tell you feel something when he looks at you. Give him a chance."

How did she know that… was it that obvious?

"That would work well, wouldn't it?" I cross my arms to be more dramatic. "Where would I start? 'You can't touch me because I freak out'?"

Zoe lets out a long sigh.

"The less he knows the better," I continue, lowering my voice. Zoe says nothing back.

"Sorry about that," Mr Webb says as he re-joins us.

I take my glass in my hand and pretend to drink so that I don't have to start a conversation. There's a moment of silence, and I can tell that he knows something's up. Zoe then jumps in and starts up the conversation, but I can feel his eyes on me the whole time.

"Thank you for lunch, girls." He smiles, putting his card on the table.

"We can pay our half," I suggest, reaching for my purse and putting the money on the table. Zoe shakes her head at me. Maybe if I'm rude to him, he will leave me alone. I've barely spoken the whole hour that we've been here, the hint couldn't be clearer.

"Can I at least take you home?"

Before I can say no, Zoe answers him. A black BMW pulls up in front of us and the driver opens the door.

"Thank you, Brian." Mr Webb waits for us to get in the car before following. _Okay, fine, he's definitely a gentleman._

"So after that meal Kim," he looks sideways at me, "I think you owe me the opportunity to take you to dinner."

Oh no, please no. How could he not understand? I am broken, unfixable, _wrong for him. _

"I-I'll be busy writing up my article about the event tonight," I blurt out, which actually has some truth to it. "My editor needs it ASAP."

The car falls silent and I look out the window to watch the world go by. I can tell Zoe is doing some kind of sign language behind me, but I don't care, she only wants the best for me.

We finally arrive back home and Mr Webb walks us to the door. I walk in and straight to the kitchen, while Zoe lingers at the door. She's talking to Mr Webb and I can hear everything they are saying.

"I'll talk to her, but you have to promise that you won't touch her," Zoe says, her voice firm, but she clearly feels sorry for him. "And if you're looking for a one night stand, it's not going to happen."

I start to feel guilty. I haven't even said goodbye – if only he knew why I'm being so distant.

"Okay…" he replies slowly. "I won't touch her, but can I ask why?"

I frown. It's as if he just read my mind.

"You can," she pauses, "but that's something that only Kim can answer. It's not my place to tell you."

"Well, thank you again for a lovely day," he says.

I quickly pop my head round the corner to say goodbye, I owe him at least that.

"Miss Turner," he nods towards me. "See you tonight."

And with a last smile, he leaves. Zoe closes the door and walks towards me.

"Before you say anything, hear me out," she begins. "First of all, he's not going to touch you and I believe him. And second, don't you find him hot?"

"Of course I do." I roll my eyes. "I never said he wasn't, but I'm not ready for this. I may look fine and fixed or whatever, but on the inside is a person who wants to run a million miles away."

"Kim," she places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me seriously, "you should go to dinner with him. And after the event tonight, who knows! Maybe you'll hit it off?"

I shake my head at her. "Let's get ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Webb is clouding my mind, and I need to get it clear. I have a job to do tonight, I need to be professional and do it right.

We arrive at a beautiful hotel, tables and decorations filling the foyer. I see that Cary from work is already here taking pictures for the article. Walking around with Zoe looking for everyone I need to talk too.

"Hello, Mr Hill!" I smile. "I'm Miss Turner from the Chicago Post."

I bring my hand forward for him to shake.

"Well, aren't you a vision," he chimes as he takes my hand.

"Thank you." I blush. "I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Of course you can." He smiles, pulling out a chair for me.

I ask my questions and thank him before leaving, as there are many reporters wanting to talk to him.

After what seems like an hour, I realize that I've spoken to all of the people that Rob has on the list. I feel a rush of relief as I can now enjoy the rest of the evening.

"You look stunning, Miss Turner."

The chair next to me pulls out, and Mr Webb sits down.

"You look very nice too, Mr Webb." I eye his mouth-watering figure in a tux. Zoe was right; he's definitely very good looking.

"Please, I think it's time you start calling me Nick," he says, taking a sip of champagne. "So Kim, can I take you out for dinner tomorrow evening?"

Taking a deep breath, I think about everything Zoe had said. Maybe I _am_ overreacting, but I figure that going on, one more date won't hurt – I will give him a chance.

"Okay."

Silence fills the air between us, before Nick leans back.

"So, that's a yes?" Surprise crosses his face.

"Yes." I smile, causing him to smile back.

"I'll pick you up at six then?" he asks, his body now more relaxed than before. Was he _nervous?_ I nod in reply. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He then stands up and makes his way towards his table to join everyone.

"What was I thinking?" I complain to Zoe once we're home.

"Just give him a chance!" She repeats herself for the tenth time.

I decide to have a quick shower to calm my already surfacing nerves. I turn on my laptop and start writing about the event, knowing that I won't be able to sleep that well. Once I'm happy with the article, I head to bed and drift off into my usual nightmares.

"Stop, you're hurting me! Please NO!" I wake up in a cold sweat, looking around to see where I am. I throw the covers off and place my head in my hands. _Will it ever end?_ I then slowly get out of bed to join Zoe on the sofa.

"You know he can't hurt you." Zoe looks at me.

"The pain, it feels so real," I whisper, staring straight ahead at the blank TV.

"It will get better," she says as she passes me a cup of tea. "You just have to stay strong and fight it, it's not real."

Zoe touches my shoulder as she passes by, heading back to bed.

I pull out my laptop, too scared to go back to sleep, and continue working on the article. I notice Cary has sent over the photos from the night which look great. I'm really happy with all of my information that I've gathered, and I know that the report is going to turn out impressive.

When the sun finally rises, I get dressed and head to the kitchen for breakfast.

Zoe has left for work already, so I spend all day finishing my article and email it over to Rob. I ring my mum to see how everyone is, but I don't mention Nick; there's nothing to tell. Once I get off the phone, I start getting ready. I stand in front of the mirror and take a deep breath, only to feel my body start trembling.

"Nick is here!" Zoe calls, causing me to jump. She enters my room not a moment later, clearly knowing I would need her support just to make it out of my bedroom.

"I can't do this Zoe." I shake my head as she enters.

"Take a deep breath," she tries to calm me. "If it makes you any better, I think Nick is just as nervous."

I suck in some air and relax a little.

"Okay."

I walk into the living room and see that Nick is looking out the window, like the last time I saw him in our house. As I walk closer to him, he turns around and cracks a smile.

"You look beautiful, Kim," he compliments me, and I feel that fluttering feeling inside my stomach. _What is wrong with me!_

"Thank you." I smile back as he makes his way out the door.

"Kim, I'm home all night if you need me." Zoe walks over to me. "You will be fine."

I take one more deep breath and follow him out.

We arrive at a beautiful restaurant which I already know I'm never going to afford, the driver opens my door.

"Thank you," I say, giving him a smile.

"Thank you Brian," Nick says to him.

I follow Nick into the restaurant which is just as beautiful on the inside, we are seated in a booth in the corner which I like because no one can see us, the waiter hands me the menu and walks away.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Nick asks.

Looking over my menu, I say. 'Yes, just seeeing if there is something I like."

The waiter brings over a bottle of red wine "Thank you, " I say to the waiter.

"What would like to eat?"

"Ummmm, I don't even know what half the things are on here." I answer feeling confused."

Nick starts laughing. "What would you like to eat?"

"You can choose for me, pleases."

"I'll just let the waiter know then." He walks off and starts talking to another man who looks like the manager of the restaurant, the waiter comes and places the bottle of wine and two glasses on the table.

"How is your article coming along?"Nick asks as he sits down again.

"Good, I've written most of it, but had to stop to write the charity event." His gaze fixed on me. "How is work?" I ask.

"It's work, phone calls, meetings and more meetings." He drinks his wine.

"Busy, busy." I smile back at him.

"Yes, it is, and I will never complain about that."

The waiter brings over our food, Nick choose a chicken wrapped with bacon and some vegetables for me. The waiter asks if there is anything else we would like. Nick waves at him and he leaves.

"Have you got family here?" Nick asks, pulling his napkin over his legs.

"Yes, my mum and dad live just outside the city and my grandparent live with them, and my brother and his wife about five minutes away. I try to visit at the weekends, but with work being so busy I've not had the chance to go." I stop to take a sip of wine. "I'm hoping to go down soon, my brother and wife are about to have a baby and I have a bag full of clothes and toys for my niece."

"I think this is the most relaxed you have been with me, I thought that I would have to fight you for a conversation." he laughs.

"I've talked to you before."

The waiter comes over and picks up our empty plates.

"Yes, for an interview, but every time I have tried after you have given me the cold shoulder." He smiles at me as he moves in closer and tries to touch my arm, I move back before he can.

"Would you like any tea/coffee?" he asks.

"No thank you." I give him a smile. "I think that is enough for me."

I stand up to get my things together. Nick walks over to pay for dinner, and I grab my coat

"Let me." Nick's voice is behind me.

"No thank you, I can put it on." I reply, taking my coat from him.

Leaving the restaurant, I turn to face Nick, "I had a nice time."

"But" Nick asks, looking for the car.

"But I don't want a relationship, a casual fling, I want nothing."

"Why?"

"I'm just" I pause, thinking about what to say "not interested in you like that, sorry."

Nick looks at me, but says nothing as Brian has pulled up in front of us.

We arrive back at my apartment, "I had a lovely time Nick, and I just think that this is where we should stop now." looking up at him.

"But you have not even given me a chance."

"I really don't think that you and I will work." Opening the door, I turn around. "Bye Nick."

"Kim, thank you I had a lovely dinner."

Shutting the door behind me, I lean against it, taking a deep breath.

"How was it?" Zoe asks, I drop down next to her.

"Nice, but I really can't do the whole dating thing. I did tell him that I'm not interested, but for some reason I get the feeling that he's not going to stop there."

"I like him." Zoe says.

"I know that, but it's me that has to like him, not you," I say.

I love springtime in Chicago; the air fresh, clean, I put on a floral dress, wedges and my hair down in loose waves. I get to work, say hello to Rob I walk past his office. At my desk are some beautiful roses.

Kim,

Would you like to have lunch?

Nick

I lean back in my chair. What is he doing? I ask myself.

"You okay?" Opening my eyes, I see Rob sitting in front of me. "You want to talk?"

" I don't know where to start Rob."

"How about there" he says, pointing to the flowers.

I tell Rob about Nick and how he seems not to be taking no for an answer.

"Are you saying no because you're scared he will hurt you or are you saying no because you're worried about what he will think when he knows?"

"Honestly, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. Plus I don't think I am ready to date someone of his... status, he's Nick Webb."

"True he's Nick Webb, but he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"What do you think Rob?"

"Give him a chance, tell him about what happened. Two things can happen. One he will still want to date you or two he might leave you alone, and that way you'll know where you stand." He looks at me "Kim, go to lunch, then take the afternoon off and get your head together."

"Fine, I'll go, but going to tell him I have to think about it."

"Good, there is something else. The editors loved your article on the charity event and we're hoping that you will do another one on Friday."

"I would love to" I say, excited to be given the opportunity.

"You might change your mind, it's Nick Webb's cancer charity event."

"Oh, " I look up at Rob "No, it's fine, a reporter can't let her personal feelings get in the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Great, will see you tomorrow." Rob smiles at me and walks away.

Looking through my bag for my phone.

Nick,

Lunch would be nice

There is a café in front of my workplace good with you?

Kim.

I open up the envelope to see who and what I have to cover at the event; there are a lot more people coming to the event than the last.

Kim

Cannot wait

12.00pm

Nick

Putting my phone away, I start researching the event. The charity raises money for cancer patients and hospitals to research on finding a way to help. Nick started the charity when his grandfather passed away 3 years ago. Looking at the pictures I can see that Nick loved his grandfather, he's in all the pictures; they have the same bone structure and those beautiful hazel eyes.

Lunch time comes around very quickly. I pick up my things and head over the road, straightening out my dress.

"Miss Turner" I hear my name from behind me.

"Yes." I turn around.

"Letter." The man hands me an envelope.

I open it to see more pictures of me and Nick at dinner and me coming to work this morning.

LEAVE HIM ALONE

I look around to see if I can see anyone.

"Zoe when you get home, we need to talk, I'll be home about 2ish." I leave Zoe a voice mail.

Walking into the café, I see Nick sitting at a table in the back.

"You look beautiful Kim" he says, pulling out my chair for me.

"Thank you. You look... Very casual today." I say

"I thought I would dress down, so that my suit didn't scare you away." He starts to laugh.

The waitress comes over and takes our order.

"So how is work?" he asks.

"Good, I have another event on Friday you might even be there." I smile at him as our food arrives.

"So you can't be my date?"

"Sorry."

"You okay? You looked a little lost outside."

"Yeah. Researching all morning. So my brain is a bit slow."

"So you have been looking into me even more," he says, curling his lip into a smile.

" I need to know all I can, and you have found things about me, like where I live." I reply, raising my eyebrows.

"Well to my surprise you are hard to find information on; a lot of it seems to be protected." He raises his eyebrows back at me.

"Protected, for good reason." I reply, looking out the window. "Why are you not taking no for an answer?"

"Like I told you before, if I want something I work hard for it." I smile back at him, as I don't really know what to say to him.

My phone rings as Nick starts to talk again.

"Sorry, it's my boss," I say, answering the phone. "Hello Rob"

"Sorry to disturb you, Kim, I've received an email from the New York Post; they are approaching you about a job."

"It's the first I've heard about." I say, surprised.

"I hope that I am not losing you."

"Don't worry Rob, I'm not leaving." I see Nick tense his body at my words.

"Good, was a little worried."

Putting my phone away, I have a quick look around the café, to see if I can see anyone suspicious.

"Sorry about that," I say, drinking my tea.

"Everything okay?"

"Rob got worried I was leaving the paper. A job offer has come from New York."

"You aren't taking it?' Nick's voice changes, more hard toned.

When I shake my head he says. "That's good I get to see you more.' He has a huge smile on his face.

Pushing back my chair. "I'm just going to order some more tea. Would you like anything?"

Nick looks up at me, in surprise.

"What?" I continue. "No one's ever offered before?"

I stand in the queue looking at the board and feeling Nick staring at me. The waiter tells me that he will bring it over to us.

"So, Mr Webb what do you want?" I demand, sitting down, again.

"I'm was going to say that you don't have a boyfriend, so I was hoping that you could give us a go."

"What? Chicago's hottest man wants to date me? You don't even know me."

"Well, you have not given me the chance," Nick bites back.

"You and I live very different lives, mine is quite private and yours is not."

"So you're saying no because of my not so private life." I look up him, the sun shining on his beautiful hazel eyes.

"There are parts of my life I don't want the public to know."

"Tell me then and I will pay anything to keep them private."

"Maybe when you find out, you won't want to be with me."

"I don't think that is possible. You have put some sort of spell on me since the day I first saw you."

"If I say leave it and leave me alone, will you?"

Nick gazes intently at me."No, I won't. I saw you in that office and I knew then that you were the one for me."

"You don't even have a girlfriend long enough to know what one is."

"Maybe because I was waiting for you to come into my life. I will persevere until you finally give in and tell me what is going on." His voice is serious.

"Kim," looking up I stop him.

He stops as I look up.

"Nick, I really can't do this I'm sorry. I don't want a relationship with you or anyone." I stand up."So please leave me alone." Not waiting for an answer, I leave.

Getting back home I head to the fridge for some wine.

"Hey, how was your day?" Zoe asks, sitting on the sofa.

"Don't even ask," I say, joining her.

"How was lunch?" Zoe whispers.

"How did you know?"

"Nick called and told me that you blew him off again."

"Why are you helping him? I don't get it."

"Don't get mad at me, I like him and I think he would be good for you. What happened 6 months ago I lost my best friend, your parents lost their daughter and you brother lost his sister. We all want you back." Zoe turns to face me "Kim, I miss you and I just want the old you back."

"Why now? Why Nick?"

"Kim, three months ago you came out or your room and said that you was going back to work and that you were not going to be a victim any more, I thought then that you were coming back to us. You had your first interview and you knew that there was going to be some physical contact when you had to shake hands. Yes it takes time for you to feel comfortable with just shaking hands but I know that you are getting there and I will help you all the way." Zoe takes a deep breath "As for Nick, you seem to have him locked onto you, I've spoken to him a few time and he is so involved, its not even funny. You have been rude to him and he still comes back for more. He wants to know everything about you."

"Well someone out there does not want us together." I pass her the pictures.

"What the hell is this?" The shock on her face says a million things.

"That's what I want to know. Rob is coming over tomorrow and I'll see what he thinks," I say, sipping on my wine.

"STAY AWAY... What's that mean?"

"Don't know, but do I really want to add more to my life. A life, that I don't have in my hands 100% yet," I say looking at her,

"Kim I'm here to help and you know I am."

"I know," I tell her." But this is still a big decision for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally finding the strength to get out of bed from the same crappy night. I get dressed as Rob said that he would be over just after lunch to talk about the pictures.

"Kim, I'm going to work." Zoe stands at the door wearing her scrubs.

"You home for dinner?" I ask, as I curl my hair.

"Yep, David is coming over to so make extra." She says leaving my room.

"Sure," yelling back at her.

Sitting on my bed, I pull out the pictures from my bag. The thought of someone following me even knowing things about me creep's the hell out of me; I've kept myself to myself who would want to do this. A knock on the door breaks my thought.

"Hi Rob, come in," dressed in his usual suit, which I wish I could adjust for him so that it would fit him better.

"How have you been?" he asks, sitting on the sofa.

"Good. Would you like some coffee?" walking over to the kitchen.

"Black please. So Kim what is going on?"

Walking over to the sofa "I think I have a stalker," putting the coffee on the table "but I don't know why I would have one." I show Rob the pictures.

"Do you think that it Zoe, playing a funny joke on you?" Rob asks while flicking through the pictures.

"I really did think it was her, until I showed them and she was just as shocked as me," looking at Rob "and she is trying so hard to get me and Nick together, why would she want me to stay away."

"Kim, it could be someone that Nick knows." I did think of that but, why?

"Why? We are not together so why would anyone care."

"Well, maybe they think that you are standing in their way," Robs voices harden "Maybe, you need to talk to him about those."

"Really, I'm trying to stay away."

"Look, sweetheart, I think that it would be best." Rob drinks the last bit of his coffee "I think changing your routine might be a good idea."

"NO," saying almost demanding "I'm not becoming a victim again, I finally got the courage to leave my apartment, and I'm not hiding again."

"Are you sure about this?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, I can't hide anymore, Rob." I take a deep breath in.

"Well, I must say that you are doing much better, and you know that you can fight this," Rob stands up and puts his cup on the table, "think about talking to Nick."

"See you tomorrow Rob," opening the door.

"Bye Kim."

The day went by quickly being busy with work stuff to do and cleaning the apartment, David was already over coming straight from work.

I started on dinner knowing that Zoe would want to eat early.

Zoe comes home looking exhausted "Hey," I say passing her some wine.

"Hi, some people I really wonder how they do things that end them up in hospital." She smiles at me.

"One of these days I'm going to interview you and get all the funny stories."

"Weird more than funny, I'm hoping in the shower." Zoe says walking to her room.

I continue with dinner, putting the garlic bread singing along to Adele.

Zoe runs out of her room at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"I've got it," opening the door "Nick," she says with excitement.

The plate from my hand drops into the sink, the sound makes me jump. I hold my balance by leaning against the worktop.

"Come in," I hear Zoe say.

"Thank you, for inviting me to dinner," his voice soothing as he talks.

I feel Zoe walking up behind "Be nice."

Taking a deep breath I turn around "Hello Nick," giving a small forced smile. His dressed in a black suit looks as though he has come straight from work.

"Hello, these are for you," passing me some beautiful white roses.

"Thank you... there are beautiful." Taking the flowers of him "would you like a drink?" be nice be nice I tell myself over and over again.

"Please," taking his jacket off and nicely placing it on the armchair.

Heading towards the kitchen to get Nick his drink, I give Zoe the evil eye on what she had done, and she just laughs at me.

Giving Nick his glass of wine, "So how are you?"

"Good, busy with work." Nick takes the glass from me.

"That's good. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Walking over to the table to set the plates

Everyone sits and the table and I pour everyone some wine, Zoe gives me and smile and nods her head towards Nick.

"So you did you two meet?" Nick asks breaking the stares between me and Zoe.

"It's a funny story," Zoe starts.

"Funny you stole my red glitter card," I start laughing "We met in middle school and we had to make a Valentine's day card. I had a red glitter card for my heart and she stole it, I told her it was mine, but Nooooo her card was far more important. The next I had a Valentine's Day card in my drawer from Zoe saying she was sorry. She has been best friends since."

"Wow, that long. How about you David how did you join the group?" Nick asks, grabbing another piece of garlic bread.

"Zoe can answer that one," David says, looking down at his food, he has never been much of a talker, never mind him talking about him and Zoe.

"The normal, girl meets boy, girl tries to get noticed by a boy," she starts waving her hands around.

We spent most of the night talking about old stories of me and Zoe, looking over at Nick listening to every word that is being said, he laughs at thing Zoe is says. Looking at his face, the smile he has which makes me smile looking at him, do I want to give this a chance.

"Kim," my name being called breaks me out of thinking about Nick "remember the first time he came into Chicago," Zoe called laughing from the story.

"Oh my god, it was awful we lasted about half an hour before we went back home." I start laughing at Zoe.

"Why?" Nick looks at me.

I look at him still smiling "Nick you grow up here so you are used to the city life, as we grow up out of the city in a little suburb which was that quiet, we played out on the roads until dark, and my brother didn't help he kept telling us the girls get kidnapped horrible things like that. So we got here and were so scared that Scott was right, we left." I pick my glass up and take a sip of wine.

"Now you live here?"

"Oh, we came back two days later, saying that we were not going to leave until we finished a list we made." I pour myself some more wine and start cleaning up, putting the plates in the sink, as I listen to Zoe talking.

"That's the old Kim."

"Kim, me and David will clean up go sit down," putting the last things is the sink.

"I know what you are doing," grabbing my glass and walking off.

"And you love me for it," she shouts back at me.

I sit down on the sofa next to Nick and put my feet on the table.

"So Mr Webb, what would you like to know?" I turn to look at him as he watches the telly.

"What do you mean?" he asks not taking his eyes off the telly.

"Even I know you have about 100 questions for me, so I'm giving you one question."

"Why do you keep saying no to me?" Nick turns the telly off to face me; I knew this was going to be the question.

"Ummmmm, okay then I will tell you," Nick's body relaxing "I will tell you some of it, I had a very physical abusive relationship and everything still plays in my head." I don't say anything else and drink my wine.

"So you think all men are the same?"

"I gave you one question, but no I do not David is an angel," I look up at him smiling. "Physical contact is very hard for, I don't like being touched Zoe's only now started touching me on my shoulder and that makes me feel funny."

"Is there more to the story?" he leans forward.

"Yes, but I don't like talking about it. So now you have a little idea you might leave me alone." I look at him waiting to see what he will say.

"Can I at least have a chance to prove myself, prove that you can trust me," looking at the floor Nick closes his eyes. "Kim, I promise you now that one day I will marry you," he turns his body to face me " you have me in some kind on transit since I met you, I close my eyes you're there, I have a meeting I think of you, everything I do your there. Even give me a chance to prove I'm right or prove to Zoe, she was wrong."

Zoe's face makes me smile "I'm never wrong." She yells from the kitchen.

"How about, I don't say no but I'm not saying yes and I have some time to think about this." I say this to Nick but look at Zoe as the words leave my mouth.

"I'm away on business for two days, maybe when I come back we can have dinner." Nick seems more relaxed about everything.

"I will let you know." I answer him, not knowing myself yet what I want to do.

Nick leaves after our talks, he said he had to catch an early flight, and Zoe and David went to bed too, it thinks even Zoe knows that I just want to think about this by myself.

The next morning I head to work half an hour early, even though I told Rob I was fine and didn't want to change my routine, I am still a little funny about the fact someone might be following me. The thought brings a shiver to my body.

I get to work and throw my bag in the draw and start up my computer, so that I can finish my article on Nick as Rob wanted it in at the weekend, so I thought that I would finish it today that way on Friday I just have to work on the charity event. I make myself some tea and sit at my desk to see an email from Nick.

**Kim,**

**I know I said I would let you think about what you wanted between us, but I just wanted to email you so that you knew I was thinking about you.**

**Nick**

**Sent iPhone**

I look at the screen thinking about what to say back to him, what do I want to say to him, what do I want between us?

**Nick,**

**I am thinking about what I want between us, you seem to be very clear that you want to give us ago. Still think there must be something wrong with you. There is something inside telling me to run away from this, I do think that it is the fear of getting hurt again.**

**Kim.**

I pull up my article to make sure that I have added all the information that I can, all I need now is a picture of him which I am still waiting for from his PR team.

**Kim,**

**Glad to hear that you are thinking about me. I won't say that I understand the fear you are going through, but if you can give this a chance I can prove that you have nothing to fear.**

**Nick.**

**Sent iPhone**

Hitting reply

**Nick,**

**Don't you have a meeting to get too?**

**Kim**

Typing away on my article, I didn't realize the time I told Zoe I would meet her for lunch before I went to see Dr Smith.

**Kim,**

**Heading in now, I will email you later.**

**Nick**

**Sent iPhone**

**Nick,**

**I am heading out for lunch with Zoe; I don't have email on my phone, so I will think about everything and talk to you later.**

**Bye**

**Kim.**

I meet Zoe at the café by her hospital; her day again is full of stories which make me laugh. I told her about my email conversation with Nick, and of course she is team Nick and tells me to give it ago and trust a little. I love Zoe and I know she would never want anything to happen to be again, but I still double think everything that is happening in my life.

After lunch I head to Dr Smith office a therapist that I have been seeing for a while now and I have to see her at least once a month but more if I need too. Arriving at her office, I take a seat in the waiting room, flicking through a gossip magazine.

"Kim," Dr Smith stands at the doctor holding her notebook, "come in."

I walk into the office and sit down on the big red sofa with beautiful throw pillows.

"How have you been?" She asks, taking a seat on the armchair in front of me.

I pick my head up "I am still getting nightmares, but I really hope they stop soon."

"I can give you something for that if you would like?" Dr Smith writes in her book.

"I really want to try and fight them by myself before I start taking any sleeping pills." I give her a reassuring smile.

"If they get to the stage where you cannot handle them anymore, please tell me." I give her a nod, "How's is everything else?"

"Well, there is this man Nick Webb," I start slowly.

"Nick Webb from Webb Enterprise?" her voice changes into a high pitch.

"Yes."

"Go on," she says, not looking up from her notes. What is she writing is it a bad thing or good thing I ask myself.

I tell Dr Smith everything that's happened from the interview up today.

"Kim, are you ready for a relationship?"

"I don't know, I think I need to be in one to know if I am ready," I can feel my stomach knotting at the thought of it.

"Well, at least you think about this is a positive way. Only you know if you're ready for this, but whatever you are thinking of doing you will need to talk to Nick." She looks up from her notes as she talks to me.

"I suppose I would, if he really wants this to work I think it has to go at the pace I am comfortable with." I look at Dr Smith who smiles at me.

"I am happy that you have come to a place in your life, where you think that you can move forward." Dr Smith stands up and walks me to the door.

"Thank you Doctor, see you next time," I leave the office and sit in my car to text Nick.

**Nick,**

**Hope you had a good meeting.**

**I think that we need to talk so was hoping that you could come over on Thursday for dinner?**

**Kim.**

Before I head back home, I pop into Macys to pick up a few things for the weekend at my mum's I want to pick up more clothes for my niece, I also thought about getting something nice for Jo, my brother's wife. Walking around I see more thing that I want for myself, but that is always the way. I pay for everything that I pick and head back to my car and see that Nick as messaged me back.

**Kim**

**I would love to come to dinner.**

**I am still in a meeting**

**Nick**

I sit in my car looking at the message knowing that if I want to give this ago I have to fight with myself, and push for it. My stomach my stomach knots up at the thought of the conversation that I will be having tomorrow night.

Thursday evening came around very quick and the thought of Nick coming any minute was playing on my mind, a knock on the door makes me take a deep breath.

I open the door to see Nick in jeans and a white Ralph Lauren polo "Hello," come in.

"Hello," he says, walking in, "Smell really nice."

"Thanks, take a seat dinners ready." I walk back into the kitchen and bring the food to the table.

I sit down and look towards Nick, I had thought about my decision all day and I think I made the right one, but only time will tell if I did.

"How was your meeting?" I ask, looking up at him.

He looks over at me with a smile "Not the best I have had."

"Better luck time next," I smile as I have no idea what to say to that I don't even know what the meeting was for.

"I hope so," a small laugh comes to his lips.

Finishing dinner me and Nick sit on the sofa as Zoe and David said they would so the cleaning.

"Nick," starting the conversation "I've been think about this a lot the last two days, and if I say yes, I really need this to happen at my pace."

"Your pace is fine; at least I will have the chance to prove you can trust me." He looks at me, his eyes locked on me.

"I don't know what that pace is, to be honest with you Nick I am pushing myself now to say yes to this." I take a deep breath and lean into the sofa.

"I just want a chance Kim, and I will make sure that you're happy." He leans back.

I turn to face him "Let's give it a go then." His smile says it all.

"You will not regret it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Please get off me, you're hurting me," his weight, making me fight for my breath, trying to fight my way out, taking a deep breath I wake up. Opening my eyes, I throw the covers off me and getting myself together, I pick up my laptop bag and then head to the sitting room, "What are you doing here?" I say, finding Nick sat on the sofa.

"Zoe told me that you wake up around this time and when I asked if I could come over, she said yes. I'm building the trust." He answers my question as I walk over to the sofa; he stands up as I get closer dressed in gray Nike joggers and plain blue T-shirt, I tilt my head up to see his face.

"Thank you." I really don't know what else to say to him.

The sound of the door opening makes me look away from him.

"Just wanted to see you are okay," Zoe says, popping her head out of her bedroom.

"Good, go back to bed," I give her a smile and a nod to reassure her I'm fine.

"I made you some hot milk, they say it helps you go to sleep." He passes me a mug.

"Thank you," I say as a small laugh comes.

Sitting down I start up my laptop, and Nick continues to watch the history channel.

"So what you got planned for the rest of the evening?" His lips curl into a smile.

"Well, I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon, so I am hoping that your PR team has sent me a picture of you so I can send my article to Rob. Then I am doing some research on people to interview tomorrow," I answer him, typing away.

"You have a list?" He holds out his hand.

As I pass him the list of names and questions, he lets out a small laugh, looking at my laptop. It's on its last legs and will die on me soon, but I can't get rid of it, my grandparents gave it to me when I was on the school paper.

"Finally," I say looking at the pictures they sent me. I choose one, add it to my article and send it over to Rob.

"Do I get to read it?" Nick looks at the screen.

"Of course you do, when it comes out," I say, smiling at him.

"Some of these questions will have the rich people thinking."Nick flicks though the papers.

"Really?" I take the papers off him, worried now."Should I change them?"

"No, leave them, they will just have to think about what to say."

"Oh." I look through my questions, double thinking them now.

"Where are your questions for me?" Nick starts playing with his phone.

"Who said that I am talking to you," I smile "They're in my room"

"The questions for dad, don't bother, he won't be there." His body tenses up.

"Why?" I ask, but am I asking as a reporter? I know that there is something happening between his dad and granddad and as a reporter you want to know. Or am I asking him as a normal person?

"Let's say he's not into charity events." He turns his face.

I look back at him "Nick, tomorrow we are not….us, I am a reporter and that's it."

"Us, what's that meant to mean?" I can see that he's not really happy with what I just said.

"There isn't a status with us yet, I hope you don't mind."hoping he doesn't. I really don't want the world to know that Nick Webb has a girlfriend.

"If that's what makes you comfortable." He looks at me with his beautiful eyes.

That brings a small smile to my face."Thank you," I say. "I will let you go to sleep, Nick, you have a big day tomorrow."

"How about you?"

"Oh, I don't sleep, I will stare out my window looking at the sunrise." I stand up and walk over to the door.

"I am staying here tonight," Nick lies on the sofa.

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows "I think that you have a nice apartment with a very big bed."

"I do, but you're here. Goodnight, Miss Turner." He turns the lamp, off which is on the side table.

"Goodnight Nick." I walk towards my room. As I get to my door, I turn to look at Nick. His long body does not even fit the sofa. I smile at myself and get go to bed.

Working through the night, by the time the sun rises, I have all the information ready the tonight's interview. I get dressed and head to the kitchen, where Nick is making breakfast, "Morning Kim." Nick puts a mug of coffee in front of me.

"Morning." I take a sip of my coffee. "Breakfast smells good."

"What time you coming tonight?" Nick asks, as we sit at the table to eat.

"Five, is when your PR has been booked in. By the way I don't like them, they are so, 'you can't ask this, you can't do that'." pulling a funny face at him.

"They are the best out there, they know how to handle everything." I can see, from the corner of my eye, that he is smiling.

"So if there is dirt on you, they just clean it up."

**"****You could say that." He smiles at me and I wonder what dirt Nick might have.**

Zoe and David come into the kitchen, "Kim you ready, David goes to work in a bit?" Zoe asks pouring herself some coffee.

"I suppose so," I sigh, getting up from my chair and walking over to David. Zoe sits next to Nick at the table.

"Ready?" Nick asks her.

"Kim doesn't like physical contact with anyone. She lets me and her mum touch her arm softly and that's it, but men no way. You can see for yourself."

"Miss Turner, Chicago Post," I say putting out my hand, which shakes the whole time David puts his hand out and I move it before he can touch me.

"Sorry," I say looking up at David.

Twenty minutes in, I'm finally able to shake David's hand, but I'm still trembling.

"How long does this take?" Nick asks Zoe.

"It can take 30 minutes to an hour depending on her," but she's a lot better than she used to be."

"There's more to this story isn't there?" Nick looks over at me.

"Way more Nick, but you have to ask the right questions." Zoe walks up to me "Kim, David has to get to work."

"I can step in," Nick says, standing up from his chair, "That way, I get to touch you, even if its only your hand."

Nick stands in front of me. This will be the first time I would have any contact with him other than the interview, but this time it's different. This time I know he has feelings for me. I look up at him and I get the knots in my stomach telling me to run, but he has a look in his eyes that begs me to trust him.

I put my hand out for him to shake and as he brings his hand out I move it away. "Trust me," Nick whispers to me. I put my hand out again and again, until I finally have the courage to shake his hand. Nick holds onto my hand for a while and softly kisses the top of my hand but I pull away.

"Thank you Nick."My voice is shaking. "You should answer your phone, it's been ringing for a while now."

"Hello." He answers it "I'm with someone." He looks at me. "No need for a press release, I'm on my way." Then he hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket.

"See you tonight, Miss Turner," he says, walking up to me.

"See you tonight." I open the door to let him out.

We arrive at this beautiful hotel, walking through the lobby. I had decided to wear a black maxi dress and Zoe wore a beautiful floral dress one.

"Miss Turner," a member of Nick's PR walks towards me, "you will be in next to see Mr Webb."

"Thank you," I reply and look around to see if I can see any of Nick's family, to talk to while I wait.

"Miss Turner?" My name is called from behind me.

"Yes." I turn around to see another reporter.

"Hello, my name is Neil. I'm from the New York paper." He puts his hand out for me to shake, but I hold back and look at him. "My editors have been reading some of your work and would love to have you at the paper."

"I told my boss, to let them know I'm not interested, sorry." I look to see if Nick is ready to see me.

"Yes, he did contact them, but I was hoping that I could change your mind." He walks alongside me. I could never leave Chicago. This is where my family is.

"Miss Turner, Mr Webb will see you now," the PR women shouts out.

"I'm sorry I'm really not interested and I won't be changing my mind," I say and start walking into the room.

"At least take my card," Neil says. He holds out his hand and I take it from him, giving him a big smile.

I walk into the room and say. "Mr Webb." I hold out my hand.

"Miss Turner." He shakes y hand and sits down.I notice that he has a few of his PR people in the room. I feel they are watching everything that I am doing. I start the interview, asking the questions my editors suggested.

"You started the charity once your grandfather had passed away. Why did you not start it once you had found out he had cancer?" I look up at him waiting for him to give me an answer and all I see is his beautiful smile.

"My grandfather said he didn't want to. When he was alive, he would give money to charity. He had said to me that once he died, I could start a charity up to help others, so that is what I have done." Just by listening to him talk about his grandfather I can feel the love that he had for him.

"Last year you gave all the money to cancer research, are you doing the same this year?" I ask him while I am still writing the answer to the previous question.

His lip curls into a smile, "Yes. What would you do with the money?"

I look up at him as the question takes me off guard, "Well, I would share it out, but it's your charity so it really is up to you what you do with it." I look down at my notes and continue asking the questions, "You're a very close family. Will they be here tonight?"

"Yes, my mother, brother and sister will be, unfortunately my father had something very important to do," his voice is steady, calm.

"Do you enjoy this event?" I look up at him with a smirk.

He starts laughing, "This one yes, others...," he stops talking as his PR team look over at him.

"Miss Turner, your time is up." The woman looks at him.

"Before you go Miss Turner," Nick stops me, "The thing you were saying about sharing what was you thinking?"

I look up at him, "Well, I thought that you could give some to Make a Wish so they can help make dreams come true, or you could start your own up and help cancer parents do something with their families for the last time."

Nick looks at his PR team. "This is why I like individual interviews, they give me ideas. I hope you are taking note of what Miss Turner just said."

Finishing the interview, I go to find Zoe in the hall, which is beautifully decorated with yellow flowers in big vases as a centrepiece on the tables. I find Zoe sitting at a table at the back and join her.

"So, you and Nick?" the smile on her face just says it all.

"Slowly," I say, drinking some champagne.

"I think you are doing very well." Zoe looks over at me "You will get past everything."

Getting into a conversation with Zoe I don't realise that the have started to arrive. Picking up my pen and paper, I start walking around to talk to everyone

You have repetition of 'guests' So- change the last one to 'people'.

Nick walks into the hall with his mother on his arm and his brother and sister following in behind them. I walk towards Nick and his family, hoping to get a word with his mother.

"Mrs Webb." I put my hand out. "So nice to meet you. I'm from the Chicago Post. I was wondering if I could have a quick word."

"Of course," she says, shaking my hand.

Nick stands next his mother with a smile on his face, "Miss Turner this is my sister Thea and brother Patrick."

"Hello." I give a small nod and a smile.

Patrick stands in front of me and grabs my hand to kiss it and before he can, I quickly take it back, "Well since when have reporters been this pretty."

"Mrs Webb, I will be right back. I'm just going to get my pen." I walk away quickly to get my breath back.

"You okay?" Zoe is standing next to me.

"Just need to get my head back to normal." I look over at her and even I know she knows I'm lying.

"Just a heads up, Patrick is coming this way." She nods her head in his direction.

Taking a deep breath I turn around. "Miss Turner, I have not seen you before, is this your first time here?"

"Yes, it is," I say, smiling at him.

"Well, if you are going to be at these kinds of events, I might start showing up more." He moves closer to me.

"Well, I don't know if I will be at all of them." I walk towards my table to sit down.

"So." Patrick sits on the seat next to me. "We are all going out after. Would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you. I don't think my boyfriend would like it."

"Well, if you change your mind or dump our boyfriend, here is my card." He puts the card on the table and walks away.

"Creep," Zoe says as he leaves and I just laugh at her.

I could feel Nick staring at me the whole time Nathan was talking to me. I look over at him and nod to let him know that I am okay, pointing to my phone to see if he has his. He nods his head at me to say yes. I watch him talking to the guests.

I walk back to Mrs Webb to ask a few questions.

"Mrs Webb, sorry about that," giving her a very reassuring smile.

"Call me Evelyn, Mrs Webb is my mother in law,"looking at the women next her and laughing.

I laugh with her, "As you wish Evelyn."

"So what would you like to ask me Miss Turner?" she asks while walking to the table to sit down.

"The charity event is a wonder event, you must be proud of Mr Webb," looking up at Nick as he sits down next to his mother, and I can't help but smile at him.

"I can not even begin to tell you how proud I am of him, with everything that he has done for the family business," she looks over to Nick and places her hand over his.

"You look like a very tight family, is there anything that you could wish?"

"Yes and no. No I don't want anything, but yes for my children I want them to settle down and get married," smiling "I want grandchildren." Still smiling as she look at her children.

"I'm going to quote you on that Mrs Webb."

"Good, maybe a girl can come for Nick," looking over at him.

Not able to stop smiling at her, "I will let you get back to your evening Mrs…. sorry Evelyn," ask I stand up.

Walking back to my table, my name called out makes me turn around.

"Miss Turner, this was left for you at the front desk." The man hands me an envelope. My mood changes within a second, as I know what's inside it. Walking to the corner of the room so that no one can see, I open the envelope and flick through the pictures, me going to work, me and Nick at the café with the words **STAY AWAY** scrawled on them and one of me today at the hotel. Holding my stomach as I feel sick, I start looking around to see if there is anyone that stands out. The only person staring at me is Nick. I give him a smile, which I don't think he is buying.

"Kim, this is getting a little creepy now." Zoe takes the pictures off me and looks through them.

"Tell me about it," I say, pulling my phone out of my bag "I'm going to phone Phil and see if he can come over to talk." Phil has been a friend of my dad's for years now and he works for the Chicago police. He knows about my past and said to call him if I ever needed anything.

Sitting back down at the table I say, "Phil said he will come over later on, so once Nick does his speech we can go."

"You telling Nick that you're leaving?"

"He's got his phone so I will text him." Everyone starts clapping and I realise that Nick is on stage ready to give his speech.

He stands and looks at everyone sitting at their tables, then he looks down at his paper and starts,

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about my grandfather. He was my best friend and I'm thankful to him for making me the man I am today." His body tenses as he talks about the man he looked up to. Nick continues. "He worked every day, even on the days that he could barely get out of bed, that to me showed a man who would not let cancer stand in his way, and even today I am proud of everything he did. When he told me to take over the business, I was worried that I would not do him justice and continue the good work that he had done." He looks up at everyone with a small smile on his lips. "Everyday day he would tell me, you want it, you get it and don't let anyone stand in your way. You might have to fight for some things, but if you believe that is what you want, you fight. Every day I live by those words, every business decision I make I would ask myself what would he do and that's how I believe that the business is still standing." You can hear the sadness in his voice as he remembers his grandfather. "The day he passed away was the worst day in my life, I had lost not just my grandfather, but my mentor, my friend. "He stops and take a deep breath, holding himself together. "But I believe that he is my guardian angel now and is planning my life as it goes along. He is bringing me all the good that comes and is pushing me on to greater things, bringing people into my life who will make me a better man in the future." Nick steps back and look towards his family.

You can see on his face that he misses his grandfather so much. I stand to start clap, but before I do realise that no one else has stood up and quickly sit back down. As Nick walks back to his table. I give him a quick smile. As food is being served me and Zoe are left to go home. I text Nick so that he knows that I have left to go home, just telling him that something had come up.


	6. Chapter 6

We get home and Phil is already there, sitting on the sofa next to David.

"Sorry you had to wait for us," I say, putting my things on the side table.

"It's fine, I just got here too." Phil stands as I walk over to him. "So Kimberley, what's going on, you sounded scared on the phone."

I sit on the sofa next to him and tell him everything that has been happening with the pictures and that I had spoken to Rob about it too. showing him the pictures that I have received.

"Kim, to be honest with you, because there has not been any threat against you, there is not much I can do." Phil hands me the pictures back.

"Really, nothing?" my voice is shaky, thinking that nothing can be done.

"I'm sorry Kim, the only thing that I can say is change the routine, but if you want I can send someone around your work and see if they see anything." Phil looks over at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, Phil. I don't want my parents knowing about this."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Phil says, walking over to the door. "You look good, Kim."

Changing in to my PJs I get into bed and pray for a night where I just sleep.

**No sooner has Phil left than my phone rings. It's Nick.**

**"****Kim, what's going on with you?" he asks, sounding worried. **

**"****Nothing, I'm just a little stressed." I sink into the sofa and close my eyes.**

**"****Kim, talk to me." His voice is calm.**

**"****If you must know, I have someone following me, sending me pictures."**

**"****What? And you thought that I didn't need to know?" His voice is louder than before.**

**"****I don't even know what's happening myself so what am I meant to tell you?" I feel myself getting angry. "But if you need to know something, they want me to stay away from you. So maybe if you would have just left me alone from the start, this would not be happening," I say, my voice getting louder and louder as the words leave my mouth.**

**"****Is that what you really want?" His voice has gone quiet again.**

**"****Yes." The word is out, before I can think about it. I cut the phone.**

**"****Kim," Zoe says. I shoot her a look and she is silent.**

**I walk over to the door, open it and walk, wearily, to my room.**

**I lie down on my bed and look at the ceiling. I think about my life and how I have lost it. Zoe walks in and lies down next to me, "Nick is only tying to help." She turns on her side.**

**"****I know, the word just came out and I'm too tired to have that conversation with him right now," I say, slowly turning to face her.**

**"****I think going to your parents tomorrow, will give you a break from thinking about all this and hopefully you can relax." Zoe smiles at me. "You going to be okay if I go to bed?"**

**"****Yeah, you go." **

**Zoe stands up and walks towards the door. "Good night," I say that hoping it will be, for a change." She smiles at me and leaves.**

**Changing in to my PJs I get into bed and pray for a night where I just sleep.**

**I am having the same nightmare, the weight on top of me, the pain in my side. Taking a deep breath, I wake up from the replay. I look over at my alarm clock, 3.45am. I rub my eyes and get out of bed. Picking up my laptop, I head into the sitting room, only to find Nick there once again, just like the other morning.**

**"****What are you doing here?" I ask, walking towards the sofa where he is sitting.**

"We had a small disagreement and you sounded so stressed." He passes me some tea as I sit down.

I pull out my laptop and my notes to start writing up my work, I lean back into the sofa and close my eyes, trying to get my thoughts together.

"Kim, are we in a relationship or not?" Nick looks at me, waiting for me to say something.

"My head is saying yes, this can work, but my heart has five walls in front of it." I turn to face my laptop.

"I thought I was building a trust between us." Nick has been trying and I can see that.

"Nick, I am trying to keep my promise. I am so tired. I sleep two, maybe three hours a day. I thought that I could do this, but," I pause to think of how to say the next part, "I just don't have the energy to fight with my brain and do everything else that comes in my way."

"How about you fight with your brain, and I can help with everything else?" he says giving me a smile.

"Why are you so desperate for us to work?" My question seems to take Nick by surprise.

"I have had people around me that have been in love for 20 plus years, and they have always said 'Nick you will find the right girl for you and when you do, you will just know.'" Nick looks at me and his hazel eyes stare into mine. "And when I saw you for the first time I finally knew what they were all talking about, the feeling of finding someone you want to spend a life with."

I stare back at Nick not really knowing what to say to that, a small smile comes to my lips.

"What are you working on?" Nick asks, breaking the silence.

"My article from tonight, but first I have to email the New York paper and say thank you for the offer, but no."

"When did they ask you?" he asks, watching the telly.

"At the event tonight," I answer him, typing away,.

"Really," Nick moves around on the sofa.

I work on my email as Nick watches the history channel. I reread it to make sure that I sound professional enough, then hit send.

"Your speech was beautiful Nick, you could tell how much you looked up to him." I shift my body so that I am facing him.

"Thank you." He turns to face me "What did Nathan want? I would have stopped him, but I was respecting your wishes that we are not a couple." I could tell that he was annoyed, as his voice had changed.

"He just wanted to know if I wanted to go out with him and his mates after the event, I said no and that my boyfriend would not be happy about it." I could see a small smile on his face.

"What did he say?"

"He gave me his card, and said to call him if things don't work out with my boyfriend. I left the card on the table." His smile gets a little bigger " I have read about your brother, and I am not a fan of him at all, so I'm hoping I don't have to see him much." I turn to my laptop again and continue writing.

"Kim." Nick moves his body. "Can I ask you something?" My hands freeze on the keys, I know that he'll ask something else about my past but 'm just not sure what I want to tell him.

"Sure." My voice comes out shaky.

"The person that did this?" Even Nick's voice is low as if even he doesn't want to know. I sit there thinking what I want to say to him, then taking a deep breath I start.

"His name is James. We were together just over four years. One day everything changed, I have no idea what had happened to him, he became this dark person, not the James I had fallen in love with." I stop as I really don't know how much more I want Nick to know just yet. "We went out one night dancing and this bloke came up behind me to dance, I said no and walked away. When we got home, James pushed me against the wall and grabbed my throat." I take a breath as thinking about it makes my body shiver. "He said that if he saw me dancing with another man, it would be the last thing I would ever do . The next morning he brought me flowers and said he was sorry. I was in love with him and didn't think twice about it. I thought it was a one time thing, but I was wrong, very, very wrong. He would hit me for little things, I wore the wrong dress, or I had my hair down, I spent too much time with Zoe. He would never hit my face, as people would start asking was always my body, my legs, anything that could be covered." I look up at Nick who has his hands in a fist and I can see the anger on his face. " I had that much fear of him that I was too scared to tell anyone, even Zoe. I was scared what he would do if he found out." My voice is too shaky for me to carry on with the rest of the story "I'm sorry," I walk towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me and I cry. The tears come as I think about, what James had done to me, what the man I loved had done to me. Washing my face I head back into the sitting room and sit back down.

"Kim, you don't have to carry on," I don't think that Nick wants to listen to anymore, "but can I ask how long ago this was?"

"Six months ago."

Nick doesn't say anything back to me, he just looks at me. I reach over to the table to get my tea.

"Kim?" His voice is soothing and soft.

"Yeah?" I turn around.

"Your back, are those some of the scars?" He points to my back.

"Quickly pulling my top down, I pull the blanket on top of me." You don't need speech marks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Nick leans into the sofa and closes his eyes, I have the feeling that this is too much, even for Nick.

"What you got planned for the weekend?" He says, changing the subject.

"Nothing, I have dinner at mums."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Sure, why not."

"Can I see the pictures?" He leans forward.

I pull out the pictures from my bag and pass them to him; he doesn't say anything to me as he flicks through them. I finally finish with my article. I switch the laptop off; I fall into the sofa and close my eyes.

"Tried?" Nick asks.

"Very, sleepless nights are starting to catch up," I say, turning to face him.

"You know he can't hurt you."He leans his face into mine and looks at me.

"He can't, but nightmares can, pain can. One day they will stop. I just have to keep fighting until that day comes." I gaze into his eyes, at a man that could run off any time he wanted to but is still here. "I totally understand if this is too much for you, I bet even you didn't think that a past could be so bad."

"I'm not going to leave you ever, I will try my hardest to make sure that you never feel pain like that again." Nick gives me a smile which I smile back.

The time goes a lot quicker with Nick here. Morning comes around and he is in the shower, so that he can get to his meeting straight from here.

"Hey Kim." Zoë walks into my room.

"Ready to go?" I ask her with a smile.

"Yeah, David's just getting ready. How are you?" Zoe asks, knowing that Nick was here last night.

"I'm good, for the first time in a while I'm good," Nick walks up behind Zoe, with his hair wet from the shower and only his trousers on. Zoe looks at me with a smile and mouths the word wow, and I start laughing.

"Do you have a hair dryer?" Nick asks, walking into the room, as he dries his hair with the towel. You can tell the he does boxing as his body is lean, his arms muscular which you could never tell in the clothes that he wears. He has a mark on the lower part of his abs which looks like a birthmark.

"Yeah, I'll just get it for you," I say, walking towards the dresser.

"Be out here when you're ready to go." Zoe points to the living room.

"Cool, won't be long," I shout back at her.

"Here you go," I say as I turn around. Nick stands in front of me and the smell of my Body Shop coconut body wash hits me. I look up at him and smile "So this is what you hide under your shirt?"

"I don't hide it, you have never asked to see it."The smile on his face makes me laugh.

"Well, I have never needed to see it, but I'm not complaining."

Nick slowly brings his hand up and moves the hair away from my face. I take a deep breath in.

"You can trust me," Nick whispers to me."You look beautiful, Kim." Nick moves back and gives me a smile, standing in front of the mirror as he dries his hair. I sit on my bed, watching Nick get ready as I put all the things together for my niece. I stand up in front of him and fix his tie for him, looking at his soft gentle eyes which are looking straight back at me. I see that Nick will do anything to make this work between us.

We walk out to the living room. "Let's go then," I say to Zoe and David.

"Can you let me know when you get to your parents?" Nick walks alongside me.

"Of course I can," I say, smiling at him.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a beautiful day when I arrive my parents, who are in the garden. My dad wanted to have a BBQ to show off his new grill and thought this was the prefect time. I texted Nick to let him know that I had got to my parents.

**"****Kimberly," my Mum shouts, as I walk towards her. My mother is wearing the same sky blue maxi dress that she wears every time we have a BBQ. Even though I bought her a new one, she will still only wear the one my dad got her the day he surprised her by remembering their anniversary, and taking her out to dinner.**

"Hello, mum," I say, giving her a smile. I have missed my mum, I've not seen her for a while, as I had the event to cover for work.

"Hello, Zoe." Mum says, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "David, handsome as ever,"

"Hello, Jane you look beautiful as ever," David says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how is work?" My mum asks, giving me one of her smiles.

"Good, I can't complain," I say, laughing at her .I look over at Zoe, who quickly turns to face David. I find that a little strange."So where is my beautiful niece?" I ask, looking around the garden, "And where is dad?"

"He is busy in the kitchen getting the food ready to cook, your niece is sleeping. How is everything else?" Her question takes me aback. 'Everything else.' What's that mean?

"All good, mum. I'm going to say hi to dad," I say, walking away from her.

Standing by the door to the kitchen I watch my dad fussing over the sauce. He's a man that needs everything to be perfect. Taking a spoon of the sauce, he gives it a taste and smiles, "Prefect."

"Hello, dad." I walk into the kitchen. "It looks great as always," I remark, as I stand next to him.

"Kimberly, so nice to see you looking so happy." Dad passes me a beer. "Lets get the food outside." He picks up the tray and heads outside. He has never been the same with me since what happened with James. He feels that he's let me down and didn't protect me omit. No matter what I say to him, he does not believe me when I say that I am fine.

"One day he will hug you so hard, that you both are going to feel like a ton has been lifted off you." Who I saying this? Is she thinking it? You need to show us who it is.

"Hi, Scott," I say to my brother, who is standing next to me.

"You know, he just misses you." He looks at me with a small smile. "I miss you too."

"I know," I say, looking at him. "So where is my niece?"

"Here she is." My beautiful sister-in-law walks into the kitchen. You could never tell that she had a baby a week ago. I feel so jealous.

"Jo, you look great," I tell her, walking over to her, looking at my niece. "So lucky that she looks like you Jo." I smile at her.

"What that meant to mean?" Scott shouts at me.

"I still don't see how Jo said yes to you," I say, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Well," he starts.

"Yes, I know it was your piercing green eyes." I stop him.

"You want to hold her?" Jo asks me.

"Please." I take her in my arms and walk outside to sit on the bench, just looking at how beautiful she is. Scott comes to sit next to me.

"Scott she is beautiful, and Kathlyn is perfect," I say, giving him a smile.

"Well, you nagged us long enough, what choice did we have?" Scott laughs at me. As soon as I knew that they were having a girl, I phoned Jo every week saying they had to name her Kathlyn.

"So Kim, we hear you have met someone." His over protective voice sounds harder than normal.

"I'm going to kill Zoe," I say, angry at her when I told her not to say anything.

"The only reason she told us was because, she sees a difference in you. Kim you look happier." I don't look at Scott.

"Scott, you have to help me, your dad thinks I know about a BBQ," I start laughing at David's face.

"Only dad would take on more than he can handle." Scott shakes his head.

Walking around the garden, I talk to Kathyln about life and how I am going to spoil the hell out of her.

"Kimberly, sweetheart." My mum walks up behind me. "You have a visitor, he's talking to your father." My mum is smiling.

Looking down the garden I stare for a while to make sure that it is really him that I see. It brings a small smile to my lips, but do I really want Nick here?

"He seems lovely, sweetheart," My mum looks at me, as she takes Kathlyn. "Kimberly, follow your heart." Then she walks back down to the house.

I stand there for a while to get my head around Nick being here. Mum says follow my heart. But it is hard to hear what it is saying when I have five walls built in front of it. Nick starts walking towards me, I take a deep breath and walk towards him.

"Hey." I look at him, "Thought you had lunch with your mum?"

"I said, I have lunch with a mum," he says, smiling at me, "Zoe invited me a few days ago."

"Of course she did," I say,looking over at my family, who are all watching us.

"Plus I have not had a BBQ in a while." He stops to take a sip of his beer and I can't help laughing. "I'm going to make this work," he adds, looking straight at me.

"I can see you will try, but can we not talk about this here, please?" I take the beer off him.

"Sure." He moves closer to me, "But I'm going to be the last man you fall in love with Kim." I look up at him not knowing what to say. He is so sure that we are going to work, that's he's the one for me.

"Hungry?" I ask to get my mind thinking of something else.

"Very." The corner of his lip curls into a smile. Shaking my head, I walk towards Zoe.

"I'm going to kill you," I tell her as she hides behind David.

"Kim sorry, but I thought maybe." She stops and smiles. "You're happy and I want it to stay that way."

I roll my eyes at her and drink the beer, which I took off Nick. Dad yells out to everyone to come get their food.

"I don't like him," Scott says, sitting down next to me.

"I know you're scared that I'm going to get hurt again. I am, too. I have to try, Scott, otherwise I'm never going to get past this." I take a bite of my hotdog.

"I know, but that does not mean I have to like him."

"No you don't," I answer him back with a tone.

"You promise me one thing, any sign its going wrong, you run." Scott turns to face me and I can see that big brother look.

"I promise," I say looking at him. I give him a smile.

Being around my family reminds me how much I have missed them and that I have to come down more often.

It is late when we finally decided to leave and head back home. David and Zoe go back together and I join Nick in his car. Connecting my iPhone I flick through my music. In the end I just hit the shuffle button and just see what comes on.

"I think I have approval from your family?" Nick looks over at me.

"It might take Scott more than a day," I say, giving him a small smile.

"True," he answers me looking back at the road.

"I didn't think you knew how to drive," I say, giving him a smile, "As I have only ever seen you in the car with Brian."

"I can drive, I just don't," He replies, turning the music down. Then he looks at me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Please nothing about James, please nothing about James, I repeat in my head.

"I didn't see any of Zoe's family today," he asks, tapping his finger on the steering wheel to Beyoncé.

"We won't, maybe when Zoe gets married her mum might come," I say, looking over at him. "Her dads a dead beat, who walked out on her when she was 3. She has always said that when she gets married my dad will walk her down the aisle, he has always treated her like a daughter." Picking up my phone I to the skip the next song.

"What about her mum?"

"Her mum found a boyfriend and moved to Seattle when Zoe was 16. Zoe didn't want to go so my parent said she could live with them." I look out the window. "Her mum didn't even come to her graduation, which made me feel really bad for her."

"She is more than a friend to you, more of a sister. I can see why she is so protective over you." His voice is calm and soft.

"If this had happened to her, I would be the same, pushing her to find someone again." Looking out the window I see that we have arrived back home.

"Kim, this is for you." David passes me an envelope as he opens the door.

"This person knows where I live." I look at Zoe, feeling sick at the thought that this person can come to my home, anytime. Walking towards the sofa, I open the envelope and find pictures of us at my parents today. On a picture of me and Nick are scrawled the words **IT WON'T LAST. M**y body tenses up thinking that someone is so creepy that they would find out where I live.

"Can I see them, please?" Nick asks, putting his hand out.

"Kim, you're not alone we are all here for you." David ensures me.

"I'm on nights next week." Zoe looks at David.

"You can stay at mine," Nick says. I look up in surprise. "I don't want you to be alone."

I don't answer and take the pictures of him.

"This person is telling me to leave you, so you have any crazy ex-girlfriends that I need to know about?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I don't think so," he says, pulling his phone out.

"Oh really, sexy millionaire playboy has no crazy women after him." I smile at him.

"First of all, I was never a playboy and second I don't think so. I'm just going to phone my lawyer." He walks off into the kitchen.

"He's hiding something, and I will find out," I tell Zoe.

"David, see if you can hear anything," Zoe pushes him of the sofa.

"So what do you think?" Zoe moves closer to me.

"I'm going to do a lot of research and just ask him and see what he says." I look over at Nick.

David comes to join us on the sofa. "All I can hear is the name Britney."

"See, this is what happens, when you push me to date a guy we don't know anything about."

"Oh, shut up, you and I both know that's he's head over heels for you," she says, pointing at Nick who is looking over at me.

"Yeah, and now I have a stalker," I say, laughing at her. Why am I laughing? Inside I am shitting myself wondering what all this means.

"Well, all relationships have hurdles they have to jump over."

"Or five," I smile.

Nick walks back over to us "Shhhh," I tell Zoe.

"My lawyer is coming over tomorrow, so if you want to have lunch at mine, he's coming about One-ish," Nick says, sitting down next to me. "Can this be James?"

"From prison, I don't think so,"My body tenses at the thought of James. "I'll come for lunch too."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Nick's body relaxes as he turns to me.

"Well, we are going to bed," Zoe says and walks to her room.

"Good night," I say blowing her a kiss. I turn to face Nick, "You can go home if you want."

"No, I much happier being here with you." He gives me one of those lovely smiles.

"Well, I will let you have a few hours' sleep then," I say, standing up to go to my room, "Goodnight Nick."

"Good night, Kim." Nick turns the lamp off and pulls he blanket over him.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally finding the courage to get out of bed, I pick up my laptop and open the door to see Nick sat on the sofa watching telly. He stands up as he sees me. The door behind him opens and Zoe walks over to me.

"Kim, you're so pale. Was it the strangling nightmare again?" Zoe goes to rub my arm, but I pull away.

"I couldn't breathe, I had to fight for air." The tears build up, and I'm trying hard to hold them back.

"He can't hurt you, I won't let him." Zoe stands in front of me and looks straight into my eyes. "You are strong, you will fight this." Over her shoulder, I see Nick staring at me in horror.

"I'm trying," I say, walking towards the sofa. "Go back to bed, Zoe. I have a very handsome man to take care of me." I smile at her as she stares at me.

Sitting on the sofa, I pull the blanket over me.

"Good night guys," Zoe says as she walks back to her room.

"You okay?" Nick asks, still standing up.

"I suppose so," I reply, looking up at him, not sure what he is thinking. "You can sit down, Nick."

"That's what I want with you Kim." Nick stares at me, "I want, what you have with Zoe. To be able to talk to me about your nightmares, your feelings."

His words send a shiver through my body, but I don't know why. "Zoe's been there from the start, she knows everything that happened, I think she." I pause to think what to say next without hurting his feelings.

"Tell me, Kim. I'm not going anywhere."

"Nick, I didn't think you were, I just don't know if I am ready to re live what happened," I say, pulling out my laptop out of my bag. "I want to tell you, but I just cant do it."

"When you are ready." His hand slowly moves some of my hair away from my face. "I thought you handed all your work in." He looks over at the screen.

"I did, just looking for something." turn to him. "Who's Britney?"

"Really?" His toned changes.

"You can tell me or google can, and for some reason you think she could be the one following me." I start typing in the search bar.

"She is an ex-girlfriend, we dated for about four months. I broke up with her because she was always asking me to buy this and buy that, then I found out she was the one telling the press where we were and what we were doing. That kind of thing I don't like. The break up didn't really go over that well." Nick stares at me with those beautiful hazel eyes looking straight at me. A beep from my laptop breaks my concentration.

Looking over at the computer, I open the email sent to me from my friends. I had asked them to look at Nick's family. Ever since his dad didn't come to the event, It was odd that his dad hadn't come to the event and it had been nagging at me, ever since.

"Something wrong?" Nick asks, looking at the screen.

Thinking about what to say to him, not waiting, "Don't be mad, but I found it weird that your dad didn't come to the event. It was annoying me ,so I had to find out?" His whole body tenses up.

"You could just have asked." Standing up, he walks to the kitchen.

"I did and you said nothing," I bit back.

"You asked me as a reporter, then." He turns to look at me. "Are you asking as a reporter now or as my girlfriend?" Nick walks over and sits back down with a glass of water.

"I'm asking because it seems weird to me and you obviously don't want anything in the paper, so I won't put anything in there." Things between me and Nick are good, and I don't want anything to get in the way of that.

"My grandfather, gave the company to my father first, but he was too selfish to take on anything, never mind the business." Nick pulls some of the blanket over him. "He wasted a lot of the business money on drinking and gambling, which didn't go over well with my grandfather. He took my father's name out and put mine in. I spent the first few years sorting out the mess my father had made. Things got ugly between my father and grandfather to the point where they didn't even talk to each other, not even when he was so ill that he couldn't do anything." Nick has his eyes on the telly.

"Your PR team must be bullet proof." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Money can buy you anything," he replies.

"If you have it."

Nick has just told me one thing that he doesn't want in the press, so he trusts me.

"So, Zoe's on nights as of tomorrow," he asks. " I'm hoping you will stay with me."

"Stay? To sleep, maybe," I say looking at my screen at the shoes that I want to buy from Nordstrom.

"If you think about it, you sleep at mine, then come here to shower and get dressed, then go to work, then back to mine," he says, moving in closer. "It just makes more sense, wake up at mine, shower in mine, get dressed at mine, eat at mine and sleep at mine. He finally stops to breathe. "And those shoes are very nice."

"You make a very good point, Mr Webb, about the shoes. I might just have to buy them." I laugh at him.

"Well, that's not what I meant," he says.

"Thank you, for making me spend money that I don't have, for shoes I don't need or have the space for," I say, pulling out my wallet from my bag.

"I can buy them for you, but I get the feeling you are an independent woman," he says. He has lovely dimples when he smiles.

"I am," I say, typing my card information in. "Done. Shoes really can make you feel better." Closing my computer, I stand up "I will let you get some sleep, Mr Webb."

"What about you?"

"Going to watch the sun rise up in my room."

"I can join you," he offers.

"Well, unlike you, no one cares if I have red eyes from not sleeping, but with you I think people will notice."

"Very good point Miss Turner, good night." Giving me a wink, he sits back down on the sofa and pulls the blanket over him.

Smiling to myself I walk back to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting at the end of my bed, looking at my clothes wondering if I want to pack a bag to stay at Nick's or do I want to come back and fourth.

"You staying then?" Nick walks in and stands in front of me.

Standing up "thinking about it," as I look up at me.

His finger stokes the side of my face softly, closing my eyes as his finger stokes my arm. My stomach filling up with all different feelings, "Come to mine, Kim."

"I'll get my stuff together," the words leave my mouth without me even thinking about it.

"Great, we can have breakfast at mine," with a huge smile of relief Nick goes into the living room.

Getting all my stuff together, then taking a deep breath before leaving my room. "Ready?" Nick walk over to take my bag of me.

"Yes, why not," giving a small smile.

"Hi, Bria." Getting into the car.

"Kim," saying my name as he closes the door behind him "quick question."

"Yes," shifting my body to look over at him.

"You said that your grandparents lived with your parent, but I didn't see them."

Oh thank god I thought he was going ask about James again, "They have gone away on holiday for a few months. My granddad has Alzheimer's and my grandma wanted to travel around America before he got really bad."

"When do they return?" Leaning back into the backseat to pull out his phone.

"In a month, but that depends on how my granddad is."

"Sorry," putting his phone back.

"It's fine, work comes first. Everything good?"

"Yes, brilliant," giving me a wink.

We arrive at Nick's apartment, the front door opens to this amazing room, walking in I walk towards the window which are floor to ceiling and the view is amazing.

"Mrs Evans can we have some breakfast please," Nick talks to someone behind me turning around I see a women in the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me, I'm Kim," walking back towards her.

"No that is fine, this place is a little memorising,"

Looking over at Nick who is trying very hard not to laugh at me, "Can we talk please before your lawyer comes over?" A thousand thought are going though my head, this is it time for it all to come out, show him what I never thought I would show anyone for a very long time.

"Sure," walking towards the sitting room, I sit down as Nick sits next to me.

Pulling out a file form my bag, "Nick," my hands start messing with the file, "Nick," my voice low my hands shaking.

"Kim, talk to me."

"You want this to work…" Looking at him, "I'm trying to make to make this work," taking a deep breath in "I think that you should know everything." Holding the file tight in my hands, "Not just for us to work but for you to know what I don't want anyone else knowing."

Nick's hand softly touches mine, "Kim, I will do anything I can to keep you happy, safe."

"I know, but I can't keep this hidden for much longer from you," my eyes fill with tears, "not going to lie to you, I can't sit here and tell you. I don't want to see your face, when you read this," Using my finger to wipe the tear coming down my face. "This is the file I have kept secret, it has doctors notes, photos 95% of everything that happened," passing him the file.

Nick looks at the file "Kim, I don't need this."

"You do, there are some things that I have not told you."

"Well, if this is what you want then fine, but you tell me not," my face looks up at him in surprise. "Mrs Evans hold the breakfast" yelling towards the kitchen.

"I can't tell you," the words so low that even I didn't hear them come out.

"You can and you will Kim, if you need this file to talk through it then fine."

Looking at the file which Nick throw on the table, not knowing what to say or where to start. Opening up the file "This is what I looked like when James put me in hospital, Zoe walked in on him and called the police," the shakiness in my voice makes it hard to talk putting the pictures on the table for him to see, "you couldn't reorganise me, I had broken ribs, stitches from where James cut me."

Nick stands up holding the pictures in his hand, "I need a drink," and walks of into the kitchen. "Mrs Evans said it's to early to drink," his voice, the tone is different I just can't tell what his thinking.

"This is way I didn't want to tell you anything,"

"Kim, this is a lot to take in," waving the pictures in the air, "I'm listening."

Not knowing if I want to tell him the rest of just leave, but Nick stares at me those hazel eyes looking at me I just start talking again.

"The doctor said that James had raped me so much that…" his face changes "he raped me," I didn't want to say anything else to that, as I could see him reading the notes in the file himself. I don't say anything else to him as he paces up and down the room flicking through the notes.

"What's this?" hold an x-ray picture?

"Nick, can we…," his face tells me that h doesn't want to stop, "that is an x-ray of scar tissue from James strangling me."

Throwing the file on the table, he puts both hands through his hair letting out a sigh. "Please tell me that his in prison for a long time."

Seeing Nick face through my eye lashes I wish I could say yes my that's not true. "He kept telling the count that he didn't want to kill me, he was teaching me a lesson."

"How long?" Nick's tone makes me jump.

"Three years, but can apply for parole because he had a clean record before this and was never arrested," rubbing my forehead.

Nick sits down saying nothing "So….…"

"I can leave if that's what you want,"

"No," his tone louder than normal. "It's just a lot to take in in one go, I just…."

"Nick, I live this everyday, I can live with it my question is can you?"

Silence fills the air between us.

"I think I should leave," I stand up feeling numb.

"No, I don't want you to leave," He stands p in front of me "I can handle this."

"I think that you need time to think about this,"

Nick drops himself back on the sofa, "I know I want to be with you, that's all I care about."

"I'm going to the gym, you can think clearly and see what you want."

Looking up at me me, all I see is a man that for some reason cannot bear to see me walk away from him, "Brain can take you."

I don't say anything just because I don't want to hear what he will say to me.

"Miss Turner, when your ready," Brain says from the kitchen.

Picking up my gym I walk over to Brain.

Sitting in the car not sure what I want to do, "Miss Turner, which gym?"

"Kim, please call me Kim."

"Which gym, Kim?" as he stares at me.

"The beach, I just want to go tot the beach."

"Sure," he starts the car.

"How long have you know, Nick?" trying to start up a conversation.

"Since we were kids, my dad used to drive Nick's grand dad around," he stops at a set of lights, "so I used stay at the house with Nick."

"A long time then."

"Are you thinking about leaving him?"

His question surprises me, "Do you want me to leave him?"

"No," pulling up to the beach "Nick would die before he lets anything happen to you, you being in his life his happy, free."

"He knows everything now,"

"Not how he leaves about you," even Brain's voice has me believing it.

As I walk along the beach I think what to do,what should I do, sitting down looking out into the world.

Looking back over at Brain, I see him walking over. Standing up to walk back over to him, "Miss" a little girl pulls my top.

"Yes, sweetheart, Are you lost?"

"This is for you," passing me a box.

"Who gave you this?" my voice full of panic.

"That women," pointing to the beach.

I don't see any one, "Do you see them anywhere?" asking the little girl.

"No sorry," the little girl runs off to play with her friends.

I look down at the box which is in my hands, "Kim, let me have the box," Brain pulls out his hand. Giving him the box we walk back to the car.

"Thought this day was crap before," I look over at Brain.

"Well, it can only get better."

Pulling up in the car park, I sit there looking out the window. This is it, am I ready? I ask myself.

"You ready?" Brian asks standing with my door open.

"Sure," stepping out.

Walking into the apartment I see walking towards me.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Turner." Brain stands behind me.

Turning around, "See you tomorrow."

"I can handle this, I promise you I can handle this Kim, I want" Nick stops to take a big breath in, "Kim, I want this to work, I want you to be with me."

"How do I know, that soon as you see my scars you won't change your mind?"

"I have looked at the pictures so much that they are in my head now, I don't think I will be forgetting them any time soon."

"Can we sit down," shaking my head as for the first time my brain is blank nothing? Walking over to the sofa I sit down and put the box on the table. "If you say you can handle it I have to believe you."

"Brilliant, this will work and it will be amazing." Nick lets out air as a sign of relief. "What's that?" Pointing to the box.

"A gift from, out friend" picking up the box.

"Eric, said that we cannot do anything until there has been any type of threat. You going to open it then."

Opening the box I pull out a snow-globe. "That's new." Nick voice surprised.

"It's not the stalker," staring at the snow-globe.

"And you know this because,"

"Its James," throwing the snow-globe on the sofa.

"What?!" Nick stands up as I stand.

Pulling out the letter in the box and start reading.

_Kimberly,_

_I don't know if this will get to you before, after or on out anniversary._

_Happy Anniversary._

_This is the anniversary I was going to ask you to marry me, but I suppose my stupid act got in the way. I am going to make this right between is and we can be happy again._

_I have been working on making things right, I am helping inmates with their education and I am also taking bible studies to make myself and better man._

_I am hoping that I can make an early release and we can make this right and back to normal._

_Love James._

Passing the letter to Nick, I walk over to the kitchen to pour myself some wine.

"Eric, I need you to find out everything you can about Kim and James case," turning around to face Nick "phone me soon as you can."

Walking over to him I pass him a glass of wine, "So, dinner?"

"Really? You don't want to talk?" his hands waving in the air.

"I will make dinner."

"Kim,"

"What? What Nick, what do you want me to say," my voice full of anger, "I'm I scared yes, I'm I worried yes, is that what you want to hear," putting my glass on the table and stare at Nick. "I'll make dinner," turning around and walking into the kitchen, standing against the worktop my body tenses up at the thought of James getting out.

"I'm going to my office, to finish some work," Nick says walking past the kitchen.

Am I really going to let James get in the way of my and Nick, taking my phone out and text Zoe telling her to call me when she is on her break. Connecting my phone to the music dock I stare out the window looking at how beautiful view.

**4 years ago.**

"Zoe we need this," holding up a snow-globe.

"No, we don't," yelling at me form the other side of the store.

Putting the snow-globe back I continue looking through the gift store, trying hard to find her cousin something to take back to California.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, Stacey?" holding a magnet.

"Loved it, had so much fun."

"You got everything?" Zoe walks up behind her.

" I think so, just need a snow-globe," Stacey looks at Zoe and I pull a funny face at her.

"I'll go get it," walking back over to them. As I go to pick up the snow-globe so does someone else.

"I'm sorry," looking up at a man, the same age as me I would say.

"I'll get the other one," I say, not able to take my eyes of him, his blue eyes looking at me.

"No, take this one," he passes it over to me.

"Thank you," I pause waiting for him to say his name.

"James."

"Thank you, James."

"And you are?"

"Kim."

"Kim," my name bring me back. "My favourite song is playing, would you like a dance?"Nick holds out his hand.

Listening to the song playing K-CI and JoJo, All my Life, looking at Nick my stomach fills up with butterflies. New start Kim New start I tell myself. Taking a step forward I place my hand in his, as he places his other hand on my lower back I breath in making myself stay where I am to dance.

I feel Nicks face lowering and his soft lips brush my ear, "I won't hurt you" he whispers, as his warm breath hits my skin my heart starts racing. Looking up at him, he lowers his lips to mine, closing my eyes I melted into the kiss, giving me chilli through my body. I could feel Nick's heart beat, his lips warm soft nothing like I thought. In this moment , I forgot who I, the problems I have. Nick pulls me in closer my hands around his neck, I didn't want him to stop.

The song stops as my phone starts ringing, not looking at Nick I answer the phone.

"Hello mum,"

"Kimberly sweetheart, how are you?" My mum sounds happy.

"Good mum, how are you?"

"Good, what are you doing on Saturday?"

"Nothing at the moment," pouring myself some wine.

"Your grandparent are coming back on Friday."

Taking a sip of my wine, "There coming back early?"

"Your grandma just said, its getting hard for her."

"I'll be there mum," looking over at Nick sat on the sofa, "mum before yo go, I just want to tell you something."

"Yes sweetheart."

I go quite not sure what to say "Me and Nick," stopping as I stare at him.

"If your happy Kimberly, we are happy."

I smile at my mother reply "See you on Saturday mum."

"Bye Kimberly." Putting the phone down I walk towards the fridge to get the food out, turning around Nick stands in front of me, taking the bowl from my hand and placing it on the counter, he places his hand on my hip, "So I hope you trust me enough now," kisses me softly.

"Dinner?" smiling at him.

"Please," giving me a wink.

THIS IS MY FIRST DRAFT OF THIS CHAPTER, I WILL BE WORKING ON IT IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT xxx


	10. Chapter 10

"Is you mum okay?" Nick asks as he fills up the glass with wine.

Walking over to the table with our dinner, "Yeah, she was just calling to say my grandparents are back on Friday, and that I should come over on Saturday." Putting the plates down on the table.

"I thought you said that they were away for a few more weeks."

"Mum, just said grandma is finding it hard," taking a sip of my wine "so I guess I will find out on Saturday."

Eating our dinner, with some music playing in the background. I start thinking about the last few weeks with Nick, he has been good and understanding with everything. Even I have gotten to the point were I feel safe with him, but I still get the feeling his hiding something.

"You got plans for tomorrow?"

"Work, appointment with Dr Smith in the afternoon," playing with my food.

"I have a dinner to go in the evening. Would you…." Looking at me with a smile, "come with me."

My body freezes, "as you girlfriend?" I'm just getting use to the idea myself, do I want Chicago to know that Mr Nick Webb is off the market.

"Let me know, please," his body falls back into the chair.

Clearing the table to wash up,= I turn to Nick, "I would love to come."

Putting the plates into the sink, wondering if didn't I'm ready for this. "You tell me when your ready and then I will tell everyone." Nick's arms on the counter one each side of me. Turning around to see his face only inches away from me.

"You will be the first to know." My body tenses up at Nick moves in closer, feeling his warm breath hit my lips, slowly tracing my arm with his finger his soft touch gives me goosebumps. Pulling my arm away not know if it was fear of getting hurt or the fear of showing him my scars.

"I can't," the words leave my mouth.

"I didn't ask for anything," his lips curl up into a smile.

My breathing gets quicker as Nick blocks me in with his arms making me feel closed in no where to go. "Move!" I almost demand.

Nick takes a big step back.

"Sorry, I just," fighting for air into my lungs, "I felt trapped," looking at the floor, "James used to trap," filling my lungs with a deep breath, "trap me so I couldn't get out," my hands on my stomach trying to get myself together.

"It's," a knock on the door stops Nick talking, he walks to the door to open it. "Eric, can this wait until tomorrow,"

"No." walking in, "it's this business in China." Staring at me he stops. "We need to do some damage control," looking back over at Nick.

"Should we go into my office," I hear Nick, listening for the door to close?

Once I finish cleaning up I head to have a shower, letting the warm water hit my skin feels so good. Thinking about Nick and how he still wants to be with my makes me so happy, I am finally opening up again.

Getting out the shower I stand in front of the mirror staring at my scar, thinking back to the words James said to me, "Your mine, I've marked you so no one will want you." Is that true night he marked me, whenever I see them I see his face in front of me.

"Kim," a knock on the door makes me jump, "Kim."

"Yeah," putting my bathrobe on. I open the door to see Nick stood in front of me in a black three piece suit finished with a black tie.

"I have to go to the office," he follows me to the room, "I might be back, bit if I am not the Brian will pick you up." Walking up behind me he grabs my hand, "Are we good?"

"Yes, we are great."

"Good, I won't let this break us," lowering his head to give me a small kiss.

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Sorry," he stands by the door. "Kim, I'm happy you're here."

Getting into my PJ's I get into bed and watch The Good Wife on Netflix's.

Turning to face the clock 3:15am, looking out the window I finally get out of bed. Making myself some tea, grabbing my blanket and sit outside on the balcony . The light of my phone distracts me from my view.

"About time you phone me," laughing down the phone.

"Sorry, it has been so busy," Zoe sounds tried. "How are you?"

"Did you get my text?"

"Yes, I cant believe he sent you that. You're holding it now aren't you."

Holding the snow globe in my hand, "Yes, I cant believe he remembers."

"His got time to remember Kim, don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" I shift my body at her tone.

"You have Nick, trust Nick," her voice loud hard.

"I do trust him, Zoe. I think its time…" throwing the snow globe on the table, 'its time to move on and let him in, get to know me."

"Really" sounding suprised.

"Yes, time to leave my past behind me."

"Can I ask why?"

"Nick is great and Im crazy not to want this to work. I am also telling Rob tomorrow, so in a day or two Chicago will know Nick Webb has a girlfriend," my stomach fills with knots.

"Wow Kim, you have thought about this."

"Its time now to get over all this."

"Good, so happy with this news," her voice full of joy, "well thats my break finished."

"Hope to see you in the week."

"Lunch date."

"It's a date," putting the phone down on the table I stare at the night sky, thinking that I can do this and James can rot in hell.

"You're a wake." Nick walks up behind me.

Looking up at him, "Your back."

Walking around to sit next to me, "I'm going to tell Rob about us tomorrow."

His lips curl upLoosening into a smile and says nothing.

"How was you work thing?"

Loosening his tie "Not the best."

Turning my body "I'm sorry," playing with his hair as he looks up at the sky. The silence between us for the first time feel nice not uncomfortable. "You should get some sleep."

Looking over at me he smiles, "See you in the morning Miss Turner," giving me a kiss.

"Morning," Mrs Evans says as she works in the kitchen.

"Morning, Mrs Evans," trying to open my messages on my phone. "Is Nick still in his room?"

She turns around and looks at me up and down, "Yes," then turns back around.

Walking to Nick's room as my message finally open Rob asking me to call him and a few missed calls. "Nick" walking into his room, "I don't think mrs Evans likes me," still reading all my messages.

"I think she does, and plus no one comes here so she's just protective thats all," walking out of his closet with his shirt unbuttoned and a tie in his hand.

"Hold on, no one comes here," as a I walk over to him.

"Mu mum has been here a few time and that's it," giving me a kiss, "morning."

"Morning," as I gives him a kiss.

I look forSeriously Robs name on my phone, as I watch Nick walk around his room, which is bigger than my whole apartment.

"Rob, sorry I missed your calls."

"Your article is out in todays paper."

"Seriously?" my voice high excited.

"Yes, the other editors loved it, and if your phone worked I would have told you earlier." Rob laughs down the phone.

"Give my a full time job, so I can afford one," laughing.

"That's the other thing the editor are very happy with you, so as of next week you are one of us."

"Thank you so much, you wont…" turning to face Nick, "Rob I need to talk to you."

"I am free all morning."

"Great see you later." Putting my phone down, I start calling my mum to let her know that my article is out, but no answer.

"I'm going to tell Rob today, but" not sure how to say the rest as I watch Nick put on his cufflinks, "I need to know is this real?" Nick's face looks at me in surprise.

"What?"

"No, I mean," what do I mean, "soon as Rob knows my job goes down a lot, I wont be able to do any work that involves you, well not straight away."

"From my side it's really, its that real I would move in with you tomorrow," walking over to me, "is it real for you?"

The question gets me thinking is this real, "My article comes out today," changing the subject.

"Cant wait to read it. You ready to go?"

"Yes," looking at my phone, "I'm going to pick up my car and get some stuff from the apartment. I should be back for about four."

"Greta, I will see you later this afternoon then," kissing me on the cheek.

I knocking on the door. "Morning, Rob."

Waving me in as he puts the phone down. "So Kimberly, whats going on?"

"I'm dating Nick," the words fly out of my mouth.

"Thats great, moving forward," smiling at me "you know what that means for you at the paper. Leaning forwards putting his hands on the table.

"Yes," my heart sinking, for a man that I have known for a month now I have just put my career on hold for at least another year.

"Here is your contract," passing my the papers "I've everything the same, weekends for charity events, and two full days and the other half, just as we said before."

"I'm still doing events?"

"As long as Nick is not throwing the event, then yes." Rob has always helped me at the paper and he will always be on my side when it comes to choosing someone.

"Thank you, Rob. It means a lot."

Sitting at my desk, I read though my article as I wait for my computer to load up, happy with the way my article is I put the paper in my bag and start working though the email that Rob sent me over. Most of it was re reading articles and booking hotel rooms for the other reporter who had to go out of town for work. My work day finished quick as I had so much to go, getting my stuff together I head home to pick up a few things, before I head to Dr Smiths office.

Picking up my car keys, my camera stuff and the dress that I will be wearing tonight, I lock the door behind me. Throwing everything into the back seat of the car I see a brown envelope on the window, pulling out the pictures I take a deep breath. Pictures of me at the beach, Nick dropping me off at work and of Nick entering his office. "YOU'RE NOT LISTENING. LEAVE! Putting the pictures in my bag, I drive to Dr Smiths office.

"Kim, come in," Dr Smith stands by the door. Walking past her I sit on the sofa, "You look good Kim, how is everything?" opening up her notebook.

"Good, I think my day as arrived," giving her a smile.

"Really. Thats great."

I start telling Dr Smith about everything thats happened from Moving in with Nick for a while to James sending me a gift.

"You seem to be on top of it all," tapping her pen on the side of the chair, "are you sleeping?"

"Still not sleeping."

"I'm going to give you something, so that you have them incase you want it."

I don't say anything as I've never wanted to take anything and sleeping pills were the last thing on my list. Dr Smith passes me the paper, "Thank you."

"Graduation is on Monday, so should we book in the next appointment for two weeks time?"

"Sounds great," standing up, "see you then."

I get to Nick's remembering I don't have a key, knocking on the door waiting for Mrs Evans to open the door.

"Kimberly."

"Hello, Mrs Evans." walking in.

I put everything in the table, putting my dress in my bedroom. Starting my laptop I connect my USB stick and start deleting every picture with James in them, I don't want any idea of reminder of him.

Leaning back in the chair drinking the tea Mrs Evans made me. I think about all the fun times I have had in my life, I started taking picture when I was fourteen and my dad got my a camera for Christmas, since that day I take picture for every event little or big.

I hear Nick talking to Brian about some work stuff as he walks closer to me, "Hello beautiful," kissing my cheek from behind me. "What's all this?" pointing to the screen?

"Deleting my past."

"What is that?" pausing the slide show?

Laughing at the screen, "That is mine and Zoe's first attempt at pole dancing, it was not good."

"Pole dancing?" he sits on the chair next to me.

"We thought it would be fun, we learnt a few things." I answer as he looks though the photos, "What time we leaving?"

"About seven," laughing at the screen again of a picture of me and Zoe in a Halloween costumes. "How was work?"

"Good and bad," raising his eyebrows at me, "I got a job, but cant do anything that has your name on it."

"Congratulations working girl, so what's the bad?" asking as he continues looking at the pictures.

I pass him the envelope, as his smile slowly fades, "Where were they?" flicking though them.

"On, my car."

"Kim, we don't know who this is, there is nothing we can do."

"I know," finishing of my tea, "I'm going to have a shower." Standing up "You can finish laughing at me now," pressing play on the slide show.

Putting my bathrobe on I walk into the closet to get my stuff together, walking out and Nick is stood in front of me.

"Hi," walking closer to me.

"Hello," as he stands in front of me. Bring his hands on my hips, looking down at his hands I keep my body still. Slowly lifting my head to see his beautiful face our eyes locked on each other. Nick's lips kiss mine, before I could move his arms were around me putting my arms around his neck to keep my balance. Nick's mouth parts mine, without knowing I am kissing him back, he pulls me in closer our bodies touching feeling the heat between us.

I start to feel Nick's hand move to the front of my robe, I move back just a few inches and lean my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"Kim," Nicks voice quiet.

Taking a deep breath in I kiss Nick, knowing that I want this just as much as he does, his hand still on my robe where is was before moving his hand to undo the knot, I feel his hand touch my stomach making me gasp for air. "You say stop, I will stop." Nick says as he kisses my neck, I moan softly as he kisses my collar bone, "The sound I have been waiting for," I can feel the smile on his lips.

Walking backwards to the bed my stomach ties up in a thousand knots, knowing this is it this is going to happen.

Nick still kissing me he lies me down slowly opens my robe not taking his eyes of me, tracing the side of my body with his finger, my body covers in goosebumps, he starts kissing me again.

Unbuttoning his shirt, able to touch his body for the first time feeling his chest toned abs gets me more wet, taking his shirt off he lie his whole body on top of mine. Slowly lifting up be unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down, I feel him against my leg how much he has wanted this hard ready. Closing my eyes "just say stop" Nick whispers as his finger moves around me slowly, pushing it in makes my body move to the shock but I say nothing as he pushes it in more I bite my lower lip as he pulls in and out of me. My moans get louder as he starts kissing my neck, taking his finger out and holds my hand, "Ready?" I take a deep breath, "Yes."

Nick enters me slowly closing my eyes as a tear runs down my face, my grip gets harder on Nick's hand, my breath gets quicker as he enters me fully a loud moan leaves me. He kisses me harder, harder than before as he begins to get into a rhyme I kiss him back as my hands are in his hair enjoying everything that Nick is doing, moaning into mouth. My body starts to crumble as my orgasm finishes a few seconds later Nick follows me.

Rolling off me he pulls the comdom off and throws it in the bin. Not saying anything he starts tracing one of my scars on my stomach, slowly moving his hand away I don't like knowing that they are there.

"Your beautiful Kim."

"We should get ready."

"How about we stay here?"

"It's your dinner thing," smiling at him looking at his face, his smile, his eyes. Showing me that there is no where he would rather me that with me.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, IT TOOK ME A LITTLE LONGER TO WIRTE UP.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kim you ready?" Nick yells from the other room.

Getting my camera I holler back, "Coming,"putting my shoes on and straightening my gray toned lace gown I exit towards the living room. Until my eyes catch Nick standing there looking truly delicious, wearing a black tux which fits him like a glove. He gazes at me as I stroll over to him.

"You look beautiful." He tells me making my cheeks turn red.

"Well, Mr. Webb, you don't look so bad yourself,"I say looking up at him as he stares back at me, "can we take a picture?"I ask even though I am already turning over the camera to Brian.

Putting my arm around Nick I look up at him, "The camera is that way," and in that moment Brain takes a picture.

"Perfect," Mrs. Evans says, standing looking at us like a proud parent would look at her children.

"Ready?" Nick asks, not able to take his eyes off me.

"Kim I…" he stops as I turn around to face him, "ready."

Walking into a room full of his business partners; he points to the table where we are sitting, "I just need to talk to Brain." Walking over to the table Patrick stands in front of me. "Miss Turner, I thought this was a press free evening."

"I'm not here as a reporter,"I say, trying to walk around him.

"Great, you can show me which one of these old losers, I have to wait to die, for you to date me." his voice so full of himself. I am relieve when Nick walks up beside him with his mother with him.

"So Miss Turner, which is the loser?"

"Who's a loser?" Mrs. Webb looks over at Patrick.

"Miss Turner came with her boyfriend; and I want to know who is standing in my way," not withdrawing his eyes off me.

Giving him a smile I say, "My boyfriend is the loser standing next to you."

"Seriously," Patrick starts laughing as Nick stands next to me, "I won't have to wait for him to die, I just have to wait until he grows bored."

"You can wait, then, and if that day comes your number is at the bottom of my list."

"Oh shit," Nick says, as he stares at a girl walking over to us.

"Nick you look handsome as ever," proceeding to give him a kiss, but Nick takes a step back pulling me with him.

"Britney," the name causes my body tense up, "what are you doing here?"

"Evenly invited me."

"Kim, would you like a dance? Let these to catch up." Patrick puts out his hand.

Looking at him in disgust, "No thank you," turning to face Nick, "I'm just going to freshen up."

Walking out of the toilet Britney stands in front of me. "He will come back, he always does."

"He always does? What makes you think he will this time,"I say taking a step forward and she moves with me.

"Nick, won't change his habits, he will say he's working at night, but he's not or he has to go out for work, but he's not," standing closer to me, "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I don't know you, but please leave me alone," walking around her.

"Nick, will be mine again."her voice a little louder.

Turning around to face her, "When I die he's all yours." Walking round the corner, I see Nick standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't listen to her," walking closer to me.

"Not here," giving him a kiss as his hand wraps around me.

"We can leave as soon as the food has been served," moving my hair away from my face, not saying anything to him we walk over to the table.

Nick talks to the other business man that came over to talk to him and I spent most of the evening texting Zoe, while Britney and Mrs. Webb talked to each other. One thing about coming here tonight made me think that these events are not really for me.

Finishing our meal we leave, I ring my mum in the car to tell her about the article and my job offer, I really didn't want to talk to Nick in the car.

Walking into the apartment, "Kim, can we talk?" Nick follows me into the room.

"About?" putting my clutch on the bed I say.

"About what happen tonight, Britney is just jealous."

"Nick I have always said that there is something about you that I don't get, but Zoe kept saying it is just me being scared to move on." Walking over to the bedside table to put my jewellery away, "but even I know that isn't true"

"Kim," before he say anything else I stop him.

"No Nick, for some reason I don't know why, but I believe her. So what is it." He stands in front of me in silence. "Well, when you are ready to tell me, you can but until then the door is right there."

"Kim, I…" putting out his hands "I."

"You can keep saying I all you want, but we have a stalker trying to break us apart and now we also have Britney, is either you tell me the true or this isn't going to work out."

Running a hand through his hair, he sits on the bed. "Britney has been the girl I go to when I have no one,"taking a deep breath he continues. "Or when I've had too much to drink."

"So she's your fuck buddy," the thought makes me sick.

"Was. Since you came into my office I haven't spoken to her. I swear."

"And at night when you're working you are?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"I started to go down the same path as my father; drinking, gambling, losing a lot of money." Holding my hand in his, he squeezed it gently "You mean too much to me,I don't want to lose you Kim."

"I can't get hurt again Nick."

"You won't" he says leaning forward to give me a kiss.

Moving away before he can kiss me I say, "I can't do this again."

"Please just give me a chance," standing up he pleas.

Never meeting his eyes I wait until he walks to the doorway."When your ready to talk I will be out here." He tells me.

Tossing and turning, unable to sleep my brain is busy running through multiple things; James, the stalker, Britney, Nick and James again, looking over at the clock it's 2:00 am. I decide to sit outside on the balcony with my blanket. Sitting on the sofa I stare at my sleeping pills the doctor gave me thinking I should start them.

Turning my laptop on I start looking-up all the business Nick owns, so that I know how much work I have lost. The list is endless; restaurants, gyms, clubs, hotels and then there is all the things that he has shares in, pushing the laptop away.

"Your up early." Nick sits down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep, brain is on over time," smiling at him I say.

"What you looking at?" pointing to the laptop he asks.

"Seeing how much of my career I am throwing away by dating you." Nick says nothing as he knows the answer to that. "I am going to be doing charity events and if I am lucky Rob might put me on a big story."

Sitting in silence staring at the night sky I turn around when Nick says, "I want you to live here."

"I am living here." I answer

"No, I want you to move in with me."

"No."

"You don't trust me."

A small laugh comes out as I nod my head. "I didn't mean it like that , I mean with everything going on with Britney."

"I'm going to bed." Picking up my sleeping pills I walk into my room; sitting on the bed I look at the sleeping pills and back out at Nick thinking back to when we had sex, his hands touching me, his lips on me just thinking about it has my stomach on fire.

Walking back out to Nick I stand in front of him, he immediately stands up and I kiss him, kissing him hard so he knows what I want, grabbing my hand I follow him to his room, lying me down on his bed he hovers over me teasing me with his lips grazing over my collar bone. Nick places his legs between mine and uses his thigh to glide against me as a gasp leaves my lips, looking at me with a smirk his lips meet mine, our lips work together in a thyme my hands on his back pulling his shirt off.

Nick raises his body to lift my top off; tracing my breast with his finger making me gasp for air his eyes taking in every inch of my body. Lowering himself down he licks my nipple making it go hard with his touch, slowly moving over to the other wrapping his wet warm mouth around it, I moan his name making him suck harder.

Slowly moving his hand to my pyjama bottoms he gently removes them, placing his hand on my sensitive folds he slowly moves his fingers making me arch my back in pleasure, "Nick," his lips against mine.

"Slow we are taking this slow," his voice full of hunger for me.

Opening my legs wider with his leg, he traces my clit with his finger making me moan louder. Finally Nick moves his finger inside me, making me gasp for air as my fingers wrap around the bed sheets, "Nick please," his name leaves my lips slowly. Nick climbs on top of me and quickly reaching to the bedside table he grabs a condom out. Putting it on he starts kissing me again, looking at me he slowly puts the tip of his hard dick into my wet slickness between my legs, a gasp leaves me as Nick's lips crush into mine, my arms around him as he enters me fully making my body so ready to burst.

He watches me as he pulls in and out of me; losing control, I can hear the moans leaving Nick's lips as he begins to go faster. My moans grow to screams of pure pleasure, as I am ready to cum. My nails dig into his back as my orgasms takes over me making me call out Nick's name, and soon Nick follows me with his own amazing orgasm. Falling down on the bed he takes the condom off and throws it in the bin and then turning around he faces me.

"You okay?" he asks as he pulls the duvet over us.

"Never been better."putting my hand on his chest.

"If I" kissing him I stop him before he can say more .

"I promise I will tell you," putting my shorts and top back I crawl back into bed with him. Placing my head on his chest as his arm comes around me, Nick kisses the top of my head.

Sitting at the breakfast bar I watch Mrs. Evans make pancakes.

"Morning," Nick says walking up behind me, "you can sleep in my bed you know," pulling the stool out to sit down he says.

"Awww, I think its sweet that you think I sleep," pouring maple syrup on my pancakes I say.

"Are you nightmares getting worse?"

"Same."I shrug Finishing off my breakfast, "Well I am off to work." kissing his cheek I stand up.

"What time will you be back?" grabbing my hand he asks.

"I am working half day then going out shopping and for lunch with Zoe," loosening my hand I say, " I finally got enough money for the bag I want."

"Half day?" raising his eyebrow he asks.

"I always work half days unless Rob wants me to stay. Then next week Tuesday and Wednesday are full days," drinking the last of my juice, "see you later."

"Kim I…," stopping mid sentence, "see you later."

Meeting Zoe for lunch at our favourite Italian restaurant. "How's work?' Zoe asks.

"Okay I suppose, not doing much. How about you?

"Don't ask" laughing "Looking forward to next week, need the break."

"I can't believe you're going to New York," drinking some water I say.

"I will take a lot of pictures for you," waiting for the waiter to put our plates down, "how are you and Nick?"

"Good, I just have the feeling we have more people trying to break us up, then want us together."

"You're overthinking it," filling her mouth with pasta she says.

"Talking about people wanting to break us up." Nodding my head over at Brittany walking over to us.

"Kim, so nice to see you," standing at the side of the table she says.

"What do you want?" I hissed

"Nick, I want Nick," Placing her hand on her hip she smirks.

"Well that's a shame; because he doesn't want you."

"Well, I promise you this by the end of the week he will be back with me,"Turning around she walks back to her table making me want to go after her and dragging her by the hair.

I look over at Zoe who looks just as confused as me. We try to forget about her and Finish our food, "Shopping?" I ask Zoe.

"Let's go," walking past Britney's table I see that she is having lunch with Nick's mum, the look on Zoe's face makes my laugh.

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for our graduation outfit and I am finally able to afford the Chanel black classic bag. Zoe went straight home to get ready for her anniversary dinner with David tonight.

Getting back to the apartment, I see Nick is home too, as the car is parked up.

Opening the door Nick meets me on the other side "buy enough," laughing as he takes the bags off me.

"Credit cards, you have to love them," walking to my room to put things away, Nick follows me.

"How was your day?" putting the bags on the bed.

"Nice I guess," walking around the room I say.

"You guess. Nice bag," holding the Chancel bag in his hand.

"Well, Mr. Rich, it took me a while to save for this," taking the bag of him before he gets it dirty.

"I could of bought it for you."

Changing the subject I tell Nick about Britney and his mother.

"What?" standing up angry he shouts, "What does she mean you will break- up with me?"

"I have no idea, but she can get in-line since we have two other people already trying to break us up."

"Well, I am not happy with that," walking around the room taking his phone out.

"Mum, what are you doing with Britney," he asks frowning. "Stop it mother," putting the phone down and walking to towards me he says, "my family they're not the best of people," giving me a hug as I laugh at him.

"Kim, you got something." Brian stands by the door.

"Rob said he was going to send my contract over."

"There are two envelopes." His face tells me what the other is.

Looking at Nick, "No one knows I'm here," I didn't tell anyone but Zoe.

Walking to the kitchen I pass the envelope over to Nick, "You can open them."

Looking through the pictures , "There all of last nights event."

"Whats the message?" looking though the pictures myself.

LEAVE OR MORE WILL COME

"You're staying here until we know who is sending this." Nick's anger makes me laugh, "It's not funny Kim, this person could hurt you."

"Nick I've had worse.. I've lived worse. This is someone trying to break us."

"I want you to be safe," pulling me closer to him he says.

"I will think about it." Picking up the other envelope to check my contract again, stopping in my tracks I stare at the pictures.

**Kim, Nothing will change.**

**He will be back**

**B x**

All the pictures are of Nick at a strip club with a girl all over him, I feel sick, the pictures are from the night he said he had to work that was the first time we kissed and this is where he went.

Turning back around to the kitchen I try to control my tears. "The night you said you had to work with Eric, where did you go?" Trying to stay calm I ask.

"Work, why?" looking at me confused.

"What was the work?" Brian and Mrs. Evans stand in the kitchen.

"A business meeting with a partner from China," he moves closer to me, "what's going on?"

Moving away from him, "Was your business meeting at a strip club," putting one of the picture in front of him.

"This is not," picking up the pictures.

"Was it a good lap dance, Did you get a hard on for her.. this is what you like." My voice full of anger as I throw the pictures on the counter, slapping the note on top of them. "Tell your fucking friend, that she has won," wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I can explain," moving closer to me he says.

"Fuck you Mr. Webb, fuck you."

"Kim, please," trying to get closer to me.

"Brian," I shout so that he would keep Nick away from me, grabbing my keys I leave.

Sitting in my car staring at the sea, drinking a beer, 'Always keep beer in the car you never know when you need a drink' Scott always said to me.

I cant believe that Nick would do this to me, I trusted him, I tried so hard with him but maybe it just wasn't hard enough. Come on look at his past girlfriends, dates whatever they are, they are all tall, blonde stunning even I have to think what's going on. The pictures playing in my head, Britney's words playing in my head. Do I have enough energy to fight her, she has the one person on her side that Nick would leave me for his mother.

A tap on the window breaks my thoughts, Brian standing outside the car.

"How did you know I was here?"

"A lucky guess. You coming back?"

I say nothing and open another bottle of beer.

"Nick said he didn't ask for the girl, she just came to him." Sipping my beer, "Kim, he wouldn't lie to me."

"He lied to me, I asked him and he said business."

"He is a silent partnership in a few strip clubs," Brian takes his phone out and puts it on silent. "I believe you two will work this out. Come back with me."

I sit in my car and think about what to do, should I go back to my apartment and think about this or go back with Brian and see what happens.


	12. Chapter 12

Opening the front door, I see Nick talking to Mrs. Evans, he stands up as soon as he see me, not saying anything to him I drop my keys in the bowl and walk to my room.

"Leave her Nick, don't force it or you will push her away." I hear Brian as I shut the door behind me.

Dropping myself on the bed, I look at the ceiling, what do I want? I ask myself. Nothing comes to me. Am I this confused that I can't even answer this simple question, what do I want?

"Kim," knocking the door Mrs. Evans says, "dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry," I yell not moving off the bed.

Mrs. Evans opens the door, "Kim, you need to eat," She says walking towards the bed. " You won't be alone myself and Brian will be joining you."

Sitting at the end of the bed I look up at Mrs. Evans nodding my head at her, "Let's eat."

"So Brian, how is the family?" I ask. Brian looks over at Nick for approval before he answers me.

"They are good, my daughter turns 4 next month."

"What's her name?" placing my napkin on my legs I say.

"Isabel and my wife's name is Tiffany," passing me a picture of them.

"You have a very beautiful family," I say giving the picture back to him.

Looking at my plate the pasta looks very nice, "Mrs. Evan how is your family?"

"Prefect, I have 4 children and 7 grandchildren," She say's passing the basket of bread over.

"Big family."

"Do you have a big family, Kim?"

Looking up at her from my plate, "No mom, dad, older brother, me and my grand parents that's it."

Drinking some of my wine I say, "But I would love to have a big family of my own some day."

"So does Nick, don't you?" looking at him waiting for an answer.

I stay quiet and continue to eat my dinner, I can see where Mrs. Evans is coming from but I think that this is something that I need to do myself, think for myself.

The whole dinner goes by with Mrs. Evans saying a thousand things about Nick which in my head I can't stop laughing at her words.

Cleaning the table up as I watch Mrs. Evans and Nick talk looking over at me, "Well I think Mrs. Evans what you two to work things out," Brain says as he comes into the kitchen laughing at me

"What on earth gave you that idea," nodding my head as I laugh. "Mrs. Evans we can clean up, you go home."

"Kimberly please listen to me." Mrs Evans starts to talk.

Nick stands up angry, "Mrs. Evan, we will see you tomorrow."

Walking over to the table I look at Mrs. Evans with my hands on the chair, " Say I believe Nick and that he didn't want the dance, he could have just got up and walked away." Taking a deep breath I say,, "I can fight my stalker, I can even find the energy from somewhere deep in me to fight Britney." Looking over at Nick, "But I cannot fight his mother, they are both on the same side, I will not make Nick choose." Turning around going back into the kitchen.

"His mother likes to controls him." Mrs. Evans says from the table.

Stopping in my tracks, "That may be true, but I am not breaking a family up," walking away from the conversation as I don't have the straight to keep this up.

As Mrs. Evans and Brian leave I start cleaning up from dinner, Nick sits on the bar stool watching me, "I will choose you, Kim." but, I don't answer back, I never want to be the girl who takes a son away from his mother NEVER.

"I'm going to bed," not turning around I walk to my room.

Gasping for breath, I wake up from a nightmare, relaxing my body and wiping away the tears. Standing up I see Nick standing on the balcony looking at me.

Opening the door, "You okay?" he asks.

"You're up early," walking past him to sit down.

"Couldn't sleep," sitting down next to me, "Kim, please talk to me."

"I don't know what to say," turning my body to face him, "Britney, stalker your mother there seems to be a lot of people wanting us to break up and only so much I can take."

"I promise that I will fix this."

I get ready for work and head out to the kitchen, "Mrs. Evans, do we have everything to make Red Velvet cake?" walking around the corner I ask..

"Yes, shall I make one?" answering as she makes breakfast.

"No thank you I am making it for my granddad," putting everything into my bag. As I look up at Nick walking out of his room I see Mrs. Webb just behind him.

"Mrs. Webb so nice to see you again," my voice comes out hard.

"Kim, it's a little early for you to be here."

"I was just leaving." I don't look at her as I answer.

"Mom, Kim lives here." Nick sounding happy about it.

"What?" her voice full of anger and disappointment.

Picking up my keys I look down at them as they feel heavier than usually. I see a new key ring with a picture of me and Nick which is a key to Nick's place smiling to myself I put the keys in my bag.

Nick's mother stands in front of me looking at me "Kim, can we talk in private."

"Anything you want to say to me you can in front of Nick here."

She looks over at Nick and starts to pace around the room, I look at Nick who is watching her every move.

"The pictures that Britney sent," stopping in her tracks, " we paid the girl to dance with Nick, then took the pictures."

Nick walks towards his mother, "You did what? You're my mother."

"I thought that she" pointing to me, "was just another girl that you picked up and," she goes quiet and looks at Nick.

"You really are unbelievable," I have never heard Nick this angry.

"Nicholas, I'm sorry," as she walks over to him.

"Get out," Nick says to his mother.

"Nick," her face shocked with what Nick just said.

"And leave your key." Putting his hands in his pockets, "I need time to get around the fact my own mother would do this to me."

Mrs. Webb walks over to me "This is not over, you have been warned," and leaves.

Nick walks off to his room without saying a word and I stand there not knowing what to do, "Give him a minute," Mrs. Evans looks at me.

"Can you tell him I've gone to work."

"I will." Giving me a smile.

Sitting at my desk staring at the screen, can Nick's mother really be that bad, that she will do this to him just so I would leave him. Nick has never opened up about his family and after today I have to think that there is something going on between them.

Looking away from the screen I see Mrs. Webb and Britney walk out of Rob's office, why do I get the feeling that this is bad. Rob stands by the door and waves me over, Oh crap.

"Shut the door behind you," Rob does not sound happy at all, shutting the door I sit down. "I don't know what is happening Kim, but Mrs. Webb is about to give a very big charitable donation to the paper, if we fire you."

"What?" angry, hatred and sadness that she would go to this kind of level to break us up.

"The editors said yes," looking up from the table, as my heart starts beating faster, "I have got them to agree on suspending you until further notice."

My career has been taken away from me in a flash, still in shock I walk over to my desk and start putting my things together.

Sitting in my car as my phone starts ringing, "Hello"

"Leave" the crackling voice on the other end answers.

Hanging up the phone it rings again.

"Hello."

"Leave" the same voice.

Just when I thought my day could not get any worse I was wrong.

"Your back very early" Nick walks into the kitchen as I enter the apartment.

"Can you phone Zoe and ask her to come over" walking to my room I say.

"I need a friend" slamming the door shut.

Pushing the dressing table to the corner of the room and throwing a blanket over it. I crawl into my den to escape the world, putting my headphones in and listen to my music and I really don't want to think about anything.

Zoe crawls under, "Is it that bad."

"You won't believe," looking down at my phone as it continues to vibrate.

"Lets take this off," pulling the blanket off, "I remember doing this when we were kids, so what are you escaping from?"

"I can't do this anymore." I know Nick is in the room but staying back so that I can talk to Zoe but close enough to know what I am saying.

"You going to answer that?" pointing to the phone.

Looking at my phone I pass it over to her, "This has been happening all day."

"This is getting a little creepy now," putting the phone back on the floor.

I tell her about Britney and Nick's mother and how they are set to make me pay for dating Nick, and Zoe being the friend she is tell be that they are being jealous knowing that for the first time Nick might have found someone that he can spend the rest of his life with.

Nick walks over to the dressing table and picks up my phone, "Hello, who is this?" by the looks on his face he is listening to the same thing I have.

Finally finding strength to stand up, "And one more thing, I got fired today."

"You're joking." Zoe walks up behind me.

"I wish," turning to face Nick, " you mother and fuck buddy came to my work and gave them a lot of money to get me fired."

"Bitch." Zoe's angry.

"This is why I want to escape from the world I have lost my job, a stalker and a mother that's pushing every button."

"Kim." Nick starts to talk.

"Don't Nick, I really don't want to hear what you have to say," walking out of the room, to get some chocolate cake that Mrs. Evans made. Zoe sits next to me with a fork not saying anything and just being there for me.

I hear Nick and Brian talk behind me but only getting a few words here and there, but by the tone it does not sound good.

"Kim, I know your day has been stressful but…," he puts an envelope in front of me.

Picking it up, "Well if I thought this day couldn't get worse I was wrong," pulling out a CD, "this is new." Passing the CD to Nick.

The screen is black nothing you can hear rattling, and then the light comes on, and my heart is in my stomach, "That's my room," watching the person walking around, opening my draws and wardrobe, throwing things out on of the floor, my heart beating faster as the thought that someone was in my room.

They put the camera on the table as they walk around sticking pictures on the wall and spraying the word LEAVE on the wall in red paint. The screen goes blank again and the sound of a crash makes me jump. The room is silent no one saying or moving you could hear a pin drop.

"Kim." Zoe stands in front of me.

"Ummmmm," my body froze.

"Should we go to the home? Zoe asks.

Holding my hands so that they will stop shaking, "Yes."

We get to our apartment and my room is covered in pictures and red paint, my head spinning from everything that is happening. I look over at Nick who wants to comfort me but stays back.

"We will figure this out," Nick says looking at the pictures on the wall.

"I think I need a drink," walking into the kitchen, Nick walks up behind me and rubs my back.

"I'm sorry for everything."

Taking a shot of vodka I rub my head, "Kim it's your mum" Zoe passes me the phone.

"Hello, mom."

"Where have you been? I have been ringing you all day," shouting down the phone at me.

"I dropped my phone mom and I was going to ring you, I promise," the lump in my throat tightens as I hold back the tears.

"Are you okay, you sound different."

"Busy with work mom that's all. Can I phone up back later."

"Yes, I was worried about you."

"No need to worry mom. I love you," putting the phone down I take another shot.

"Phil will be here in a bit." Zoe stands there looking at me.

Nodding my head as I don't know what to say. Sitting on the sofa and close my eyes and think about what I want to do, or what I should do.

"Nick, you want me to walk out that door with you, then you tell me about your fucked up family or you walk out that door by yourself." He looks at me knowing that I mean it.

"Kim, we can pass this."

"No Nick, I have lost my job because of them so tell me or get out."

I sit there while Nick talks to Brian and Zoe started to talk to Phil who had come while I was talking to Nick, and I didn't have the energy to talk about everything just yet.

"Kim, we have taken some pictures of everything, can we have the CD?" Phil sit down next to me.

"Yes, I will bring it over to you."

"You look horrible Kim." Phil laughs at me.

"Thanks, going for a new look," bring a small smile to my lips, "is there anything we can do?"

"We will look at the CD and I will call you soon as I talk to the others," standing up, "Kim be safe."

Lying down on the sofa, and closing my eyes they are feeling very heavy, I am so tired I cant even stay awake.

"Kim, can we talk?" Nick sits on the coffee table. "I don't want you to leave me, so this is it."

Sitting up on the sofa so Nick can sit next to me, thinking to myself am I ready to ready to hear what he is about to tell me today of all days.

"My family are, horrible people who drive on money and power, my grandfather was the only man I trusted with my live." He looks up at Brian who walks out the front door, "When he took the business of my father, he started drinking a lot and sleeping with other women he still does. My mother likes to pretend she doesn't know but she does, and she puts on a brave face." His voice starts to get shaky, "My mother is an evil women you hated my grandfather and blamed him for my fathers behaviour.

I look at Nick think that this doesn't explain her actions with me but I stay quiet and listen to him talk.

"My brother is waiting for me to mess up so he can take over everything, and my sister is turning into my mother. My mother has never liked that fact I was always on my grandfathers side and I looked up to him as role model more that I did them." He turns to face me, just by looking into those hazel eyes I know that he's about to tell me something not good.

"When my grand father died, I lost the one person that I love the most in the world. At the time I was dating a girl called Kristen we were together about 6 months." He stand up and starts walking around. "I went to a very dark place when he died, I was drinking everyday, gambling away most of my money and taking drugs to numb the pain, Kristen left me in that time because I wasn't listening to what she was saying and that I had changed so much." He sits back down, taking a sip of his water. "Then when my mother introduced me to Britney, she was the girl I fucked when I was high drunk or just wanted to."

My body tense up as I knew nothing about this from doing background checks on Nick for the interview.

"One morning I woke up looked in the mirror and show my grandfather look back at me, and all I could hear was the word echoing 'my son, I love you' and that is when I told Brian to drive me to private clinic so that I could get better."

"I spent six month there and made myself and my grandfather a promise that I would never go back down that road again, my mother had other plans and what me to continue dating Britney, I said no and she said that there is not a girl that will take you after knowing what and who you are." Looking at me, "I won't let anyone take you away from me, you know that I have never felt like this before about anyone."

Standing up rubbing my forehead not knowing what I want to do about all this.

"Kim, I want you to come back with me."

I stay quiet and think about what I want to do, I have feelings for Nick that I can't explain to myself. I have lost my job and have too many people wanting to get in the way of us. Can I really fight all this.

Looking at Nick I see a man that has helped me trust others again but has he helped me trust him.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking of I to my room, I start taking the picture off not saying anything to Nick as his past is a little to much to take in today. What was I excepting someone who has never done anything he shouldn't come on I tell myself his rich and has more money than he needs, Of course he would do something stupid with it.

Zoe walk into the room and start helping me take down the pictures, "You can ask me?" Know her to well.

"You going back? I know you want to."

Looking at the pictures in my hand "how much can one person take." Not sure if I was asking her or just talking.

"I can tell you one thing, that man out there is not giving up without a fight." Passing some pictures to me, "And the best revenge is showing the other person how happy you are."

Staring at the pictures in my hand I thinking back to these days, was there anything that didn't feel right.

Putting the pictures on my bed I stare at the floor remembering the day the James cut me so bad that the blood stain won't come off the floor broads which I covered with a rug and chest at the end of the bed.

6 months ago

"Why are you doing this?" Walking away from James

"Because I have to teach you." Walking closer to me

"I was doing my job, I have to interview men," as James throws me to the floor.

"And I told you, that you can't, I don't like them looking at you the way they do." As he sits on top of me, his eye darken and his face comes closer to me. Your mine and don't you ever forget that" Kissing me hard that I can't breath, but not fighting back as I know what will happen I me if I do.

Finally backing away from my face he stands up and looks down at me, oh how I missed the James I meet, the one I fell in love with.

Kneeling down "Kim why do you have to make me jealous and flirt with other men why?" Shouting at me.

"I wasn't"

Before I finish James stars shouting at me "you calling me a liar?"

"No," shaking my head at him, "I just…."

"I just what?" As he slaps me

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Holding my face.

"Kim, you want food?" Zoe waving her hand in front of me.

Looking at her, "What?"

"Food, you want some?"

"Sure," walking out with her as I look at the floor.

Brain was at the table taking out the Chinese food from the bags, Nick stood in the kitchen on the phone, as I walk over to the table I feel him staring at me.

"You need some help?" standing next to Brian.

"You know that he would have only told you if he believed in the relationship."

I don't say anything to him and walk back off to my room, standing by the chest drawer at the foot of my bed, I tart pushing it out the way. "Kim, NO!" Zoe yells as she runs to the room, "You promised that you wouldn't"

"What's happening?" I hear Nick ask Zoe

Pulling the rug of the floor I stare down and the stain that had faded in time, Zoe tried everything to get it out but some parts just would not go.

Nick kneels down next to me, "What are you doing?" even his face is saying your crazy.

Putting my hand on the broad I pull it off, "I think I need new broads in here," as I rip of the others.

"We will get someone to come change them," as he holds my hand.

Slowly turning my face to face him, I know what I have to do with Nick, but first I have to get rid of anything the had James written on it. Standing up I follow Nick towards the dining table as he holds my hand tight so that I wont go back.

Sitting down closing my eyes trying to shut the world around me, but finding it too hard as so much is happening.

Telling myself that this is going to be my life if I don't start taking control of it and from today I live a new life.

"Your mum is not welcome in the house, when I am there." Not looking up at Nick, "And if she wants to play games, then games it is."

"So you coming back?" Nicks hand on mine.

"I never wanted to be that girl who makes her boyfriend choice but one time I am."

"I choice you."

In side I feel horrible about making him choice but deep down I don't see her backing away from the both of us, and I need to have him on my side.

After lunch I start packing my things from my room to take back to Nick's apartment, just knowing that someone was in here as creeped me out enough to know I can't sleep in here yet.

"Hey," Zoe stands at the door "I will see you Monday for graduation."

"Yes, you going to come over to Nick's?" puling out all my bags.

"Sure, we are going to New York on the night."

"I remember, no need to rub it in." I laugh at her.

Walking over to me, "I have missed you." Wrapping her arms around me.

"Missed you too." I finally feel as though I feel safe with the people I love.

"So you moving in, with him?" Asking as she looks at all the stuff I'm taking.

"I don't know, he asked me, but I don't know."

"Well, you're packing like you are." Picking up one of my bag. "Well, I'm off to work, see you Monday but phone me whenever," walking out the room.

Looking down at my bag, is this really a lot of stuff, I want to take my clothes as I can't buy any more and I would feel better knowing my designer bags are close by, come on they are not cheap I tell myself. I need all my skin care stuff again I can't afford to buy new things.

Nick walks into the room and looks down at them bag, "Am I taking to much?" looking at his face.

"No, take the whole room if you want." Wrapping his arm around me.

Smiling to myself I don't say anything, "You going to work?"

"Yeah," holding me tighter "I don't want to but.…"

"Go to work Nick, I will take my car and see you later," looking up at him.

"I don't want to leave you," bring his head down to give me a kiss.

"Well, if they wanted to hurt me, I think they would have by now." Wrapping my arms around him.

"I worry." Putting his forehead on mine,

"I know you do." Giving him another kiss before he leaves.

Nick had to go to work as he had a few meeting to get to, which I really didn't mind as I just wanted to me by myself for a while the day has been full of surprise that I have not liked. Some me time is what I needed, I had to get a new phone so what better way to make you feel happy than shopping I tell myself as I walk around in Bath and Body Works smelling the candles that I want to get, filling a basket with candles, body wash and lotions I pay and leave.

There are a few things that I wanted to buy for Nick's apartment but I thought that it was best that I ask him first and just buy some things small decor cushion for the sofa, coasters as it annoys me that his has none shaking my head thinking about it. Finishing picking up some things for Katleyn.

Heading to the phone shop, not knowing what I wanted, I decided to just ask the assistant and see what they think would be best for me, I have always wanted the iPhone but thought that they cost to much, but it would be better for me as I can email Nick when his at work and browse in the net to shop more laughing at myself. I have no job but I am still thinking about spending money.

Realising the time I head back to Nick's forgetting that he can't get in touch with me, opening the door just a little, the door flies open as Nick opens it, "Where the hell have you been?" he shouts at me as he takes the bags from my hands.

"Shopping," walking in slowly as he is mad that I have been gone for so long.

"You said you was going to get a phone and then back here." Putting the bags on the floor, "I was worried," walking back over to me.

"I got a phone," trying to lighten the mood.

"I thought something had happened to you," give me a hug, tightening his grip I can smell his cologne, a nice citrus scent with a hint of woody scent in too.

"Retail therapy," pulling away from him. "I got a few more things and lost track of time."

"If something happens to you it would…" walking up behind me, he turns me around and stares at me. "I love you Kim."

The words make my take a quick breath in, giving him a smile, "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

I stand in front of Nick, did I just say I love you to him, do I love him or was it because he said it to me or was it reflex to say it back to him. My head spinning around with thoughts flying from one side to the other. Nick stands in front of me with his hand in mine, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles softly as he places his other hand on the lower of my back as pulls me in, "You really love me?"

My brain freezes I stand there looking up at him with a smile and all I can do is agree, "Yes." Why is that so hard for me, it has to be the fear, fear of getting hurt all over again.

The smile on his face with those sexy dimples appearing in his cheeks, give me butterflies in my stomach, thinking that a man like Nick Webb wants to be with me a broken girl who finds it hard to trust a man.

Nick pulls me in closer making me gasp for air with the surprise. "I love you Kimberly Turner." Giving me a kiss, hard and full of passion as his lets go of my hand I hold on to his shoulder for balance.

Brian coughing from behind Nick makes me pull away forgetting where I was.

"Nick your mother is here." Brian says looking at me the whole time. I can't keep doing this playing games with her, but I don't see her leaving me alone soon, so if its games he wants to play then games it is.

"Tell her I'm out." Nick grip on my hand tightens.

"No, she can come in just give me a minute." I say giving Nick a smile, as I walk of into my room to grab a load of shopping bags and placing them on the counter in the kitchen. Nick pulls a face at me, that looks says he has no idea what I am doing. "Ready."

Brain opens the door as Mrs Webb stands there staring at me as the door opens all the way.

"Mrs Webb, so nice of you to drop by." I say in my polities voice giving her a big smile.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" her voice full of bitterness and annoyances to she me standing next to Nick.

"I live here, where else would I go?" wrapping my arm around Nick just to get under her skin a little more.

"I gave you a warning?" her hand on her hip tapping her foot away.

"Mother, what you did was wrong, and threatening my girlfriend to leave me," his body tense up as he get more angry as his mother, "how can you call yourself my mother if you can't see me happy." his shakes his head.

"Happy with her," waving her hands in front herself "she is a no body."

Nick opens his mouth to fight back put I start, "Yes Mrs Webb, I am a no body, I was upset that you got me fired," placing my hand you Nicks chest "but my loving boyfriend took me shopping to cheer me up." Pointing to the bags which are on the counter. "Then it hit me," walking towards Mrs Webb, "I am happy you got me fired, why do I need to work if my boyfriend is a millionaire and willing to buy me everything I want." I stop in front of the bags and play around with them. "And one more thing hit me, now I'm not working I have more time to spend with Nick, all that time what should we do?" Looking at her with a smile which I know is annoying her more.

I walk back over to Nick and catch Mrs Evans smiling at me, turning around to face Mrs Webb her face starting to go red.

"My son wont change." she bite back.

My stomach turns at her words but refusing to show that it has affected me, "May be the bitch you sent to him was not able to change him."

She slowly walks over to stand in front of me.

"Mother I think you should leave." Nick stands in front of me to stop her from walking over, "You come any where near Kim again then don't bother calling me your son." Nick voice is harder meaning ever word that he just said.

"You're choosing her over me?" Mrs Webb face still hard showing no emotion to what her son as just said.

"Yes, I am choosing Kim over you." Pulling me to his side, I smile but my stomach feels sick that I have had to make Nick choice, something I never wanted to happen.

Mrs Webb stands only inches away from my face, "He will soon back to us." She whisper and walks out.

"Well, that was fun." I look over at Mrs Evans and Brain you are both smiling at me, trying to get the sickness feeling out of my stomach, I walk over to my laptop and switch it on.

"You never let me buy you anything?" Nick turning around from where he was standing.

"I know that, you know that, but your mother does NOT know that." Not looking up from the screen.

"Why don't you let me buy you stuff?" his question make me close my eyes I don't want this conversation now.

"You really want to talk about that now?"

"Yes," Mrs Evans coughs behind him, "No" he answer just as fast as the yes answer came out.

I look at my screen not saying anything to Nick just yet, and he stands there waiting for me to say something to him.

"You want to know than fine," I adjust myself on the stool and think about where I want to start.

"I love Valentine's Day, love everything about it. Yes I am a lovely dovey person, I love romantic gestures, flowers, jewellery even surprise weekends away, remembering days that mean something " I look up at his face which looks puzzled at the fact I won't let him do any of that stuff. "But now I don't like it and I know your going to ask why," his mouth opening to talk. "Because whenever I get flowers it's an I'm sorry I hit you, I get jewellery it's an I'm sorry I burned you with my cigarette," I stop for a minute to get my head back together, "A box of chocolates sorry I chocked to until you couldn't breath, a weekend away I promise it will never happen again." I stop talking as my eyes fill up with water thinking about all the things James did. "So you want to know, now you know." Looking back at my computer as I can't face looking at anyone.

"But I wouldn't do that." Nick stands next to me with his hand on my back.

Taking a deep breath, "And when I get the imagine of you and the stripper out my head I might be able to believe you, or when your mother and Britney don't keep saying you wont change, I might be able to believe you."

Nick takes his hand off me and takes a few steps back.

"You giving flower to me will mean, I'm sorry I went a stripper, jewellery will mean I show Britney last night and a weekend away will mean I had sex with someone else." typing away on the computer.

"You don't love me, I am never going to be able to prove how much I love you because your always going to think I am the same as James or I am the old me." His voice starts to crack as he talks.

The lump in my throat tightens, "I do love you, I mean that and it's not you," I look up at him, "its just…." I stop and the water building up in my eyes slowly exits down my cheek, "I cant get hurt like I did before and once everything stops, the stalker, your mother Britney then I will be fine and I can concentrate on us." Wiping tears of my cheeks, with a tissue.

The silence in the air start to get uncomfortable as everyone stands still, getting of my stool "Nick, I want to believe that this is it, I love you I will marry you, we will have 4 kids, a house with a garden so they can run around I want to believe."

Nick looks down at me I feel his warm breath on my face that warm that I believe can make everything better for me.

"Then believe it Kim, I am not going any where. You are the only person that I love this much that it hurts knowing what happened to you," he grabs my hand "I wish that I had met you before James so that you never had to feel that pain, but I didn't, that hurts me more that I couldn't protect you then." He lifts me head up so that our eyes meet, "But I promise you know that I will never let anyone hurt you like that again."

My heart beats sound fast the I swear everyone can here it beating, the man I stand in front of wants he so much that it hurts him that I had to live with the pain that James gave me, can I keep punching Nick for his past mistakes, NO I wasn't going to let that happen anymore I am not going to lose someone that cares this much about me.

I stay quite as I lean into him to hug him, I hear Mrs Evans behind me sobbing and Brain telling her that everything is going to be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

I sit outside on the balcony waking up from the same nightmare which is troubling me more the last couple of days, I don't know if its because the stalker is getting a little more daring or the drama with Mrs Webb, but I can really feel it starting to affect me more. The other thing that keeps playing on my mind is dinner at my parents tomorrow, I can't wait to see my grandparents and I am finally comfortable to hug my father the one thing that I have missed so much. My fathers arms around me, telling me that everything is going to be fine, those strong arms holding me the way he used when I fell off my bike and grazed my knee, my lips start smiling at the thought.

"What you smiling about?" Nick sits down next to me, I look over at him and think that even at 4am he looks think he does in the day. Putting his arm around me I move in closer.

"Nothing much, thinking about tomorrow," taking a sip of my tea "Seeing my grandparents, giving my dad a hug that I have wanted for a long time now."

Kissing the top of my head, "I can't wait to meet your grandparents."

Pulling away from him, "I don't want them to know that I lost my job, and I am a little scared at my grandfather state of mind." I push my hair out of my face, "It might be that he remember my relationship with James, and that scares me." Holding the tears back.

Placing his hand on my leg, "If that is the case then you see how you want to handle it."

How I want to handle it, thats not really much help can I look at my grandfather and breaks his heart all over again, "Yeah see what happens." I start playing with the back of his neck making small circles with my fingers. "You working late tomorrow?"

"No mostly meeting," his eyes closing as he talks, "going gym after work get rid of some tension."

"Go back to sleep Nick," leaning over to give him a kiss.

Turning his face the moon light chases his eye which make me smile, "Come with me, just see if you fall asleep."

Standing up I follow him to his room.

My day went by quite fast, I went to the doctors, did a little extra shopping with money don't have and baked a lot of cakes with Mrs Evans.

Doing the finishing touches to the Red Velvet cake for my grandfather, Nick walks in all sweaty from his workout, "Hey babe," I look at him though my eye lashes.

"Been busy I see." He says as he walks over to me.

"Hey hey, I don't think so, get your sweaty self away from my grandpa's cake." waving my hands for him to move back,

"Kim, you went shopping again," just by his tone I know his not happy so I keep my head down and put some more icing on the cake.

"Just a little, I have money saved up," spreading the icing, "I start a savings account when I date someone for so long so I can afford my dream wedding." Shaking my head why did I just share that for.

"So when you going to start saving with me then." He moves in a little closer.

I start laughing at Nick, "Whats so funny?" he asks as I move closer to him.

"I am dating the richest man in Chicago, and IF he becomes my fiancée he will be paying for it all but my dress."

Nick pulls me closer, "What do you mean if?"

Playing with his hair, "I have a whole proposal in my head that I would want, so if you're not at least 80% close to it." I pull a face "Who knows what I will say."

"Oh is that right Miss Turner." Placing little kisses on my neck.

"Yes, it is Mr Webb. Now I think you should have a shower." Pushing him away me.

"You could join me," grabbing my hand before I get to far.

Pulling a face at him, "I could, but you must be crazy to think that I would choose sex over finishing the cake." Trying to get my hand out grip.

Finishing icing the cake, I put it in the fridge ready to take tomorrow. Walking into Nick's room, "Nick," walking into the closet I see him pulling out shirts to wear. "where you going?"

Walking over to me with his shirt in hand, "I thought we could go out for dinner?" bring his lips to mine, my lip curl up into a smile.

"Would love to," answering his as him starts kissing me lips.

"Slowly down, Mr Webb for the next few days I'm out." Lifting his head up I give him a smile.

"So," planting kisses on my neck "how many days?"

"Monday I will be all good to go," pushing him away, "as we are talking about having sex." Waving the paper in my hand.

"This is?" taking the paper out of my hand.

"I hate condoms, don't like them so as of Monday I am on the pill," I stare at Nick looking at the paper, "I am clean nothing to share, so soon as you," stopping me mid sentence.

"You will get it tomorrow morning," hugging me.

"Tomorrow is quick." I raising my eyebrows at him.

Brushing his lips on mine, "Not if you know a doctor," his tongue licking my lower lip, as my heart starts beating faster as he starts to slowly blows cold air on them making me moan a little.

"I... think ... We ...should ...Stop ...now" I say slowly as he starts kissing my neck.

"I think your right," moving away from me, as he stands in front of me in his towel.

Moving a little closer to him, "There are other things we could do," pulling his towel off, looking down to see that is all ready for me.

Looking at Nick again I give him a quick kiss while my hand starts to play with his balls, Nick pulls away and stares straight into my eyes as I lick my lips I start moving down, not looking back up at him I put him in my mouth, I hear Nick moan which makes me take him out and slowly blow hot air on him. Slowly kissing the head, then putting him straight back in my mouth I as my hand moves up and down. Nick moves his hands to the back of my head as I enter him fully into to my mouth making my gag a little, but the pleasure I hear from Nick make me continue. I begin to suck hard the louder Nick's moan get, relaxing my throat so that I can have all of Nick in me. "Kim, I'm ready." Hearing those word I pull away a little to start sucking his head again as my hand starts to message his balls ready for Nick to release. Nick shots into my mouth which I swallow then start licking his head to make sure its all clean.

Moving away as I lick my lips, Nick takes his hands out of my hair. Standing up Nick pulls me in, "Wait until Monday." I giggle at his response, "I have some work to do after that." Nick holds on tight as he pulls me in, "Your mouth is amazing." Slamming his lips into mine.

Finally letting me get some air, "So dinner, I'll go get ready." As I walk out the closet I turn around to look at him, "Can you not just wear jeans and a T-Shirt." As he holds a suit in his hands.

Shaking his head at me, "Anything you want."

I just want to go to dinner with Nick, not Nick Webb big business man, and I want people to see that his not as serious as they all think he is. As I think about it I don't think that I have ever seen a picture of him without a suit on.

We get back from dinner which was nice to finally have a nice date with Nick without the drama to be added to it, which to be honest I didn't think would happen with all the things going on my life.

Pulling out some Ben n Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream from the freezer I sit on the sofa outside, Nick had a few phone calls to make so he went straight to his office.

Sitting down, I pull out my phone scrolling down to mum's number hit call I put the phone to my ear, as I wait for her to answer I start digging to my ice cream.

"Hello mum."

"Sweet heart, how are you?" You can hear the happiness in her voice.

Looking down at my ice cream getting a load on my spoon, "I'm good mum, how is granddad?" I can hear my grandma in the back, asking to talk to me, my mum starts laughing.

"Talk to you're..." My mother stops talking which makes me laugh as I know my grandma has taken the phone from her.

"Kimberly." My grandma voice full of excitement, "What time are you coming tomorrow?"

I start laughing at my grandma who is still her happy self. "I will be there in the afternoon, grandma." Smiling to myself as I am looking forward to seeing them too.

"Is your new boyfriends coming," I roll my eyes as I know what is about to come next, "I don't like him." Her voice changing to the over protect tone. Looking behind me as I watch Nick walk around to sit next to me, taking my spoon from me to eat some ice cream.

"Nick will be coming, but if you don't want him too then he wont," I look over at him who starts pulling a face at me,

"No, your mother says his very nice, and we will love him." I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing at what my grandma.

"I hope you do grandma. How's grandpa?" I ask as I eat some ice cream which Nick gives me.

"He said to remind you about his cake." I start laughing. "And he said you promised him a dinner date too." I can hear my grandpa in the background shouting and my grandma about something.

"Its all ready and boxed don't worry I would never forget and the dinner date, whenever his free." I look at the night sky as I my grandma goes quiet like she wants to say something but to scared, "Grandma is everything ok?" The question has been scared of what she is about to say to me.

"Your grandfather, well he..." She stops, and I know what she is about to say to me.

"Grandma, if it happens tomorrow we will see." My stomach tying up in a knot and the thought that I might have to pretend me and James are happy, to keep my grandpa happy.

"We will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetheart." My grandma says as she puts the phone down.

I look over at Nick will a smile as I watch him eating the ice cream. "How was your work?" I ask taking the tub off him.

Licking the spoon, "Good, I have a TV interview Monday morning." He looks over at me. "How are you?"

"Look at me dating a man, who has a TV interview." I say in my fancy voice as I laugh at myself. I tell Nick about what my grandma was worried about as finish of the tub of ice cream. He doesn't say anything to me and listen, I get the feeling he knows that I am worried about it myself.


	16. Chapter 16

I start getting ready to go to my parents as I wait for Nick to get back, has he had to pop to the office. I look around at my clothes seeing what to wear the weather has become quite hot now that is late spring, but do I want to wear a nice summer dress for my grandpa to look at me and think Kimberly that is to short to wear, I smile to myself, jeans and top it is I say to myself.

Putting my clothes on, and braid my hair to the side in a side loose fishtail look, putting on as little make up as I can to cover my dark bags under my eyes, my grandpa has always said if a man can love you without make up is a man I am happy with, and I want them to like Nick.

Standing in of the mirror, I look at myself think that even I can see a difference in myself, I look happier fresh even. Although there are things going on around me, I can say the Nick makes my happy.

"You look beautiful, Kim." Looking over at Nick who is stood by the door, smile at myself knowing that the man I am looking at is the man I want to be with.

"Do you want to change before we go?" I ask, giving him that look that he should change. I don't want him dressed in a three piece suit to meet my grandparent they will make fun of him a lot of fun.

Walking over to me, "I have something for you." Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I am all good to go."

I take the paper and put it in the bin. "Do you not want to look?" Nick asks me.

"No, I trust you, I just want you to take it." Tip toeing I give him a kiss. "And if there was something wrong, you wouldn't look so happy."

"Give me five minutes to change then we will go." Standing inches away from me looking up at him, I will win this fight with everyone to keep him in my life.

Arriving at my parents I take a deep breath preparing myself for the day, I look at Nick who gives me a reassuring smile, a smile that tells me his by my side, he dressed in his casual jeans and plain blue T-shirt, with his Nike trainers. I have to admit that he does look a lot sexier in his suit, giving him a smile back, we walk up the drive.

Opening the door I see my mum and grandma in the kitchen talking about dinner, they see me walking in and my grandma's face lights up.

"Kimberly," My grandma stands in front of me with a huge smile, stoking my arm, "You look good." I introduce Nick to her and my grandma face relaxes a little. "Nick, very nice to meet you." Putting out her hand.

I look over my mum's shoulder to see if I could see my grandpa. "His a sleep, should be up soon," my mum says giving Nick a hug, "Scott's in the other room," turning around to walk off to the sitting room.

"Mum, where's dad?"

"I will give you one guess," my mum starts laughing. Last year from Christmas I got him a model boat to make he looks things like that the garage in full of that stuff, and since all the things that happened with James he hides away in there making that boat. If he wanted to he could finish it but I know his taking his time, it makes him happy.

"Are you good here?" I look up at Nick who follows my mum.

He stops in his tracks, "Take your time," giving me a quick kiss he goes to the sitting room, I feel weird leaving him with the family, but this is something that I want to do when it's just me and him.

I stand at the door of the garage watching my dad, working on his boat. "You know you will have to finish that sooner or later." I walk up to my dad laughing at him.

"Kimberly," my dad turns around giving me one of his big smiles. "Is Nick not with you?" looking over my shoulder.

"His here," standing in front of my dad. "His with everyone in the house," waving my hand over my shoulder.

"We should go in then," he says as he wipes his hands with a towel.

"Dad-" I stop not knowing how to say what I want to say, but what do I want to say.

Without thinking about it, I wrap my arms around my dad, he lets out a sigh and hugs me back tightening his grip around me. No words could describe how I felt hugging my dad again, it all came back to me, the time a fell of my bike, when my first boyfriend broke my heart even when I was leaving the house to move to Chicago nothing felt like this hug. A hug that made my heart beat a hundred times faster, knowing that this is how safe my dad made me feel, all those times.

"Are you two-" my mum stops at the door. I pull away from my dad to see my mums face behind his shoulder, she stands with her hand on her chest. "Your grandfather is awake." Mt mum's smile is so big that nothing can bring her down.

Walking into the sitting room, I see my grandpa talking to Nick. "Grandpa," walking over I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't think that you could get any better looking, but I was wrong." I sit on the sofa next to him, as I take the beer of Nick. I say hello to Scoot and Jo, and wait for Katelyn to wake so I can have some cuddles.

"So you got a fancy man now." Grandpa points to Nick, I start laughing at his comment as I shake my head.

"His not that fancy, grandpa." Still laughing at him, holding his hand in mine, "If your nice to him, he might be able to get you ticket to watch the cubs." Giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Oh he wants my approval, he will get me them tickets." Locking eyes with Nick.

"Don't be mean, grandpa."

"I will be mean , after James I will be mean." Keeping his voice calm, and looking at Nick the whole time he talks.

Turning around to face Nick, I mouth the word 'I'm Sorry,' nodding back at me with a smile, I feel that it started before I even got in the room.

"I will go get some cake," walking off to the kitchen I stand next to my mum as she cuts the cake. "So grandma, tell me everything show me picture." Picking up the knife my mum used I start licking the icing. "And how is Grandpa, his memory seem good."

"It changes Kim, in a flash he might take me out on our first date, just before he went to bed he kept asking who your mother was." My grandma plates up the cake, it must be so hard to adjust yourself that fast to make everything seem normal when it's not.

"So where was your favourite place too?" Pouring some milk into some glass, my grandpa would only have cake with milk so we all have to have milk, I smile at myself remembering the day when all this started.

"I loved New York, but your grandpa said it was to busy," she starts laughing, "but he loved it at Disneyland."

I start laughing with her and my mum, "Did he wear Mickey ears," my mum asks still laughing at the thought.

Taking the plates over to everyone, I sit next to Jo just talking about how Kathlyn is during the night, mainly baby talk. Nick, Scott and my dad are talking about something to do with sports which I am not even going to try and figure out and my mum and grandma are talk about Nick I can tell because they talk then look at him and then talk again. My grandpa is to into his cake to really play any attention to anyone else which makes me smile.

"Kimberly, did James not want to come today?" My grandpa asks, and my heart drops to my stomach, as I was hoping that I could get away with it. I feel everyone eyes on me, lifting my head and trying very hard to swallow the big lump in my throat.

"He-" my voice squeak out, "He had to work, he said he is sorry, but will be here next time." Looking straight back at my plate.

"Still work at the firm?"

Closing my eyes, "Yes, busy busy grandpa," looking up at him with a forced smile. James was working with a law firm, hoping to make it big one day.

"That's good, you look very happy. He must be treating my princess like a queen." Seeing his face light up at the thought there was no way that I was about to tell him the truth and what was the point, he would forget sooner or later then ask about James again another day. "Is he treating you well?"

The question hits me like a just walked into a wall and then another wall, I feel my throat closing slowly at the question, NO NO he isn't and I want him to die the voice in my head shouts out. "Yes,…he..treats me well." The words bearly leaving my mouth.

"Good," shaking his head, he looks at Nick. "They are very cute couple." Nick stays quite and agrees.

I stand up, "It's getting very hot in here, I'm just going to get some air," taking my cardigan off.

Sitting on the patio getting my thought back together, "You know he didn't mean that. Don't you sweetheart?" My grandma sits down next to me.

I look over to her wiping the tears from my cheeks, "I know, just didn't think it would be this hard to say nice things about him."

"Well," putting her arm around me. "I pass on Nick, I can see that he cares so much about you."

"He wants me to move in," my grandma pulls away from me.

"Yes, he asked your mother what she thought," taking my hand in hers "I get the feeling you're not sure."

Tightening her grip around my hand, "We have only been together what two months. His mother hates me, she is trying very hard to break us up," shaking my head as the tears come out again.

"Your grandpas mother hated me, but look at us." She smiles at me, "Sweetheart, the prefect relationship is the ones that have to fight to stay together." Wrapping her arm around me again she pulls me in and kisses the top of my head. "That man inside, wont lose you without a fight."

"How does he do it, have you all on his side."

"Maybe because you hugged your father." I don't answer anything back and sit in her hug.

The door behind us open, and Scott stand their hold Monopoly board game in his hand, I start laughing at him, walking back into the house.

"You are not the banker and I'm the shoe," taking the box of him.

Taking the box back of me, "I am the banker," Scott shouts at me, as we sit around the table. My grandpa went to bed for a while the medicine makes him tried.

"No you're not you cheat all the time." I sit on the floor in front of Nick, who places his hand on my back, "You okay?" he whisper in my ear.

Looking up at him I nod.

"I do not cheat," Scott sets up the game.

"Yes, you do," looking up at my dad. "Dad tell him, his not the banker."

Putting his hands up. "I am not getting in this," laughing at me and Scott fight over the board game, "Nick this will go on for a while." I hear Nick laugh behind me.

"Mum?" I look at her hoping she would take my side.

"I have waited to have this fight again, Im not getting involved." Sitting down next to Jo.

"I don't know why we cant play pictionary," I reply to them all.

"NO!" they all shout making me jump. Nick starts laughing louder.

"Do NOT play pictionary with her." Dad tells Nick more like demands.

"What? Im good at the game, it's you eyes that are really bad." I say in my child like voice.

"Oh don't get us started," Scott playfully pushes me. "You cannot draw to safe your life."

"Whatever. Lets play even though we know who's going to win." I get the dice in my hand.

We spent the rest of the night playing games and having fun just like we used to, me and Scott fighting over him cheating, Jo ignoring use and my mum and dad laughing, while my grandma tries to stop us from fighting, good old days. I don't think I have nick laugh so much since I have met him, but even he knew best not to get involved.


	17. Chapter 17

Even though I had a crap night sleep, I was in a very happy mood today. "Morning handsome," kissing his cheek as I sit down on the bar stool next to him.

"You seem very jolly today," eating his waffles.

Turning around to face him, my mood changes, as I notice his wearing a suit, "You have to work today it's Sunday." My voice full of disappointment as I frown my forehead.

"I have one conference call and I'm in the office," picking up his juice. "I will be out in 30 minutes max." Giving one of his loveable smile which give him dimple, hoping that it will make me happy again.

"I'm timing you," filling my plate with waffles.

Nick starts laughing at me, "So what did you have planned for the day?" changing the subject.

"Oh there are these shoes that I really want to get, and I really want some Macaroons,' pouring some maple syrup on my waffles. "Then I thought we can watch movies all day."

"I think you forgot, that you have no job and you won't let me buy you anything, so how are you going to afford them." I can see why he is so rich, he is so money controlled.

"Well, that's why we have credit cards." I don't look up at him as I hear a little chuckle from him.

"No, you have to control your money," his tone more harsh, like his telling me what I should do.

"I bet if I say you can buy them, you will let me have them." I say in a playful tone.

"Will you?" His lips curl up into a smile which makes me laugh.

"Fine, you can buy me the shoes." I say as I can't keep fight over it with him, but seeing how happy that makes him, its worth it.

"What film do you want to watch?" Nick stands behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, I have a list," my happy voice comes out again, "You've Got Mail, Sleepless in Seattle, P.S I Love You, Grease-"

"Never seen any of them," Nick interrupts my list.

Gasping in shock at what he just said to me, I turn around to face him. "You have never watched Grease," my words stopping after each word.

Shaking his head at me, "Who am, I dating?" I ask myself.

"A very handsome man," kissing my cheek. "I'm off to my meeting now. Don't change your mind about shopping." Pointing his finger at me as he walks away, I can't help but laugh at him.

Walking around in Bloomingdales, is one of those feeling that you know I can't afford anything in here but I wish I could buy everything in here. Looking at the beautiful Rebecca Minkoff Mini M.A.C bag in my hands, I think to myself, forget the shoes I want the bag it's so pretty, giving myself a smile at the thought.

Holding the bag I turn around to show Nick, and I laugh at myself seeing the sale assistant talking to him about the perfume he has in his hand, she goes to touch his arm but he pulls away, which makes me smile, knowing that even though he doesn't know I am watching him, he won't let another women touch him. As he moves back the sale assistant pulls her back together at being regretted.

As I walk over to him, he turns to face me "Got your shoes?"

"I changed my mind," looking up at his beautiful face. "I want the bag instead." Holding the bag up.

"You sure?" The question makes me giggle.

"I'm sure."

"Let's go then," them three words made me even happier knowing that he didn't push me to buy more. "I got you this, if it's okay with you." Handing over the Chanel No5 perfume, I stop in the middle of the store and look at Nick. "What's wrong?" Nick holds my hand, sending shiver through my body.

"I love you."

Holding my hand a little tighter, "I love you too."

We spend the rest of the day watching films, eating popcorn, ice cream and pizza. Nick had no more work to do and it felt great to have him to myself without work getting in the way. It must be the first time that I felt like a had a boyfriend again, there was nothing getting in the way of us spending time together, no work, no stalker and no Nick's mother. Hugging on the sofa as we watch T.V I feel safe that nothing can get in the way of us now.

Nick saw the negative side of my life and the darkness that it had with it, but never once I have had the feeling that it will get to much for him, he has brought back the light that I need to be happy again.

I spoke to my mum about what time to meet me and Zoe for the graduation ceremony, Nick had to work which I was a little happy about as I didn't really want him to be there. Zoe was going to come over to have pre drinks before we left which would be really nice.

"I cant believe we have finally done," Turning to Zoe with a huge smile, wrapping my arms around her with joy. "We are free to run the world." Laughing at the words come out.

"I still got a little more to do." She answer making me laugh.

"Okay, I can run the world then."

Walking into the kitchen where Mrs Evans got some champagne ready for us, I turn the T.V on so that I could watch Nick's interview before we leave. Zoe brings my glass of champagne over and we sit watching together, "Mrs Evans, come watch with us," looking over at her working in the kitchen.

The interviewer is a women in her late 30s I would say, very pretty with brown hair tied in a ponytail, she asks Nick question about his work in Europe and the charity that he helps out with first. I was waiting for them to start asking about me as I know that they will, Nick's been quite about me and I had to admit I liked it like that, there are some times the paparazzi will take a picture of me when I'm out but nothing to really get under my skin.

"So your new girlfriend, how is everything going with you two?"

Nick smiles at her, followed with a small chuckle. "Everything is prefect."

"So is this the girl to finally take you off the market for good?" She asks him.

"I would like to think so, but that's something for us to know." Nick looks at the women with a smile.

"Well, you are keep quiet on her aren't you." Adjusting herself in the chair, "So, how do you think she will be around children?"

The question throws Nick as he starts to move around in his chair, it throws me to be fair what does that have to do with anything. "We have not spoke about that yet, and it's something that I would love to have with her." Nick looks to the side, which I would have to think is at his PR team. My heart warms to the words 'I would love to have with her' knowing he is thinking of the future.

"Well, don't you think you should talk to her about it, as we have conformation that your ex-girlfriends Britney is expecting your child." Nick face hardens at the question and looks over at his team again. Just by looking at him, I know that he wasn't hiding this from me as he didn't know himself.

The words hit me in the stomach the glass in my hand falls to the floor. The word repeat in my head, 'is expecting your child' over and over again. My throat tightens fight to breath.

Trying to listen to what Nick says to the interviewer. "This is not something that I am aware off." Then the interview goes to a commercial, knowing that this is something his PR team did.

My head spinning with what just happen, how can this be happening. We finally got to a place where we could do anything fight everything, how can I fight this. I feel sick with the thought that this is happening to me to us. I can't be angry with Nick he knew nothing about it, even I could tell that. I have all this angry inside me that's burning, is this why Britney and his mother have been playing games, but if they just told me I would off walked away before I fell in love with him. Or is this another game of there's I ask myself, NO they wouldn't be the desperate to break us up would they?

"Kim, let's go." Zoe pulls my arm to bring me back to earth and out of the million thoughts in my head.

Slowly walking to the counter to pick up all my stuff, "Mrs Evans, can you... tell Nick that... I will be at Zoe's tonight...and..." My phone rings in my hand, looking at the Nick's name appear I decline it as I don't know what I want to say, looking back up at Mrs Evans. "Can you tell him I need some time to think about this and please tell him NOT to come over, I need..." rubbing my forehead as its start to hurt.

Zoe stands next to me, "Mrs Evans tell Nick that we are having a girls night in and he should not come over or he will have to see a side of me that he does not."

I turn to face Zoe, "This is a big joke isn't it?" my stomach spinning and spinning.

"I hope so Kim, I really do." Grabbing our bags she opens the door, leaning against the counter I look down at my phone again to see Nick's name appear.

"Hi, I have to go I'm running late, I will be at Zoe's girls night I will see you tomorrow," I say quickly not letting him say anything to me.

"See you tomorrow, I will fix this promise." His voice sounds different, than before, more fear in there shaky at even his shocked with it all. But I think I just need to get myself around the idea of if this is true what should I do, there is no way I have the energy to fight this and I wouldn't fight this. A baby should have both parents around and I won't be responsible for that not happening.

Putting my phone away we leave to meet my parents.

"Congratulation sweetheart," my dad hugging so tight, that I find it hard to breath.

"Thank you dad." As he finally lets go.

"Congratulation, Kim," my mum pulls me into a hug. The smile on my dads face from behind her could say so many words but happy is the one I would choice.

They say congratulation to Zoe, as we walk back to the cars. The ceremony was prefect, the weather was amazing which was a plus and everything went over nicely. My parent said that they would take us out to eat to celebrate, but they had to go straight after, to help my grandma look after grandpa which I understood. So myself and Zoe planned a fun night in with ice cream and films which was all I really wanted with the morning I've had.

Ordering our food we sit at the table, and I know that my parents know about Nick's interview but are to scared to ask me what I am thinking about it.

"I haven't spoke to Nick about the whole thing yet, so I have answered your question lets have a nice meal." I smile at them both, hoping that they will be happy with whatever I choose to do.

"So Zoe, how is the hospital treating you?" My mum looks over at her not making eye contact with me, but my dad gives my a heart warming smile.

"Busy, and you should see some of things I have to pull out of people" everyone starts laughing which was nice to hear my dad again.

Looking down at my phone I see that Nick is calling I let it go to voicemail, not wanting to talk to him just yet. Fighting with his mother and Britney is one thing but how, am I meant to win if he has to see her everyday for the rest of his life, how I am I supposed fight with that.

Our dinner was cut shorter than what we would have liked, but my grandma phoned and asked if they could home sooner as my grand dad kept asking where they were and it was past the curfew he had set them. My grandma kept saying she was sorry and no matter how much I kept saying to her that it was fine, and that I was fine will it all she kept on apologising. I told her that I wold try to come down to see them in the week, as I still haven't told them I no longer had a job.

"Kim, I know you will make the right choice with Nick," my dad kisses my forehead, "and what ever you want to do, know that I am a phone call away."

"Thank you dad," hugging him goodbye.

"Mum, I will be fine," giving her a hug to reassure her.

"I know you will," smiling she gives me a hug.

Myself and Zoe get changed into our PJs ready for our fun filled evening of movies and junk food just want we planned when we said this day came. I remember when we started University we and promised that we would chill in front of the T.V and relax for once. Putting the popcorn in the microwave, I take out the wine and some glasses as Zoe puts the pizza in the oven.

Jumping on the sofa, I pick up the dvd remote and press play ready to watch the best show ever Sex and the City. Who wouldn't love Carrie's shoe collection, I know that I would never complain about it. I look over at Zoe.

"I am so jealous that tomorrow you will be in New York"

"So excited, I can't wait to get up in the morning." Drinking her wine, "You still good to drop us off?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have work in the morning," I start laughing as Zoe joins me.

A knock on the door distracts me, still laughing I open the door, and my laugher stops. "Couldn't give me one night could you." I say as I look at Brian, who is on the phone.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, i WILL BE RE EDITING THIS CHAPTER.

I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK KIM SHOULD DO

If your a silent reader please PM me to let me know what you think

PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT


	18. Chapter 18

"Kim's, opened the door I will call you in a bit," Brian says to Nick on the phone, putting his phone away. "He just wanted me to come and see if you was okay."

"I'm fine!" My voice coming over hash. Brian points to the door and I look behind me too see an envelope stuck to it. Sighing to myself I take it down.

"He wanted me to give you this," walking behind me back into the apartment. Throwing the envelope on the table I turn around and take the box of him. Looking at the gift tag on the beautifully wrapped box. **_Well done, I love you. _**I put the box on the table and sit back down.

"I best go to sleep, got a flight to catch in the morning." Zoe looks at me nodding her head, David is going to meet her at the airport, as he had plans with his family and they thought it would be easier that way. "Good night, you too," she walks towards her room.

I pick up the box and slowly unwrap it. "You know Nick knew nothing about this?" Brian asks me as he sits down next to me.

"I know," looking at him, "I just don't know if I can do this Brian, I can't fight this." Opening the box I pull out a beautiful golden coloured music box, I smile to myself as I open it and see a little man and women dancing to K-CI and Jojo - All my Life, I start to cry looking at the music box as my stomach fills with butterflies. Remembering how this song is a song that I will always love, the first time we kissed. Wiping my checks I put the music box on the table.

"Nick, spoke to Britney and has asked for prove and a scan. He is doing everything he can." How does Brian do it, his voice is so soft when he talks to me.

"Is it true?" Wiping the new tears rolling down my checks.

"Nick thinks it's a lie as the timeline doesn't fit, but she going to LA tonight and is back in a few days, so until then-" He stops talking as his phone starts ringing.

Walking towards the kitchen he answers the phone and looks over at me as he talks to Nick. Picking up the envelope I take the pictures out slowly, looking down at them I feel Brain standing next to me looking down at them too. The pictures are of us stood outside my parents house with the words **HAPPY FAMILY OR… **looking at the next picture I cough as I miss inhaling at the sight of Nick talking to Britney and his hand on her stomach and the words **HAPPY FAMILY? **

"Nick, they are not good," walking back into the kitchen.

I don't bother trying to ease drop on the conversation I sit back on the sofa and close my eyes, please, please god let this be a lie a very big lie, I don't want to lose Nick but I can't be with him if his having a baby with her I just can't.

Opening my eyes as I feel Brain sit back down. "You came to see if I am good, now you have you can leave." Not looking over at him I keep my eyes on the ceiling.

"I can't, he doesn't want you to be alone with a crazy person stalking you." Leaning back, into the sofa.

"You have a family go to them, and I'm not alone Zoe's here," turning my head. "Tell Nick that I think it is best I have a night to myself."

"If it's true, you will leave won't you?" Standing up he looks down to face me, "You won't be able to stay with him."

"Brian, I can't be the reason that a child won't see their father," my throat tightens at the thought that I might have to walk away from Nick.

"You know that he won't let you walk away."

I stand up to open the door, "I know and I really hope that I won't have to leave him but,"

"Kim, I understand where you're coming from, but Nick loves you so much that it's killing him not being here now." Walking towards the door, "Mrs Evans has pretty much locked him in the apartment because she believe that you will be back and Nick being here would push you away."

I fight the smile appearing on my lips at the thought that Mrs Evans standing in front of Nick to stop him, "I am happy that she's on my side." Opening the door I lean up against it, "But I have to see if I can share Nick with her."

"Hope to see you tomorrow," Brian leaves and closing the door behind him I lean my back on the door taking a deep breath in.

Dropping Zoe, off at the airport I head back home, to have a chilled out day off over thinking and eating ice cream, I laugh at myself thinking that if I had a job I would be fine, my mind would be on work and not Nick and Britney but what can I do.

Walking up the stair to my apartment, I pull out my phone knowing that its Nick as I gave him a ringtone Billionaire by Bruno Mars not answering the phone I pull out my keys from my new bag that he got me. Getting to my door I see a vase with some beautiful white roses in it, picking them up I open my door and place them on the kitchen counter. Throwing my keys back into my bag and pull out my phone and I see that I have one to many missed calls from Nick. Closing the door, someones stops me opening the door I stare at the women in front of me.

"Thea," Nick's sister walks into the room and stands there looking at me "What are you doing here?"

Looking around the apartment before she sits down on the sofa, with her blonde hair down, even I have to admit she is very pretty, her clothes tight enough to show off her slim figure. "So, I come back from holiday and I hear about Britney," not moving from where I am I push the door to close it, "so I go to see my brother and all he doing is phoning you every five minutes."

"What do you want?" asking as I walk over to the kitchen to get some water.

"He told me about what my mother has done to you," standing up she walks over to me.

"I didn't think you were close." Nick told me once that his sister was turning into his mother.

"I love my brother, I might not show it but I do," walking to the roses she looks at the card and smiles to herself. "I have never seen Nick this crazy for someone, never." Walking towards the table again, she picks up the music box and I move forward to stop her but I stop myself and watch her open it.

Watching the music box spin around. "That's a beautiful song," saying as she closes the box. "That baby is not Nick's I promise you that."

The words I just heard pulled at my heart strings, "How do you know?"

"My mother wants you out of Nick's life, she thinks you want his money, but Nick says even though you have lost your job you still won't let him buy you anything. I like that." Standing back up and walks over to me. "I don't know why she wants Britney in his life, but I can tell you that that baby is not Nick's its some guy she met at a party."

My heart beats faster as she talks more about how she knows all this.

"The timing was prefect for them to say it is Nick's and to them it's worked. But my brother isn't going to let you go that fast and by your reaction you don't want to leave him either." Standing only inches away from I can smell her Chanel perfume.

"Why should I believe you?" my voice breaking as the words come out.

"Because my mother told me this plan when I got back and-" stopping mid sentence she looks down at my phone, "and if my brother is this mad over you, I will back him until he tells me to butt out." Picking up my phone and waving it in front of me. "Trust me when I say he loves you."

Taking the wine from the cupboard and two glass, I walk over to the sofa and sit down, as Thea joins me. "How can I fight your mother?" Pouring some wine into the glasses.

"With Nick by you're standing side." Picking her glass up, "You will win."

I stand there are stare at Thea looking at her every movement she makes, as she looks around the apartment. Not knowing what she is thinking and why she is doing this, but my brain can't really take much more of this.

"Did you go anywhere nice, for your holiday?" Not wanting to talk about Nick and Britney anymore, I think my brain needs a normal conversation.

"I went to France for the week," she looks at me as the words France leaves her lips so easy, I could never in a life time afford to go there.

"Wow, France," nodding my head not really sure what I should say to that.

"You should go, it really is the most romantic city in the world." Sipping on her wine, I look at her and think to myself why does she not have a boyfriend she very beautiful.

"I don't think I can afford going to France," looking down at my phone again to see Nick's name again.

"I think my brother can take you, his never really took a girl away on holiday," she tilts her head to the side as she looks at me with a smile. "But then again things change." Drinking the last of her wine, she stands up, "It was lovely meeting you Kim, I hope to meet up again soon."

I stand up to face her, "That would be very nice." I say as I walk to the door with her.

"Don't break his heart." The words leave her lips, with a pleased tone, I really never thought that she would care this much, or is she a really good actress and just playing me.

"See you soon, Thea." closing the door as she leaves.

I sit on the sofa and stare at the blank T.V screen and talk to the voices in my head about what to do. Believe Thea and run back to Nick or is Thea playing me as well and wants me back with Nick so that when they find out Nick is the father they are see my face in shock. I don't even know who to believe anymore.

Knocking on the door frightens me, "Who is it?" I shout out.

"Deliver," a man's voice comes through the door.

Opening the door and the man hands me an envelope, "Thank you," closing the door. I walk back to the sofa and pull the pictures out, Nick going to work this morning and me dropping Zoe off at the airport,** I'M COMING**.

The words send a cold rush of blood through my body, who's coming? Why are they coming now? What will they do?

In that very second I decided to pack my bags, I write a note for Zoe and stick it to the fridge with a I love you magnet and leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Opening the door as I pull my suitcase with me, I stand there and look at the man I love, looking straight back at me, I can see that a ton of weight has been lifted off him. With a beautiful smile on his face, he walks over to me.

"Hi-" Nick's lips press into mine, wrapping his arms around me to stop me from falling from the surprise kiss.

Pulling away from me he looks at the suitcase, "That is?"

"You asked me to move in, so I'm moving in." My lips can't help but smile at him.

"You don't want to talk about all this?"

Why I think to myself, you didn't know this was going happen, "No, what's there to say." Walking over to the kitchen to get some wine, "If she is pregnant I will cry for about two months and be fine again, and then when the baby is born I will cry again, but I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either, and I am fixing this." Wrapping his arms around me, "I love you."

"I know you do, I cant stop you going to see her if she is, and every time you do I will feel sick in the stomach until you come home, but there is nothing I can do." Taking a sip of my wine I turn to face him. "And if the baby is not yours, then I will write on a big billboard that Nick is mine so fuck off." I smile at him as he pulls me in for a hug. "I loved the music box."

"You did?" his face in my hair.

"I did, and I have a gift for you," pulling away from him, "don't worry it didn't cost me a thing because you're paying," giving him a smile as I walk over to my bags.

"I am, am I." laughing at me. "Did you go shopping again?" his voice not so happy with me.

Picking up the pink Victoria Secret bag, "Hey I think this bag is a gift for both of us." I place the bag on the floor. "Anyway I want to get away from here, somewhere, where it is just me and you." Pulling out a catalogue from my bag.

"Where was you thinking?"

"A cabin," holding a catalogue from Candle-wood cabins, "I have marked the ones I really like, you have a look and I want to go tomorrow, so use your magic phone to make it happen please."

"My magic phone?" he looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"Whenever you need something, you take your phone out and its done." Walking over to him as he flicks though the catalogue.

"Done, just the two of us?" taking his phone out of his pocket, "How long we going for?"

"How long can you get away for?" Kissing his warm soft lips.

Nick walks away as he talks on the phone, and I turn to see Mrs Evans and Brian smiling at me. "If I find out it's true, you have help me get though it." I point to them both.

"We will, Kim. Shall I make dinner?" Mrs Evans gives me a reassuring smile.

"Please I am going to unpack my stuff," giving them both a smile, I walk of into my room and start to unpack. I hope that I have made the right choice to stay with Nick and not run away.

Feeling Nicks arms around makes me smile, "Booked, we leave tomorrow and I got the glass house cabin." Kissing the back off my neck softly.

"Thank you," the words slowly coming out as my body gets goosebumps from every kiss Nick gives me.

"Why are you unpacking in here?" Nick asks, as he continues to kiss my neck, placing his hands on my hips.

"There is no space in your closet." Turning around to face him.

"I will make space." Pulling my face into his as our foreheads touch, he licks my lips slowly as his other hand slowly lifts up my shirt.

"Nick," Brian stands by the door.

"Later," answering as he continues to lick my lips.

"Kim's, got something."

Pulling away from Nick, I look over his shoulder at Brain, "Again." I say

"Again, what do you mean again?" Holding on tight to my hand.

"I was going to tell you, but you started kissing my neck and-" I stop talking as I can see his not the happiest about me not telling him.

Nick walks into the kitchen pulling me with him, soon as he lets go I take out the other picture and hand them over to him. Picking the new envelope up I pull out picture, but to my surprise there is no picture just the word **SOON. **"So we might finally meet out mystery person." Telling Nick as I pass the note over.

He looks at the picture that I got at my apartment and says nothing to me, "Brain, your with Kim now." He tells him, without looking up from the pictures

"I don't need a babysitter, and where am I going to go, I have no job."

"Kim, will you promise me that you won't go shopping or leave this apartment." I can see fear in his face as he stares at me.

"No," I answer him looking at the floor, I feel him standing in front of me, placing his fingers under my chin, he lifts my face up.

"I won't let you get hurt Kim, I can't let anyone hurt you." He stokes my lip with his thumb, "Please let Brian-" I stop him talking anymore.

"Fine, when we get back, Brian can take me where ever I need to go." Wrapping my arms around him and hold on tight to him, I have a man that would die himself before he lets anything happen to me. Kissing the top of my head as he wraps his arms around me, I fight hard with the tear welling up but they slowly roll down my cheek.

"Please don't cry, Kim." Saying as he rests his head on top of mine, I hear his heart beating and with each beat I feel warm inside knowing that it beats for me and no one else.

I hear the door close behind me, so wrapped up in the hug I didn't realise that Nick slowly brought me into his room, still hugging him tight not wanting this moment to stop and Nick stands there holding me tight.

I look up at him with a smile, looking back at me, "I love you." He says as his soft lips kiss me, letting my mouth open for him out tongues dance together, my body aching craving for him to touch me. His hands slowly lifting my top as his fingers softly touch my skin, and that touch was all I needed for me to moan as he kissed me.

I started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to touch his chest, rubbing my hands up and down his chest Nick gasped for air as I stopped by his trousers, within that second he pulls my top off letting my red lace bra be on show, "You are the most beautiful women I have every seen." Slowly kissing my collar bone, making me gasp at his touch. Slowly lying down on the bed, Nick stands at the end of the bed looks down at me with a smile he lowers down and starts kissing me again.

_"__What are you doing? James, please let go off my arm you're hurting me." I shout at him as he pulls me into the bathroom, closing the door behind me._

_"__Why the fuck do you do it? You know I hate it when you say no." Smacking his hand into the wall, only inches away from me making me jump._

_"__I just-" slapping my face I stop and look at the floor. James turns the shower on and throws me in. The freezing cold water makes me scream and move away from the water._

_"__Get back under the water Kim," the anger in James voice scares me and I slowly move back under the water, holding my breath so that I wouldn't make a noise to upset him more. My body shivering more and more as the cold water hits me, "Turn around" looking up at him, kind of thankful of the water on my face as he can't see the tears coming down my cheek, I turn to face the wall. I start screaming at the boiling hot water hits my skin._

I wake up screaming from my nightmare, Nick shoot up next to me. Pulling away from him as my body is shaking from the nightmare, "I'm going to," my words shaking as I talk, "make some tea." Walking towards the door, I hear Nick getting out of bed to put some clothes on.

Standing by the kettle waiting for the water to boil, Nick stands next to me and light wipes the tears from my cheeks. Starting at the mug, "I'm sorry."

"Kim, you never have to apologise for what he did to you."

I look at his face and say nothing, I have never told Nick much about the abuse James gave me and I knew that slowly I would have to as the dream and sleepless nights were not getting any better. Tonight seemed like a good time to let him know about my nightmare, never wanting him to know much about what James did to me, but how much longer can I hide it from him.

Filling my mug with water, I sit outside and Nick sits next to me wrapping his arm around me.

I tell Nick about the nightmare I had and what James would do with the water, and every word that left my mouth I could feel Nicks body tense up more and more, his hand on my shoulder turning to a fist. Kissing the top of my head he stays quite not one word leaves his lips, not sure if it is because he doesn't want to ask questions or if it is because he doesn't want to say anything with the information I have given him.

I must have fallen a sleep while cuddling Nick out on the balcony because for the first time in months I woke up in bed, and I had to admit to myself it felt so nice being able to sleep after waking up from the nightmare. Can I finally fight the nightmares? I ask myself as I lie in bed looking out the window.

"Morning," Nick lies next to me in bed wrapping his arm over me, all I smell is Mango's from him, turning around to see his face, noticing his just come out the shower, the mango scent makes more scene to me now, he used my BodyShop Mango body wash.

"Morning," as I place my head on his chest.

"When you are ready, we can go." Placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I will have a shower and we can leave," pushing the covers off me I walk over to the bathroom.

"Kim, I want you to know I love you." Walking behind me as I tie my hair up in a top knot, looking at Nick's reflection on the mirror, I smile at him.

"I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

I stand still and take in the beautifully scenery, so quite and cool, the cool spring air passing a scent of flowers my way a smile forms on my lips as I take in the the beautiful view of the tress in the mountain.

"Kim, you coming?" Nick looks back at me staring at the cabin.

Still taking in the sight I walk with him. Walking though the door my mouth drops open at the most beautiful view I have ever seen. Walking straight to the window I take in the view of the mountains and beautiful green tress, the silence is beautiful.

Feeling Nick's arms around me, "Prefect," kissing my cheek.

"This is amazing, waking up to this view." I say to Nick as I point out to the window, not able to stop smiling.

"Anything to make you happy." He turns me around, moving the hair away from my face, looking up to meet his eyes I feel the warm feeling of happiness.

"And what makes you happy?" I ask.

"You make me happy, you staying with me makes me happy." Giving, a small kiss on my lips, his hand on my lower back pulling me in. "I want this forever."

I heart beats faster at the word forever, I love Nick I know that, but I haven't thought about anything more with everything going on, have I thought about forever, should I start thinking about forever. Smiling at him I say nothing, nothing comes out. I want to say something but my brain goes blank and my mouth won't open to say anything.

"I am going to freshen up," letting his arms free from behind me.

"Maybe I will join you," taking a step forward, as he takes one step back.

Raising his eyebrows and curling his lips up, "Will you?"

Lick my lips, I slowly start undoing my blouse, Nick's eyes widen as I show a little of my Victoria Secret blue lace bra, he walks closer to me, but I take a step back as I slowly take of my blouse. "So the shower, sounds nice now." Watching Nick walker closer to me, I undo my jeans button to show of a small amount of my matching underwear. Giving Nick a smile as he walks closer, taking a step back I hit the window behind me, the cold glass makes my move forwards a little, as Nick's hands are placed on the window with me in the middle.

"Oh, the shower can wait," pushing his lips into mine as he pushes me against the window, his hand on my hip. Wrapping my arms around him, my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me. Nick picks me up and i wrap my legs around him kissing him harder, he lays me on the bed, pulling his shirt off.

Watching Nick walk out of the bathroom and back into the cabin with a towel around his hips, just makes me want him more.

"Can you not put your clothes on in there?" I say pointing to the bathroom.

"You want more already?" Laughing at me as he throws his towel at me.

"No, just don't want others seeing what I have," taking the towel and putting over the chair.

"Where surround with tress, who will see," Putting his jogging bottoms on.

"You never know." He answers as he jumps onto the bed.

"But your happy to have sex with me," his says as he gives me a wink, I shake my head at him as he sits next to me on the bed, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "What you reading?"

Closing the book to show him the cover, "Cosmo," opening it back up.

'Anything interesting in there?" Bring his arm around me, and I slowly move between his legs and lean back into him.

"At the moment I'm reading an article about greatest fears." Nick fingers stoking my arms, "So what's your greatest fear?"

"I don't have one," answering me in a toneless voice no emotion in it or anything.

"Really nothing? There must be something." I look straight at the magazine.

"I don't know, maybe I fear that I have let my grandfather down," I can feel his body tensing up behind me.

"Why do you think that?" Not moving my body or face and look straight forward.

"My grandfather asked me to look after the family and business, I fear that I let him down with family." Nick's voice full of guilt, "I wish that I could get the family together again but I just don't see it ever happening."

I turn around to look at him, as he looks at the magazine that I throw on the bed. "You know that it's not your fault your family is like this."

"It all started when I was given the company." Nick shakes his head still not looking at me, "my mother are father were not hundred percent happy but they were happy. But now they wont even talk to each other. My father has a different women in bed every night." He takes a deep breath , and my heart feels for him no one should feel this bad about the choices his parents have made.

"My father, was never prefect, drinking and gambling ruined him and it got worse when I was put in charge of the company and my mother thinks that me and my grandfather planned it." Finally turning his face to look at me, "She has never forgiven me for that."

"So you think that everything thats happened to your family is your fault?" I place my hand on his arm softly.

"Yes," he wraps his fingers around my hand.

"If your dad kept that business, he could of run it into the ground. Your grandfather knew that, thats why he took it off him." I can't see Nick feel this bad about something he had no control over.

"That decision tore my family apart," the sadness in his voice hits me. I feel as though my heart was hurting for him.

"If you want your family back together than you have to make it happen, Nick no one else will do it."

"After what my mother is doing I don't know if thats what I want," pulling himself up on the bed so that his leaning up against the headboard. "You are all I want in my life now, and if my grandfather was here and show how happy you made me, I believe he would support me." Moving forward as he kisses my lips.

"Maybe when we get back we can invite your father over for dinner or something," smiling at him already knowing the answer to my question.

"No, he will not set foot in my apartment and Kim, I don't want him anywhere near you-" he stops mid sentence and stares at me as if it's the last time he will ever see me, gripping my hand tighter, "if he knew how much you meant to me, he would be worse than my mother to see me hurt and suffer without you, that would make him happy."

His family cannot be that bad and have so much hate for each other, "I don't think he wants to see you hurt." Frowning my eyebrows together.

"I took the business of him, which made him the way he is now, he would enjoy to see me suffer and lose you." His grip tightening around my hand.

I move my arm around in his hand, "I'm not leaving Nick, if I wanted to I would of on Monday." Finally loosening his grip, "I don't want to you feel bad about your family, I don't want you to feel responsibly for what they do, they are adults not children Nick."

I feel bad that for so long his feels that he has let his family down and it was his fault that they are the way they are, but that is stupid.

"Kim, you are all I want in my life." Stoking his finger on my hand, "I don't see my life without you in it."

A small smile forms on my lips, feeling that Nick wouldn't leave me, but I get the feeling he wants to move things quicker that I would like, "I am happy your happy with me, lets see where things take us." I don't want to think about marriage just yet, even I know I'm not ready for that. Oh please don't ask me Nick, please don't.

"Kim, if I asked you to marry me right now what would you say?" My face shoots up to look at him, and I cant tell if its just a question or if he really is thinking about asking me.

"No," Without even taking the time to think the words comes out, "I love you Nick, but at the moment I'm not ready, you're not ready. We have way to much drama going on," a small giggle leaves my mouth, even Nick makes a small smirking noise. "Let everything settle and see what happens, and like I said I know what I want in my head so it has to be something like what I picture." Turning around I pick up the Cosmo magazine and lean into him again.

"Do I even get a clue?" Sounding like the cheerful Nick again.

"I will give you them when I want it to happen, but if you think of something amazing then that might work to." Flicking though the magazine as he wraps his arms around me.

Walking around the cabin is amazing, taking the fresh air the view is beautiful, for the first time, we are able to walk around as a couple without worrying about the press taking a picture of us and it feels prefect. Nick pulls my hand so I get closer to him.

"This is going to be our getaway every year," wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

"Deal," putting my arm around him. "Every year, you're stuck with me now."

"And I will never complain," pulling me in to kiss me. "Ready for dinner?"

"I am staving." As we walk back to the cabin, I take in the view never wanting to forget it, never really wanting to forget the moment.

Walking towards the cabin, I stop in my tracks and stand still looking at the amazing view in front of me, the small flickers of lights showing through the window, my stomach tighten as I walk closer to the cabin, I see the floor nicely covered in candles and roses petals. Nick stands in front of me opening the door.

"After you beautiful," showing off his beautiful dimples. My stomach fills up with butterflies at how beautiful it looks, walking in slowly taking it every inch of the room. "Your grandma said you have an obsession with candles," placing his hand on my lower back as I walk to the table.

"It's-" looking at Nick, holding my tear, "beautiful." Pulling my chair out for my I sit down, still looking around the room is amazement at how prefect this day has been.

Sitting down in front of me, Nick holds my hand and rubs his thumb over it softly, finally taking my attention away from the candle I look over to him with a smile.

"You really like it?"

Biting my inner lip to stop my sobbing from being heard, "Love it, Nick I love it." Saying those words a tear left my eye, I haven't felt like this is so long that I forgot wonderful it feels. Wiping the tear away, I see Nick smiling at me.

"I would spoil you everyday like this, soon as you say the word."

I smile at him, "I don't need this everyday, I just want you everyday."


	21. Chapter 21

_"__James, does this look good?" I pull out a dress from the wardrobe._

_Wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Anything you wear looks beautiful" he says kissing me on the cheek as he walks over to the bed._

_"__It's our one year anniversary. I want to look nice." Turning around to face him I hold two dresses up._

_"__Baby, I love them both" he says looking at me with a smile, "but if I have to choice then... the black one." _

_"__Thanks" I say as I start getting ready for the surprise date he has planned. I never thought that we would last this long but James is one of those men that makes me so happy that I could spend everyday with._

_Finally getting dressed and ready for our date, I walk out the room and see a candle light dinner ready. "James, this is beautiful" I say as he walks over to me._

_"__I know you don't really like the whole making a scene in public. So I thought I would make a big scene at home." Holding my hand, he walks to the table._

_"__You know me too well." I sit down on the chair that James pulls out for me._

_"__I know you better than you know yourself, baby" he says sitting on the chair on the other side of the table. "I know you said not to get too much but-" Putting a blue box on the table, "I just had to."_

_"__Oh James," picking the blue Tiffany's box, "you can take a hint." I smile at him, as I open the box and see a beautiful sliver necklace."_

_"__I hope you like it" he says standing up to put the necklace on me._

_"__It is perfect, you're prefect" I admit. I look up at him and he comes down to kiss me._

"Hey beautiful" Nick sits next to me on the hammock, "same nightmare?"

I stare that the fire burning in front me, "Yeah, but I slept a whole extra hour which is good" I admit, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"Well I suppose that's better than nothing" he says bringing his hand over me and letting out a small laugh.

I can smell the wood burning, and faintly hear a small rustle in the surrounding greenery probably from the trees and tall bushes. "One more day of just us, then back to the real world" I say leaning away from him to see his beautiful face. The moon light catches his eyes, and they stare back at me with a twinkle in them.

"I wish I could take more time off, but-" he holds my hand, "I have to many meetings that I have to do, I pushed them all so I could be here now."

"I know, and this has been amazing" I admit. I know Nick has a lot of work and I never want to push that away. I'm thankful that we have another day to ourselves.

"Soon as my work load calms down and I have less meeting, I will make sure that we take a holiday" he promises, giving me a kiss on the lips.

I smile at him, and think that I must be lucky to have him love me this much. "Deal, and lets hope that everything else will be sorted too."

"So what shall we do for the rest of the day? I was thinking some physical activity would be good" he raises his eyebrows at me with a huge smile on his face.

"How can I pass on that" I say laughing at him, as he looks at me, picking me up and taking me back into the cabin. I cant help but laugh at him as he puts me on the bed.

It's mid afternoon when we both really get out of bed. I am totally not complaining about being tugged in bed with a handsome man because that is what every girl would love. I smile to myself at the thought, as I watch Nick getting the wood outside for the fire. For the night we planned to have a meal outside with the fire burning. I have seen them in movies and so I thought why not give it a try.

I walk outside to get some fresh air and I see how much wood Nick had gathered.

"You checking up on me?" Nick ask as he walks over with a load of wood.

"No, just thought I would see how much you have got." I say with a smile.

"Of course you did" he says sarcastically, dropping the wood on the fire. "Fancy a walk?" Resting his arms on my shoulders and leaning his head in my forehand.

"Would love to go for a walk" I say Giving him a quick kiss.

Arriving back at the cabin, I head to the sitting area as Nick gets a drink from the kitchen.

"Hey Nick, did you get flowers delivered?" I yell at him, as I look at the flowers on the table.

Walking through the doors, "No, the cleaner probably put them there." Passing me a glass of wine.

"Yeah," still questioning the state of the rooms. They don't really look like they have been cleaned. I try to put the thought in the back of my head as I walk off to start making dinner.

Pulling everything out of the fridge, Nick sits on the bar stool and watches me move around in the kitchen.

"You can help you know," I tell Nick as he stares at me.

"I could, but why ruin as nice dinner." Smiling at me, showing off his cute dimples.

"So you're just going to sit there and look cute," waving my knife at him.

"Well, if you think I look cute, who am I to fight that." He laughs at me, as he blows a kiss.

Shaking my head at him, I smile at the thought of this happening every night, me cooking dinner for him and him sitting in front of me watching.

Sitting outside for dinner is so nice, having the fire crackling in the background and the romantic moon light shine down. 'How perfect can it get' I say to myself as I watch Nick sat on the hammock.

"How perfect is this?" I ask Nick, as I pour myself some more wine.

"It is pretty nice," answering me as he eats his food. I think to myself, maybe I can do this forever with Nick. Even with James, it was just like this. He seemed so perfect and then it all changed.

'Snap out of it Kim,' I yell at myself. 'You cant keep doing this yourself, your can't keep comparing him to James.' Shaking my head I start looking around the cabin.

"What's wrong?" Nick asks me.

Looking back over to him. "Nothing I thought I heard something."

"I don't hear anything," he looks around the cabin too, "it might be the bears."

"What?" my voice almost shrinks.

Nick starts laughing at my response, "I'm joking."

Picking up a small cushion off the hammock I throw it at him, "Not funny."

"Don't worry I'll protect you" he says jumping on top of me.

I can't stop laughing as he kisses my neck.

Click Click

"Did you hear that?" I whisper to Nick.

"Yes, stay still" He whispers as he looks around.

As I look around the darkness, I see a movement in the cabin, "Nick, someone is inside." I whisper to him.

Nick slowly gets off me and grabs my hand, "Stay close," he says as he tightens his grip around my hand. Opening the door, Nick pushes me against the wall, "Stay here." Holding out his hand so that I would stop. "I will check it out," he says turning around to go.

If Nick knew me well enough, he should know that I wouldn't listen, I follow him and noticing my presence he rolls his eyes. Despite the situation I couldn't help but smile.

I look around the room, unable to see anything, then a shadow passed by. I turn my head around quickly to see what it is. Nothing, Nick didn't seem to notice it and it's left me feeling that I was imagination it, then it passed again. This time nick noticed too.

Pulling me in closer, my heart beats so fast and hard it feels as though it's going to jump out of my chest.

Walking further into the room we hear a noise coming from the kitchen, taking a deep breath we walk toward the door. Just as we get there the door swings open smacking Nick in the face, letting go of my hand, he holds his face. "You okay Nick?" I ask in a whisper.

I can hear him rubbing his face and make a small noise of pain, in the second I feel someone behind me, breathing hard on my neck, I stand frozen from fear, unable to even move forward, "Nick," I say the name leaving my mouth in the most shakiness sound. The room seems to have gotten darker too, I don't know if it had got darker or if it was the fear that made it seem darker.

Someone grabs me from behind and pulls me in I scream in fear as my body starts to shake, "Its me, Kim it's me." Nicks voice hit my ears, and he pulls me in tighter.

Closing my eyes as the tears roll down my cheeks, falling to the floor as my legs cant hold my body weight any longer.

Nick let's go of me and then the lights come on. "Baby," Nick sits next to me and wraps his arms around me. Dropping my head into his chest as I finally stop shaking from the fear.

"I want to go home." I say as I wipe my cheeks.

"When your ready to go." Nick holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head.


	22. Chapter 22

Pulling in to the car park of Nick's apartment, I look over to him and give him a small smile, still a little shaken from what happened at the cabin.

"I phone called brain to come over," placing his hand on top of mine. "We have to get this sorted."

"It would help, if we knew who it was." I open the door to get out. My brain still not adjusting to a stalker being that close to me. I still don't understand why they would go to all this trouble.

Turning around to shut the door, Nick is stood next to me with his arm around me. "I promise, this will be fixed."

"So will the whole baby think, me getting my job back and your mother." I start walking to the, but Nick grabs my hand.

"Kim, I never asked for all this," Nick pulls me to him. "I fell in love with you and we have to fight a little harder than others, but you are worth it." Leaning back against the car and brings his hand around my lower back.

"Nick you're worth it too, I'm-" I've never admitted it to him but I can't hide it anymore, "scared."

"And I will do everything I can to protect you," pulling me in I hug him tight not, wanting to let go of him.

Opening the front door, I walk in and smell fresh baked cake and my lips can't help but smile, walking over to the kitchen to cut a piece, I see Brian from the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, he called you this late." Walking to the cupboard to get a plate, "It could have waited until morning."

"No, he told me what happened." Brain sits on the bar stool. "You have two message, phone Rob something about your job and Zoe said to ring here soon as you walk through the door," he starts chucking to himself.

Getting my phone out of my bag and switch it on to see what's been happening, I have a few calls from Zoe and Rob. I call Rob first as I would love my job back. Walk off into Nick's room, "Hey Rob," I say throwing myself onto the bed.

"Kim, how have you been?" Even his voice sounds sorry for me.

"I'm good, thank you. Sorry it's so late." I try to sound as though I don't want my job back but I don't think I am pulling it off very well.

"No, its fine. I was hoping that you would come into the office tomorrow for a chat." He says.

"Sure, morning okay with you?" sitting up on the bed, hoping for good news, I need some good news.

"Prefect see you then. Bye" Seems to sound happy which is a good sign I think to myself.

"Great." I say putting the phone down. Walking back into the sitting room, I scroll down to Zoe's name and hit dial.

I walk past Nick and Brian talking about what happened at the cabin, as I go get a drink from the kitchen.

"Hey," Zoe's voice high pitched, making me laugh down the phone.

"Hello there," I say with a smile on my lips as I have missed her.

"So a quick call," she sounds like she running around the city trying to catch her breath. "We come tomorrow afternoon, come over for dinner." Not asking more like telling me be there or else.

"Sure," laughing down he phone at her, "should I make dinner?"

"No, we will get takeaway, bring Nick too." She sound like she is having the best time of her live.

"We will be their, promise." Walking over to the table to sit down and listen to the men talk about what they will do.

"See you tomorrow Kim. I love you." Her voice softer than before.

"I love you too." I put the phone down and look at Nick. "Dinner with Zoe tomorrow you have to come, more like she ordered you to come," I laugh at him as I lean back against the chair.

"I best go then," giving me a smile. "What did Rob want?"

"Want me to come in tomorrow morning, hoping that it's to give me my job back, fingers crossed." I hold my hand out with my fingers crossed. "So what have you men come up with," putting on my man voice as they do to mock men. I hear Brian chuckle a little as Nick looks at me in the most serious I have ever seen him.

"Well, Brian, will be with you everywhere. Drop me off at work then his is yours then pick me up after." Looking through his phone, he starts to frown at something. "He will tell me your ever move what's been happening and who you have been talking to, we need to write a list each of people who we think might being behind this." Pushing a piece of paper in front of me.

"Well, thats easy," writing the name down of the only person who hates me. Passing the paper back to him.

"James, no one else?" He looks up from the paper at stares at me.

"Sorry I don't really know that many people, or I haven't fucked enough people over," giving him a cheeky smile, "so I'm a little worried about how big your list is, and I am really hoping that the names are of business people you fucked over rather than women you have fucked."

The look on his face, makes me laugh even I know the list will be more women but I can hope.

"Maybe I won't show you my list then," folding the paper up and passing it to Brian, and I can't stop laughing at him.

"You might want to answer your phone, your business has missed you." Sliding the phone across the table to him.

"Hello," answering the phone as he walks off into the kitchen.

"Pass me the paper," asking Brian as I hold my hand out.

Taking one look at my face, placing the paper in my hand, "See you tomorrow, Kim."

"See you tomorrow," I say back looking down at the paper, my eyes widen looking out so many names, Nick as way to many people that don't like him. I watch Nick talking on the phone as he walks back over to the table.

Putting the phone on the table, I look at him with a smile, "Nick, please tell me you have not had sex with every girl on this list." Carefully putting the list on the table.

"Not all of them, some of them, a few of them," his voice changes after keep word.

My lips half smile not able to stop myself as he tries to make me feel better about sleeping with so many girl. "So you last about three to six months with girl, so I have about two or so months left for me," placing my chin in my hand as my elbow leans on the table.

Nick shoots a look at me, "No," I hold my smile as his face looks so worried. "You are the only one for me now, these are nobodies girls that aren't even close to what you mean to me." Folding the paper up and quickly putting it away in his pocket. "I need a cold drink, it's getting a bit hot in here," standing up he looks at me, "I love you."

"Nick, I know you do, and I am messing with you, I know they were-" thinking about what word to say next, but Nick starts.

"That was so mean of you, and you got me a little worried you were thinking that." Sitting back down at the table.

"Nick, if was going to leave you would off, when you found about my past, the scars, the stalker the list goes on." I know that Nick would never leave me, but it was nice to see him worried about it and cheered me up a little.

Walking around to sit on the chair next to me, "Please don't do that again," smiling at me, "you got me-"

"I won't. So what is the plan?" I ask him trying to be serious again.

"Brian will watch you, the people you talk to and maybe he will see someone around you." Wrapping his finger into my mine, "Not much else we can do until we know how it is."

"Well, let the waiting game begin then." Leaning over to give him a kiss. I have to say that I am really scared of what the stalker can do next, I am a little relaxed just knowing Brian will be with me whenever I leave the house which is nice.

"We should go to bed," standing up pulling me up with him, "I have a meeting in the morning." Putting his business face on again.

"Yeah, I suppose I should try to sleep." I say following him to the room.

"Baby, take a sleeping tablet," turning around to face me, "you need to sleep."

I know what Nick means that I need to sleep, but they might not even work, thinking about the tablets I really need to make my appointment with Dr Smith too. "I will take one and see if it helps."

_"Kim, what are you doing?" James walks through the door and I already know his had a bad day from his tone, and the fear runs though my body as I know this is not going to be good for me._

_"Nothing, I was washing up." Taking washing gloves of my hands to stand in front of him._

_"Why do I tolerate you, you are so stupid." Slamming his hand on the table, making me jump, but I stand there holding my tears back, if he show a tear that would be it._

_"I'll get you a beer, baby." Grabbing my arm, he pulling me in and kisses me, I kiss him back as I have learned not to fight it with him. Finally letting me go, he pushes me back into the counter. Walking to the kitchen to get him a beer, I take a deep breath as I know nothing good is come now._

_Sitting down on the sofa passing James his beer, I slowly lean back in to the sofa. "Did you cut your hair?"_

_"No," the words comes out just a quick as the question finished._

_"Don't lie to me," grabbing my hair and pushing me on the floor. _

_"I didn't cut it James, I promise." Holding my head, where it hit the floor._

_James sits on top of me, pushing all his weight on top of m so that I cant move. "You know what happens when you lie to me." He wipes the tear rolling down my cheek._

_I say nothing to him, and close my eyes. "Look at me now," he shouts at me._

_Opening my eyes I see his face only inches away from me, he smiles as his hands get tighter around my throat, finding it hard to breath and hold James's arms to get him to loosen his grip._

Taking a deep breath I wake up, looking around to see Nick fast asleep, settling my breathing I sit up in bed and wipe the tear of my cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

I walk to the kitchen, straightening out my dress, "Hey Nick" I say looking up at him. "Does this dress say I want my job back but I have been fine without it?"

Bringing a smile to his lips, "What?" he asks, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't what Rob to think I have missed my job, but I want to look like I want my job back" I say taking the tie out of his hands.

Standing up in front of me, he says "I am going to say... yes." He looks at me wondering if it's the right answer.

I start tying the tie on him, "You're just playing it safe" I tease giving him a kiss as I finish his tie. "I have an appointment with Dr Smith after meeting with Rob."

"Come to the office for lunch afterwards?" he asks moving some hair away from in front of my eyes.

"Would love to. Thinking about it, it will be the first time I will be coming to your office" I admit as I sit down to have some breakfast. The first time I had visited Nick's company was for the interview, but I had never went inside his office.

"It's an office, nothing special" he says sitting down next to me, drinking his coffee.

"I didn't think it was. Your office here is so boring" I say taking a sip of my juice. "At least put a picture in it or something."

"You ready to go? I have a meeting in half an hour." Standing he starts playing with his watch as he looks at the time. Looking at him he seems a little more stressed today.

"Everything okay?" I asking getting my bag and stand by the door.

"Yes, just this meeting is important" he says opening the door.

Knocking on the door, I wait for Rob to finish his phone call, but he waves me in and points to the chair to sit down.

"How have you been Kim?" he asks putting the phone down. He leans back into his chair and looks at me.

"Good, can't complain." I say looking at him. He looks behind me at Brian, who accompanied me here.

"Bodyguard?" Rob's voice high pitched as he points to him.

"No, yes, it's the 'stalker'. He or she seems to be getting a little close than we would like" I say, my fingers quoting the words stalker.

"Well, I am happy to see Nick is looking after you." He picks up some file from the table and throws them on the floor, then puts his arms on the table. "I spoke to the editors and asked if we can bring you back to work," my lips start smiling even though I am trying very hard to hide it. "They finally agreed after some fighting with them. They said all charity events are yours."

"Seriously? That would be great Rob" I exclaim unable to hide my smile.

"It will only be when we have to cover events, though" he says holding a file in his hand.

"I really don't mind, Rob." I don't want to go through the trouble of looking for a new job and starting right at the bottom again. At least here I can still do the events and then be hopeful that I get a chance for something big.

"You have an event tomorrow" he says handing over the file to me.

"I will email it on Sunday." Standing up, I walk towards the door, turning around. "Thank you Rob."

"Kim, I never wanted you to get fired, I will help as much as I can" he says. I smile back at him. I always knew that Rob trusted my work.

Standing next to Brian with a huge smile on my face, "Good news?" he asks looking at me smiling.

"I got my job back. Well only when they need events covering" I say as we walk out the building. It's only been half a day and I find it weird having Brian follow me everywhere I go. But it makes me feel a little safer I suppose.

"Whose events you covering?" Brain asks as he opens the car door for me.

"I don't know, but Nick didn't say anything about an event tomorrow." Climbing into the car, I open the file up and look though the event.

"He's not been to work in a few days" Brian says as he laughs at me. "He will find out today with the list of things his missed."

"Going away for two days really pushed work back, didn't it?" I ask looking at the guest list. I see Nick's name and a few others I recognise from the other events that I have done.

"It did, but if you ask Nick to go away tomorrow, he would."

"I don't want to get in the way of his work. So, for a while we can stay here" I say giving him a smile. "Who is Mr Warren Thomas?" I ask looking up at Brain.

"That is Nick's competition. He is trying to steal some of Nick's client and make them join him." Brian starts the car, adjusting the mirror. "It's never really worked for him before, but he comes every year and tries" he say laughing to himself.

"So I should do some research on him then" I say joining in on Brian's laugher.

Leaving Dr Smith's office, I stand and stare at the car. Brain looks around the car park to see if he sees anyone there. Walking to the it, he picks up the envelope that was left on the windshield and passes it to me.

Pulling the pictures out I sigh as I see that they are pictures of us at the cabin; of us having dinner by the fire; and going for a walk.

**"LEAVE OR ELSE.**

**WE WILL MEET SOON."**

Feeling my stomach turning, I wonder when is soon? Do I want to meet them and get it over with? Will they hurt me and Nick?

"Let's go Kim" Brian says opening the door for me. "Nick will be waiting for us."

Pulling myself together, I sit the car. I don't want the stalker to see me weak anymore. _Stay strong Kim_. "Do you think it's someone from Nick's side?" I ask looking at Brian.

"Honestly Kim, it can be anyone" he says looking straight ahead. "You seem to be handling it better than before."

"Well, if I show I'm scared then it will mean that they are winning. But I have to admit I am so scared." I still believe they won't hurt me, because if they wanted to, they would have done it by now. They just want me and Nick to break up, whoever they were.

"Well, you have me to protect you now" he says looking over and giving me a smile.

"I feel safer already."

Walking in to Nick's office I see him on the phone. It's the time I get to see him working and I have to admit it's a sexy sight. Brian went home and be would be back to pick me and Nick up.

I sit on the sofa which was by the window. It was so comfy that I wondered why is this not in his apartment. You can sink it to this. It calls you to lie down and rest.

Putting the phone down he looks at me with a smile, "You look relaxed," he says as he starts to walk over and join me.

"Why is this not in your apartment? This is so nice" I say giving him a kiss as he leans over to me.

"We can get one tomorrow." He takes his jacket off and places it on the chair. "So did you see Dr. Smith?"

"Yes, she's given me stronger pills, only to take when I really need them, and she said even though I am very happy and emotional I have moved on. She thinks my nightmares are happening because of the stress we are going through." I answer his question as I watch him place a kiss on my hand.

"Well, tonight you can take one, and hopefully, the stress will calm down." He loosens his tie and undo his top button. Snapping my head around at the door I see his assistant walking in with lunch. "I don't want to be interrupted until my next meeting" he quickly says.

"Talking about stress," I pull out the pictures from my bag and pass them to him.

"Really?" He looks at the pictures, "Soon, I can't wait to meet them." Nick say as he throws the pictures on the table. "Let's eat, I just want a nice lunch with my girlfriend."

"Rob, has given me my job back," I say dipping my fresh frie into the sauce. "I get to working on charity events again."

"That's great, Kim," he says as he opens his water bottle. "So I take it your can't be my date tomorrow night then?" He looks over at me with a smile.

"I can soon as I finish talking to everyone," I say back, looking at the file Rob gave me. "You know I was looking up DNA test and there is one that you can done and they say it is pretty accurate." I look at Nick from the corner of my eyes to see his reaction.

"I know there is, and we are waiting for Britney to come back so I can get it done." Taking a sip of his water and lean back into the sofa, he assures me. "Please don't worry."

I lean back with him. "I'm not worried just thought I would let you know" I say.

"Thank you." He pulls in me in for a hug. "Once this is clear, then it is one less thing to stress over," he says giving me a kiss.

"Nick," a women says walking through the door, "you might want to look at this" she says passing him the laptop.

Placing the laptop on the table, he starts reading it. Looking over his shoulders to see what it is. "How do you want to deal with this?" the women asks him.

Nick stands up and I get a clear view of the screen, and I can't help but laugh, "So I'm a home wrecker now." Britney has come out saying that I'm a home wrecker. I'm the reason way Nick won't go to hospital appointment and wants nothing to do with the baby. "I thinks it's funny," I say looking up Nick as he gives me a smile. But the women gives me a look of disgust, "but this is very serious," I say looking at her.

"Kim, this is Stacey head PR," Nick points to her.

"Hello," I say not knowing what else to say, as she seems a little annoyed with the news.

"So, Nick what do you want to do?" She asks Nick ignoring me completely.

"Let them know that Britney had to go out of town, and I had business here and that's why I haven't been able to be with her, but we will be doing a DNA test soon as she is back to conform if the child is mine or not," he says sitting back down next to me, "you know what to say."

"And what are we saying about Kim?" She asks, still not looking at me.

"Say that she is hundred percent behind this, if it is true." He leans forward to continue with his food, "Make sure that you push the fact we don't know if it's true or not." He tells Stacey as he looks back up to her.

I give her a smile to show that I am on the same page as Nick, and that I don't believe it.

"Great, we will make sure it's out their straight away." Stacey says as she leaves the office.

"I get the feeling, she doesn't like me." I say as I start to eat my food again.

Nick starts laughing at me. "I think it's more stress. There is a lot more for her to do these days." He says as he covers his food back up.

"You know she could be the stalker," I look at him nodding my head, "think about it, she wants me to say away from you, she secretly loves you and wants me out the picture."

"She has been with me for so long, I don't think so." He says standing up putting his jacket back on, "Soon they will be in front of us, so until then you are stuck with Brian."

Taking my laptop out of my bag, I start looking up everything for tomorrows event, and Nick goes back to his work.

"I have a few more things to do then we can go," he says fixing his tie he gets ready for a conference call.

"Sure take your time. I told Zoe about five we should be there." I say as I type away on my laptop. "Can't wait to see her."

"Soon as we are done we can go." Nick gives me a wink and answers his call on the computer. As I watch him work I smile to myself.

**BEEP**

My email inbox pops up, opening the e-mail up. I choke on my own spit. My eyes widen as I watch the words flying around the screen.

**WATCHING YOU!**

I didn't even notice that Nick was next to me until he took the laptop of me. He goes back to his table and tell the person on the other side on the computer that he will call them back in five minutes.

Picking up his phone, "Tell Ben to come to my office." I walk over to me and watch the words scrolling over the screen. "Ben is the IT consulate, going to see if he can find anything."

"You could have finished your meeting first" i say looking at him as he watches the laptop.

"You come first." Shooting his head up at the door as a man walks though the door. I give him a smile moving out the way.

"Ben, find out where this email came from" Nick say passing him the laptop.

He starts tapping away and scroll up and down the screen, "Nick, I can't. The signal is bouncing everywhere." The screen goes blank. "Sorry, I couldn't help you, Nick" Ben stands up.

'You can leave now." Not looking him he turns to me. "It will be fine, they have to make a mistake somewhere." Pulling me in to sit on his lap.

"With you by my side, you can't hurt me" I say, giving him a kiss.

Nick turn back to his computer, I see that his pissed off that Ben couldn't find anything, but I don't say anything to him. I sit back on sofa as he gets back to his meetings.

I have to admit I am scared but I don't want Nick knowing that I am. He is already stressing about everything. If I can show him I'm good and strong with it all, then maybe he can relax a little.


	24. Chapter 24

We arrive at Zoe's just after five, Nick tried really hard to finish all his work early, but when he finished one thing a new thing was put in front one him.

"Hello," Zoe wraps her arms around me, "I have so much to tell you about the trip," she says, walking back to the kitchen to stir the food.

"I cannot wait to hear everything," I say standing net to her smelling the food.

Nick joined David in the living room to play video games as I watch Zoe bouncing around the kitchen humming away to Bruno Mars. "How are you and Nick?" Zoe asks as she pours some wine in for us.

"We are good," taking a sip of my wine. "Nothing to report, don't worry." I say giving her a smile.

"That's great, just what I wanted to hear," putting her glass on the counter, "I have something for you." Zoe says as she walks off into her room.

I start walking over to David and Nick, "Did you have a good time?" I ask David, as I stand by the table.

"It was really good, a city you have to visit," he says not looking away from the T.V .

"Rub it, David," I say laughing at him.

BANG. Making me jump, I turn around and stare at Zoe. Looking at the table I stare at a book, bringing a smile on I start screaming, and jumping. "You're getting married," I say giving her a hug. "You have to tell me everything," as I look at her hand to see her ring.

Turning around to see David standing behind me, "Congratulations," I say as I give him a small hug. "Did he propose at the top of the Empire State building?" I ask turning back around to face Zoe.

"Yes, it was amazing," Zoe say unable to stop that big smile getting bigger.

"Let's get planning then," I say as I sit down at the table opening the book she put on there. We both made a wedding book each, where we would put kinds, dress design, flower everything that had wedding involved in it. Zoe always wanted a winter wedding, "Please tell me that it is this Christmas and not next year." I ask, looking at the wedding dresses.

"It's this year," she says to me, sitting down next to me.

"We have so much to plan, wedding dress, flowers, cake, music and my dress," finally stopping to take a deep breath," and we only have eight months." I say looking though Zoe's wedding book.

"That's why I have you," Zoe says as she drinks her wine.

"We need to buy a wedding planner and get started." I say, looking at her. "Next week, we have to start." I tell Zoe, as I know that she will be so busy with work, that I know I will end up doing everything, which I really don't mind I have always wanted to plan a wedding and planning my best friends wedding is just going to be brilliant.

"Sure," Zoe says in a low voice, looking up at me through her eye lash, "I know you are going to enjoy this so much, that I really don't need to do to much."

"I know what you're doing, I can do most of it but I need you there for dress fitting." I say back to her as I nudge her arm.

Zoe starts laughing at me, "I will book a day off soon as I can, promise." She says.

Turning around, "David, you have to get fitted for a suit too." I tell him.

"It's ages away yet." He says not looking at me again.

"David, I will sent you some suit ideas, and you can look at which one suits you better." I say a little louder to make sure you hear me.

Finally pressing pause on the video game he looks over at me to say something but stops when he see I am very serious about what I just said. "Do I get any input for the wedding," he says.

I look over at Zoe and start laughing, "Oh David, no" I look at him all serious again, "the only thing we want from you is to be fifteen minutes early."

David looks at Nick and smiles. "Good luck to when your time comes," he says making me smile.

"I'm leaving it to her," Nick says giving me a smile, 'it's the best way," Nick continues whispers to David.

I don't say anything to him as I am not even thinking about our wedding at all to even take what he said seriously. Finally over talking about wedding stuff, even though I could talk about it all night, we left as Nick has a meeting in the morning, I planned with Zoe to book a day off to go wedding dress shopping.

Sitting outside on the balcony, trying to get my nightmare out of my head, I sit staring at my laptop trying to get everything ready for the event.

"Did you even take you're sleeping pill?" Nick asks as he sits down next to me.

"I forgot, sorry." Looking over at him, as I think about, how I lucky I am to have found love again.

"Well, I think I will be in charge of them now," he says giving me a smile, "at least I know that you're taking them before you go to sleep."

"If that makes you happy," I say , looking back at the laptop. "You know this Warren guy is only a few years older than you."

He starts laughing at, "Yes, he is." Wrapping his arm around me.

Closing my laptop and putting in on the table and cuddle up to Nick, "You want to go back to bed, I thought you had a meeting in the morning." I say.

"Let's go then," he says standing up as he holds my hand.

Sitting on the bed, I watch Nick, as he gets ready for his day at work. I have everything ready for tonight event. Warren didn't want to do press interviews with anyone, as he said he would like everyone to write about the event and not about him. Which in a way I thought it was a nice idea, he is raising money for children in Africa and he wants the event be about them and not him.

**BEEP**

Looking at me laptop as my Google alert pops up, "Nick, your baby mama's back in town." I shout to him as his in the closet.

"How do you know?" He asks popping his end out.

"I have Google alert on you," I say not able to stop my smile.

Giving me a funny look he walks over, holding his shirt in his hands, as he reads the article.

"After my meeting, I will go see her and get these test out of the way, and final put this behind us." He says looking at me.

"Great," I say as I watch him moving closer to me.

"I…" Nick starts as he gives me a kiss, "love you, Kim." He finishes, as he lies on top of me giving me a hard long kiss. Wrapping my arms around him I kiss him back.

Nick went to work he had a few meetings then he was going to talk to Britney, he said that he will meet me at the event tonight as he was not sure how long the doctors would take. Even though I was home all day, the day went by really fast, I think it was because I was finally getting to do my job again.

Brain was by my side to take my to the event which I can't complain about, I had started to enjoy his company when Nick was not around. Arriving at a hotel I look around to see if I can spot Warren, just to see if he would have a quick chat for the paper.

"Miss Turner," Patrick, stands in front of me with his hand out for me to shake.

"Patrick," I say as I continue looking around the room.

"My brother is not here," he says, walking in a little closer to me.

"I know, I am not looking for him." I say, taking a step back.

"I would love to keep you company, until he arrives." He says as he lips his lips.

"No, thank you," I say walking away from him.

Sitting at the table with the other press people, taking my notepad and recorder out of my bag, I see my phone flashing. Taking my phone out I start walking away from the table so that no on e can see my phone.

Opening the message up, I star looking around the hall. The picture on my phone is of me at the event, taken just a few minutes ago when I was talking to Patrick. Not able to really see anyone who is watching me.

"Miss Turner, this is for you." A women gives me a envelope.

As the women walks away, Brain stands next to me and my phone beeps again, looking at the new picture, of me standing with the enverlope in my hand, passing the phone to Brain I open the envelope and pull out the pictures.

**DON'T THEY LOOK HAPPY.**

A picture of Nick hugging Britney, another of him kissing her head.

I turn to face Brain. "There are two of them," passing the pictures to him.

Brain looks at me once his looked through the pictures, "There is a good reason for this hug." He says.

"Can't wait to hear it." I say walking back to the table.

I sit on the table trying to get my head back on my job, but the other thing playing in my head are the pictures of Nick and Britney.

"Kim," Brain leans on the chair, "I can't find anyone outside taking pictures, and everyone in here I have walked past and nothing seems wrong." He says.

"Thank you." I say back.

"When you ready to leave, we can." Brian says taking a step back.

I want to leave now, but I have finally got my job back, so soon as Warren gives his speech, I want to leaving.

The event finally finish, which I very happy about as i just want to get home now. Brain goes to give the vale ticket to the, I stand there waiting for him to come back.

Someone puts their hand over my mouth, making my heart beat faster, there other arms around me to I stop struggling, "you never listen," the man whisper into my ear. Trying very hard to fight out of their hold, "No one will help you." They finally let go of me, as I see Brian running towards me. Falling to the floor as my legs are shaking so bad from the fear they can't hold my weight.

"Kim, you okay?" Brain says kneeling down next to me.

Wiping the tears away from my cheeks I pick myself up, looking at Brain, "I want to go home." I say.

"Let's go, and I will call Nick." He says walking next to me.

I am not going to show them that they scare me, and that they are winning anymore. I want the person to come out in front of me and say to my face to leave Nick. I don't know who the two people are but I wish they would just come face to face with me.


	25. Chapter 25

Opening the front door, I see Nick walking towards me, wrapping his arms around me I hug him back tight. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He says, as his grip around me gets tighter.

Finally pulling away from me, he looks at me, and I can see that he is annoyed with himself for not being there.

"You know that we have two stalkers not one," I say, walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"How do you know that?" he says, walking behind me.

I look over at Brian, "You have not told him?" I ask.

"No, thought you can." He say back to me. "I will see you guys tomorrow, Kim you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Brian I'm okay. See you tomorrow." I say back as Nick walks over to him.

I don't listen to the conversation, but I can tell that Nick is not that happy about Brian not being next to me at all times.

I walk off to the bathroom, as they both talk to each other, I need to have a shower and get the person off me.

Standing under the shower I close my eyes, and the stalkers words replay in my head over and over again, I just don't know who this can be. Who hates be that much that they would do this. I still believe that it has to be from Nick's past, someone of his status must have enemies and a lot of them.

Getting out off the shower, I get dressed and go to sit down in the sitting room and Nick is already there on his phone.

"How was your meeting?" I ask not really wanting to talk about night but I know that I have to.

"Screw the meeting," he says putting his phone on the table, "Kim, the stalkers is getting bolder. He threatened you now what will he do next time." Nick finally stops as he turns his body to face me.

"I know Nick," I choke on his name, even I think about what they could do next. "I'm scared." I feel my eyes fill up with water.

"Kim, what makes you think there are two people?" he asks.

"Well, when I was at the event, I got a message on my phone," I say passing Nick my phone to see the pictures, "Brian went around the outside and inside but didn't find anything."

"This only shows that there is one," Nick says giving me my phone back.

"I also got more pictures," I say giving Nick the envelope, "and I know that there is two because there is no way they could take a picture of me and you at the same time." I finish asking a deep breath in as I watch Nick take the pictures out.

"I can explain this," Nick looks at me as he throws the pictures onto the table.

"I know," I say, I trust Nick and believe that there is no way that he would hurt me by doing anything with Britney.

"We went to the hospital to take the test, which she wasn't very happy about." He starts talking and in the second his voice changed. "Anyway when we got the to start, they did and scan and told Britney that she had a miscarriage," he looks at me and I did stare back at him not knowing what kind of reaction he wants from me. "I was just comforting her, thats all." Nick finishing holding my hand in his.

I don't say anything to Nick, not sure what to say to him, am I relieved that this is finished and Nick is not having a baby with someone else yes, of course I am, but then I would never wish for someone to go though the pain of losing a baby.

"One less thing to worry about now." Nick says pulling me in for a hug.

"One less thing," hugging him back happy that I don't have to worry about it anymore. "I'm sorry Nick, that could have been your baby." I say to him.

Pulling me away from him, he looks at me with a smile. "Don't be sorry Kim, I may sound heartless but I am so happy that this part of our drama is finished." Holding my hand his thumb rubbing my knuckles, "I don't have to worry that all that baby stuff was going to drive you away from me, I want you to be the mother of my children and no one else." Nick stops talking and I look at him as he stares back at me. "Kim, I love you." Nick says, bring a smile to my lips.

"I love you too." I say as I give him a kiss.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My body aches, what is that beeping noise I hear, I can hear voice around me. What did James do?

My eyes are closed and my whole body feels numb. Not a single part of my body hurts and I felt relieved, not for unable to feel anything, but to finally be free. I opened my eyes, and see someone familiar. I can't remember who. My head started spinning and all parts of my body started burning as if ignited by fire. I wanted to scream. I wanted to pull my hair. I wanted to get up and run away. But I kept still. I kept on looking at the man in front of me as tears fell from his eyes. Memories flashed through my mind, when my father held my hand and walked me to school. I blinked a few time to focus on the person stood in front of me and then I saw who the man is, I looked in the painful tears of my father.

"Kim," my farther says my name as my eye start to close again, "your safe now, sweet heart."

Slowly opening my eyes again, I look at him, as I listen to the other voices around me. I try to move my hand to ask for some water, but the shooting pain, makes me moan in pain.

"What is it sweetheart?" my father lean in a little closer to hear what I am trying to say.

"Wa..water," I say in a low painful voice.

My mother stands next to me and put the straw in my mouth so that I can get some moist to my dry mouth. I look up at my mothers face, and I feel ashamed that they have had to find out this way what has been going on in my life, I feel like I have let them down.

I can tell that she has been crying her eyes are so red, I can see Zoe standing just behind her wiping her eyes. My mother gets a tissue and slowly wipes the tears which are rolling down my cheeks. I look at her and mouth the word Sorry to her.

"You don't have to be sorry," she says leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I feel someone holding my hand and it makes me pull away a little, my brother stands next to the bed, he shakes he head looking at me, "I'm sorry, not to have protected you." He says.

I feel my eyes getting heavy again, trying hard to keep them open, but it's a losing battle.

I woke to see that Nick was not next to me, looking round the room to see if he is in the closet or shower but nothing. A piece of paper catches my eyes on the bedside table, Nick telling me his gone to the gym and will be back in the afternoon, after doing some work at the office.

I have a shower get dressed and head to the kitchen for some breakfast, Miss Evans is already there making some food for me.

"Morning, Miss Evans," I say as I sit on the bar stool setting my laptop up so that I can start my article to send to Rob.

"Morning, Kim," she says putting a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Is there anything you need cooking for lunch or diner, as I will be leaving soon."

"No, thank you. Miss Evans," looking up at her, as I pour maple syrup on my pancakes.

"Well, if you are sure, I will make a move then." She says as she puts away the things on the counter, "I hope you have a nice weekend."

"You too Miss Evans." I say as I take my things outside on the balcony.

I start looking though my notes from last nights events, and it doesn't take ver long before I am complete side tracked and start looking up wedding ideas for Zoe's wedding. We have always thought about what we both want for our wedding and how we want to it to come across.

Taking nots and saving picture to print to but into the wedding planner folder ready for me to talk to Zoe about everything, and we have to talk about booking everything as well, and the best part wedding dress shopping, she said that she was going to try and book a day off next weekend so we can go, and I am very excited about it.

"Hello," answering the phone, not releasing that I have not moved away from the laptop in a while.

"Hello," Nick says, "I will be home in ten minutes,"

A knock on the door makes me jump, "Great, can't wait to see you," I say walking over to the door.

"I can't wait to see you," he says.

"Are you making fun of me, Mr Webb," I say as I open the door. "Mrs Webb, Nick is not here." I say looking at her.

"Kim, don't let her in the house." Nick says as his voice hit a panic.

"Too late she's in." I say. "See you in a bit." Putting the phone down.

"Well, Kimberly, seems like you have won," she starts turning around to face me. "I never thought that Nick was this crazy for you but, I was wrong."

"Mrs Web, I never wanted to be in your bad book." I say but she puts her hand up to stop me talking.

"I still don't like you, and I still believe you are with him for his money." She says standing only a few inches away from me, "And I will still try to to get you out of his life one way or the other."

"I don't know why you think that, but I really am not interested in his money." I say back to her.

"They all say that," taking a step closer to me.

"Mother, I think you should leave now." Nick walks up next to me.

"Well, aren't you the knight in shining armour." she looks at him as she walks past us to leave.

"That was a quick ten minutes." I turn to face him, as he leans into give me a kiss.

"I was going to take a pit stop, to buy you some flowers, but that changed." He say, pulling me in for a hug.

"Well, the hug is so much better that flowers." I say hugging him back.

I start making lunch, as Nick sat on the bar stool watching me.

"How was your meeting?" I ask, as I cut the chicken up.

"Good, just the way I was hoping it would go," he says.

"That's good then," I turn to face the door, as they person on the other side keep knocking, "if it's your mother." I start to say.

"I know just what to do," he says giving me a smile.

Nick opens the door. "Detective," he says, moving to the side to let him in.

I look up at Phil as he walk through the door, "Hello Phil," walking over to him, "what do we owe this pressure?"

Phil walks into the sitting room putting down a folder on the table, "I have been looking into the break into your apartment," he sits down, "and we found a finger print."

I feel my stomach turning, hoping that they got a hit and he will tell me who it is.

Phil stands back up and pass me the folder. "We got a hit, and I thought you should know." He says.

Taking the folder from him, I look over at Nick, as I open the page. Looking at the picture on the first page, I gasp at the name. Nick takes the folder out of my hand and starts reading it, placing my hand on my stomach as I feel sick.

"Who's Dan Foster?" Nick asks me, but the shock still hasn't left me. "Kim, who's Dan Foster?"


	26. Chapter 26

My stomach turns, the thump in my throat gets bigger and bigger, as the name flash in my head, it's never going to stop, this is what my life is going to be like now. Always looking over my shoulder waiting for him to attack me.

Even though Nick is stand right next to me, his voice seem miles away from me. Over the thought in my head, "Who is Dan Foster, Kim?" Nick asks me.

The name Dan Foster send shivers down my body, why is he doing this? What does he even what now?

"Kim," Nick shouts my names making my jump out of my thoughts, "who is Dan Foster?"

I look over at him, not knowing what I should say but if this is the man I want to stand next to me when it all blows up I have to tell him.

"Dan Foster is…" my mouth goes dry just saying his name, "James Foster older brother." And saying that name makes my stomach sick.

Nick stands in front of me looking at me, "As in you ex James?" he asks not blinking at me.

"Yes," I answer as I don't know what I should be saying. Still the question run through my head why?

I turn to face Phil, "Did you know that James is appealing his case?"

"I found out, when we got a hit on Dan," Phil says.

"Do you know when?" I ask hoping that it wont be for a long time yet. Nick looks over at Phil as he gets his phone out.

"Not sure yet, they are keep quite about it." Phil takes the file of the table.

"What are the chances of him getting out?" Nick asks Phil.

"What I have seen so far good, he keeps himself to himself, bible classes and is even helping inmates with their education." Phil says looking at him. My stomach fills up with more sick knowing that the man I fear most can soon be standing in front of me again.

"Can we do anything to stop it from happening?" I can hear the anger in Nicks voice as he asks the question.

"My best advice is get a lawyer, let him look at everything." Phil walks over to me, "Kim, we are bring Dan in for questioning and see what we can do to help," he says.

"Phil, I know you will." I say back as the fear of James coming out is blocking my brain from thinking of anything else.

He turns to Nick, "Soon as I know anything, I will let you know." He says.

Sitting down on the chair, as my legs start to feel weak, I think about what it will mean if James does come out, how am I going to live my life nicely with Nick if he is out. If he is trying this hard to breaks us up from inside prison what will he do once he comes out? The questions spin around in my head.

"What do you want to do?" Nick asks sitting on the chair next to me.

"Pack my bags and run away to another country," I say looking up at him, "their must be somewhere the James cant get me."

"You want to run for the rest of your life?" Nick says, the disappointment in his voice, tells me that his not happy with my answer.

"I don't think I can fight him again, Nick." I say, placing my head on the table. "It nearly killed me the first time." Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You didn't have me by your side the first time, Kim." Nick says rubbing my back, "And I will kill him before I let him hurt you again."

Lifting my head to look at Nick, I can see that he means it. I am finally at a place with Nick that I can see me with him forever, I have to find the strength to fight James if and when he does come out.

"Kim, what do you want to do?" Nick ask the question again.

Fight Kim, Fight. The words re play in my head. "Phone my lawyer and see if we can stop his appeal." I say shaking my head.

"Good, you have a plan," he says kissing my forehead.

I feel that Nick is pulling away, the question were all what do you want to do, you have a plan. I thought it was meant to be WE. I look over at him not knowing what to say to him.

"We have a plan, Nick." I say to him, in a tone that even I was surprised I said it.

"Yes, we have a plan." Nick answer, as he gets of the chair to walk into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I ask walking into the kitchen behind him.

"Nothing," he answers not looking over at me, "just…" he stops talking and turns around.

I walk in closer to him, "Just?" I ask.

"I finally got you, we finally got through the trust and," he stops and walks in closer to me, "I don't want us to go back to the start. Where you have so much fear of me touching you."

I go to open my mouth to talk but Nick continues.

"I finally got to know the fun loving Kim, who finally let me treat her with gifts and flowers, but now." Nick looks at me and I stop him from saying anything else.

"But now nothing Nick, I am scared of James coming out, and what might happen, but not for a second have I thought it would get between us." I say looking up at him. "If we can get past everything we have in the last few months then I don't think James can get between us."

"Promise," Nick asks, his hazel eyes looking down at me.

"I promise, we stick together." I say back to him, as his lips touch mine I wrap my arms around him. I won't let James ruin this.

Waking from the same type of nightmare, which I knew was going to happen knowing the James as had his brother follow me around. Turning around to see that Nick is not in bed, I walk to the kitchen to get a drink.

Walking towards the kitchen I can hear voices from Nick's office, walking over I hear Nick's voice.

"Eric, their must be something we can do to stop him getting out." Nick says and by the tone he doesn't seem happy with everything.

"Nick, I will look at the case like I said and get back to you." Eric says. Did Nick call him in at this time of night to talk about it.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't care, Eric," Nick's voice comes out a little louder than before.

"Nick, this is you we are talking about. Since when do you care about a girls ex?" Eric asks which makes me feel a little worthless.

"Kim, is different. She…" Nick stops talking for a second, "She's the girl I see myself with until I die." Nick finish, which brings a smile to my lips.

"Does she know about Kristen?" Eric's voice comes out in almost a whisper.

"Kim, knows she is an ex and think went wrong when I was drinking and stuff." Nick answer is the same low voice that Eric asked in.

"Nick," Eric starts but is cut off before he can carry on talking.

"That's all she needs to know." Nick says his voice a little louder more demanding.

What else do I need to know about Kristen? I ask myself. If I ask Nick, then he knows I was listening. What should I do?

"Phone me soon as you find something." Nick says, I quickly walk back to the room and sit on the chair to look out side.

Still thinking about the conversation between Nick and Eric, I feel like it is something that I need to know, but how can I ask him without sounding like I just listened in.

"Your awake," Nick says wrapping his arm around me.

"I am," looking over at him, "and I noticed you wasn't in bed." I say watch him lie back in bed.

"I couldn't sleep, thinking about James so I wanted Eric to come over and see what he could done." He says, pulling the covers over himself.

"I have a lawyer and what really happened with Kristen?" I ask the question just came out.

"You heard," sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, please don't lie to me." I say, ask I go to sit on the end of the bed.

"It all ended badly and it was my fault, the drugs and drinking got out of control." Nick stops and looks at me, "That's all of it." He finishes.

I look at him, and don't say anything else as my brain has far to much going on at them moment, I lean in to give him a kiss.

"Morning handsome," I say walking up behind him.

"Morning beautiful," Nick says turning around giving me a kiss.

"So you at work all day?" I ask as I wrap my arms around him.

"All day, sorry I wont be back until late." He says, putting his arms on my shoulder.

"So I am meant to do what all day," pulling out my bottom lip at him.

"Write up your article, and put that lip back in before I bit it." He says smiling at me.

"Oh I forgot about that," slapping my head with my hand. "I wont stop you biting my lip, if it means."

Nick lips hit mine, " I have 10 minutes before I have to go," Nick says as he kisses me, pushing me on the bed, he takes his top off with a smile on my lips and lean on top of me, and starts to kiss me again.


	27. Chapter 27

I spent most of the morning typing up my article to send to Rob, as I wanted to finish it as quick as I can. Zoe called me to say that she had the afternoon off work and she was going to come over to talk wedding planning, and for me that is so much for important that work.

Finally hitting the send, I close my laptop and get everything ready for planning my best friends wedding.

I try not to think to much about Dan following me around as Phil said they are bring him for questioning and I know that he will phone me soon as he knows something, and then Nick has Eric looking into James appeal but I did phone my own lawyer up to see what he thought about it all.

He told me that we can fight the appeal and use his brother stalking me as the reason why my life can still be in danger. He said that he will look into what James's lawyer are using to win the case. He has also told me to be prepared for the worst a James's lawyer are very good and would only appeal if they thought he had a winning chance. Which if you ask me doesn't give me much confidence that he will stay in prison. I have t stay strong and not let him get the better of me.

Zoe comes just after lunch and I have everything ready that we need, wedding planner, bride magazines, and most important alcohol because thats what girls day in needs.

"Kim, before we start I want to ask about Dan," Zoe says pouring in some wine for us both.

"There's nothing to say," I answer back and she raises her eyebrows at me. "I don't know Zoe, I thought that I could finally move on from the past, but it seems the past wont leave me." I say to her as I really don't know how I feel about it all, I think its more I don't want to think about it.

"How Nick with it all?" Zoe asks as we sit on the sofa.

"He says his fine, and that his scared that I will go back to the way I was, but I think it's hitting more that he says." I put my drink on the table and turn to face Zoe, "If you think that I seem to be losing myself again you tell me, so I can pick myself back up."

"I will kick you back to normal." Zoe says laughing at me, which makes me start laughing.

I know that Zoe will be there for me, but I want to have the courage inside me to fight though everything that comes my way and not rely on Zoe to be there for me, but I know if James gets out of prison and stands in front of me fear will over take my body.

"Anyway, now we have that out of the way wedding talk time." I smile holding the planner that I brought.

"Let's get started then," Zoe says pulling out some bride magazines out of her bag, "I have booked a day off next week to go wedding dress shopping."

The smile on my face is so big, "Yes, I cannot wait for that." I say.

Zoe has always said she want a fairytale dress, she wants to look like Cinderella on her wedding day, and I think she will looking amazing. She asked my dad to walk her down the aisle and he was so happy she asked.

"Bridesmaids, how many?" I ask pulling out all the colour theme she put in her wedding book.

"You're my Maid of Honour, and then Jess from work and thats it." she says looking through a magazine,

"Im your Maid of Honour?" I ask giving her a smile.

"Of course you are." She says nudging me on the shoulder.

I think I always knew that she would choose me, but hearing her say it just makes me so happy that she trust me so much of the most important day of her life.

"My dress will be all white, and I was thinking for the bridesmaids could wear," she starts talking, looking up at me, "Very light purple lace dress. What do you think?" passing me a picture of what she was thinking.

"Oh they look beautiful, Zoe." I say looking at the picture.

"I know with your scars you are a little worried and it's in the winter so I was think it wear a little cardigan over it, which we can look at later," she says waving her finger over the picture.

"Zoe, these are beautiful, and I can't wait to buy it." I say back to her as the dress is so beautiful, the lace detail looks stunning.

Writing things down and stick picture into the planner, which is starting to looking amazing. Picking the flowers for the centre piece on the tables, which we have narrowed down to three, but we thought that we would come back to them and also see what David thought about them to.

I also told her to tell David about cake flavour and to go to a store to see what type of cake the both of them wanted and the store will need to know that soon as they can. It's amazing that we spent all afternoon picking out things for the wedding, and we still had more that half the list left to do.

Three bottles of wine later we finally put all the wedding talk to one side, mainly because we both knew that with that much to drink we weren't about to make the right choices.

"Kim, who know what we have not played in a long time?" Zoe says lying in the sofa.

I look over at her and smile. "I will get the Vodka, and you get the game started." I say getting off the floor.

When we first moved to the city, we were always a little scared to go out at night, so we used to play Just Dance on the Wii, and to make it more fun before and after each song we would take a shot. Just because you dance so much better when your drunk, and we both made it a thing that we would play at least once a week, but that stopped after James.

Putting the vodka bottle and shot glasses on the table. I look over at Zoe. "You ready," I ask pouring the first shot.

Passing me the Wii control, "Ready," she says.

Waving the controller in front of the T.V I select the shuffle list and pick up the shot glass, turn to face Zoe. "To old time," clicking our glass together, we down the drink and start with the first song. Rihanna - Where have you been.

Six songs into the game and I feel not so good, I look at Zoe with a smile.

"You light weight," she says laughing at me.

"What? Lets go then." I say picking up the shot glass. Looking at the T.V at the next song Katy Perry - I kissed a girl, looking over at Zoe giving her a smile. This was our song that year we would sing this song so much.

"Ready?" She asks, shot glass in hand.

"Go," drink my shot and putting the glasses on the table.

We end up sing to the song then we do dancing, but how can you have this song playing and not sing along to it. Dancing and sing to the song I see Nick and David by the door watching us.

"Hey, you," I say, pointing to Nick.

Nick gives me a smile as he walks over to me. "How drunk, are you?" he asks, as I watch David walk over to Zoe.

"We are not drunk," I say nodding my head at him.

He start to laugh and the chuckle makes me smile, "If you could stand still I would believe you," he says wrapping his arm around me.

"You want to play?" I ask giving him a kiss.

"No," David shouts from behind me, "do not play this game with them, they are mean," he finish giving me a funny look.

"We are not mean," Zoe tells him slapping his arm.

"See. This is what I have had to put up with," David says to Nick, and the sound of the chuckle leaving his mouth give me butterflies in my stomach.

"I think I will pass," Nick says to me.

Turning around to face Zoe, "So it looks like the game is over," I say walking over to her.

"It looks like it is, I have loved today so much," she says wrapping her arms around me taking me by surprise I fall on the floor taking Zoe down with me. All I can do is laugh, which starts Zoe laughing.

"Thats going to hurt in the morning," I say, holding my stomach from laughing so much.

Zoe turns to look at me, "I love you, Kim," she says.

"I love you too," looking at her I say.

David kneels on the floor, "Come on you time to go," helping Zoe up, and Nick helps me.

"Call me tomorrow," I shout out as they leave.

Nick looks at me, "Well this is the first time I have seen you drunk," he says giving me a smile.

"I am NOT drunk," I say slamming my foot on the floor.

"If you say so," he say still laughing at me, "I think its time for bed, Miss Turner." Nick says walking me to the bedroom.


End file.
